My Beloved
by OldAsDirt
Summary: Eric and Sookie are finally together forever and Eric thinks back on when they first met 1000 years ago. It took many lifetimes for her to finally be his.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Eric:**

As I watch her in slumber, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. The love I feel for her is stronger than any feeling I have ever experienced in my long life. My happiness comes from the fact that she is finally mine and I will never allow us to part again.

I think back to the time I first met my beloved and the circumstances surrounding our relationship. It was over a thousand years ago, but it is the memory that keeps me sane and helps me keep my humanity.

I was with my father, brother and a few of the men in our village. We lived in what is now considered Sweden and the winters were very harsh. We had been working all morning to split wood and get it piled and rationed for the cold winter. I was just a boy of ten years, but then we were expected to work very hard. Our lifespan was short in those days and we learned at a young age how to take care of ourselves and our family. Suddenly a young boy close to my age, ran to us from the forest and looked very distressed. He kept yelling that we must come with him and to make sure that we bring "Erik" with us. My father looked at me and then to the boy. He said, "The only Erik we have here is my young son." The boy told my father that the old woman had asked that Erik come for her granddaughter. I looked at my father and shrugged my shoulders. I really was tired of splitting and piling wood, so to go to another village suited me just fine. The boy had also made me very curious and I wondered why he had asked for _me_ to come. How did he know my name and why was I to come for the old woman's granddaughter?

The boy explained to my father that their village had been attacked and slaughtered by creatures during the night. The only ones that survived were the old woman, her granddaughter and he. My father then said that we should secure our weapons and asked the boy how far away his village was. He said that he had been running about two hours and had only been here once before with his father. There were markers along the road, so that we would be able to follow his path and not get lost. The boy said the old woman needed us to come before dark so that the creatures did not get us. I was kind of excited because I had trained to be a warrior and now maybe I would able to use my skills. Even though my years only numbered ten, I was almost six feet tall and because of my hard work, my muscles were very strong.

We arrived at the village almost two hours later and there were mangled bodies strewn everywhere. The boy led us to the old woman's house and told her that Erik was here. The old woman motioned for us to come in and proceeded to tell us what had happened to her village. She said that the creatures that attacked the village were called vampires and they used to be human. They only come in the night and are unable to go out in the sun. They survive on human blood and can make people do whatever they want them to do. She survived because she has the ability to see the future and was able to not be "glamoured" by the creatures. The boy happened to be visiting her granddaughter, so that is why he was able to survive the slaughter.

She looked straight into my eyes and said, "Not all vampires are as evil as the ones that attacked this village. Some are respectable and do not kill for sport." I now understand why the old woman told me this, because she could indeed see the future and she knew that I would eventually become one myself. That didn't seem to bother her and she still wanted her grand-daughter to be with me.

The old woman asked me to go fetch her granddaughter who had been sent out to gather berries and should be close to the rear of the house. I did as I was told and when I found her I couldn't believe my eyes. This child of only eight years was the most beautiful person, male or female, I had ever seen. I had travelled to many places with my father the past summer and nothing could compare to the vision that stood before me.

I asked, "Are you the old woman's granddaughter?" She nodded and asked if I was _her_ Erik. There it was again, the statement that I was hers. I told her that I was indeed Erik, but I did not know what she meant about me belonging to her. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes and was mesmerized. Her blond hair hung down to her waist and her face was as close to a goddess as I would imagine. She looked sad and said she was ready to go with me. She went on to say her "Amma" told her that she was going far away and would not be able to care for her. She told her that Erik was coming to be her protector and they would be together forever. That got my attention so I asked the girl to take my hand and led her back in the house to speak with the old woman.

When we walked back in the house the old woman smiled and said, "As it was foretold and as it should be…..together forever." She motioned for and her grand-daughter and I to sit next to her on her bed and that she had some very important things to share with us. She began by telling us that her husband is a very powerful supernatural being and is unable to stay in this world for long periods of time. She had two sons that were fathered by this being and her grand-daughter was the child of her son Fintan. He was not able to survive in this world very long, but does come back to visit her and Anna. The old woman looked into my eyes and said, "Erik, I would like you to meet your soul mate and life partner, Anna."

Of course I did not understand a word the old woman told us about life partner, soul mate… what was that? All I knew was that I wanted to be with this beautiful child called Anna and was glad the woman trusted me with her care.

The old woman said that the future she saw for us was very long and rocky. There will be very happy times and also very sad ones. In the end we will be together forever and no one will keep us apart. Time will mean nothing to us and when I am "Sheriff" and Anna is "Sookie" the time will be right and we will finally have our forever. Also the children will come back to us. Once again these words meant nothing to me; I was just hypnotized by Anna's eyes. We had not stopped staring at each other. The last thing the old woman wanted us to do was become blood bonded and she asked me to retrieve a knife from under a floor board. The knife was intricately carved and made out of material I had never seen in the making of our swords and knives. She asked me to cut the tip of my thumb and quickly cut the tip of Anna's. We did so and then she wanted us to press our two thumbs together so that our two blood drops would meld and become one.

We did as she asked and then she said that when we come to the point in our life that we are to be married and join as a married couple, we must once again use the knife. But this time we must drink each others blood at the same time while we were making love. Anna and I both blushed at the old woman's words. This was all new to us, but I took the knife and placed it in my tunic along with my sword. I already felt closer to Anna after the brief blood exchange. The knife must stay in my possession for as long as I live because it was important to our future. She told me to care for Anna and to teach her how to be a warrior. This was new to me because our women were not warriors. Anna needed to learn to defend herself when I was not around and she in turn could protect me and my family. That kind of bothered me, because I did not want a woman to protect me. Then the old woman said our blood was the same and that made the magic work between us. She asked us to kiss her goodbye and she closed her eyes and left this world.

We ended up gathering any of Anna's possessions that she felt she needed and we burned down the village. I grabbed her hand and we started the walk to my home. My stepmother could not have children and I felt she would enjoy having a daughter in the house. My brother, Leif and I had lost our mother when I was born and Svenna married my father accepting the job of being the mother to an infant and a three year old boy. She had been good to Leif and I and seemed to love my father very much. I explained everything about my home to Anna and she seemed a little frightened as she squeezed my hand a little tighter. I felt her apprehension and said I would always be with her. I told her that this was the beginning of forever and she smiled that angelic smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Children today cannot understand what they have because they have always had it. I watch families on television and because I am only out at night, rarely observe children when I am in a store. They are spoiled and have no idea what hard work is. They scream and cry begging for some cheap trinket, which their ragged parents buy for them just to stop the commotion the child is creating. Oh yes they are smart, these children, they know what they want and how to get it. IPods, the newest cell phones, flat screen televisions, blue-ray video players, lap top computers, etc. Credit cards come out and the child is silenced for the time being. Sure I enjoy all of these things, but that is just what they are . . . things.

My childhood was still so fresh in my mind and so was Anna, my love. When we finally reached our village I brought her to our home and introduced her to my mother. My father was the chief of our village so we enjoyed a certain amount of status. Our home was nice for that time. It was built of wood and some beautiful stones that took our slaves a very long time to unearth. It was long and had separate sleeping rooms for my parents and my brother and I. The fireplace was in the middle of the house, which compared to homes of today, was quite impressive. It kept the whole house warm during the cold winters. I have no need for warmth now because I am vampire, but my houses today have elaborate heating systems that cost a fortune to use. The fireplaces are tucked away somewhere in a family room and when they are used the heat goes right up the chimney.

My mother was also enamored by Anna and motioned for her to come to her so she could have a look at her that first day.

"We will have to hide this one from the village boys! She is the most beautiful child I have ever seen," my mother giggled as she turned Anna around.

Anna's beautiful hair wasn't the white blond that most of my people possessed. It was golden blond, similar to my color, with many waves at the bottom and when the sunlight touched it our eyes were mesmerized by the glow it created. Little curls surrounded her face which brought attention to her blue eyes and pouty, full lips. I agreed with my mother, Anna was "_Mine_" and we would have to keep her beauty hidden. Sometimes young girls in my time did not have a choice of who their mate might be. If she caught the attention of someone more powerful than my father, he may be forced to arrange a marriage. That would not happen, however, because she will be my wife before long. She only had a few more years before she was old enough to marry me and I swore to protect her forever.

OoOoOo

I had a hard time leaving her side for very long those first years. We both were so attached to each other we had to find a lot of strength during my time away with the rest of the warriors. During the summer months the men of our village usually went exploring, so to speak. We raided the southern regions that would now be considered Britain. We would come back with many possessions and slaves. Sometimes our men would be injured and their women would have to care for them. Most of the time injuries would be minimal because we were a very large and forceful race and won most of our battles. Of course, we usually were the aggressors and caught the villages we attacked by surprise. We trained as warriors and were very, very good.

In our absence the women took over the household and slaves did most of the outdoor work. Even though my father was chief and we owned many farms and slaves, he was a good man and didn't flaunt our riches and power. My mother worked very hard and began teaching Anna woman's work. We had many farm animals and slaves to tend them. The gardens were also tended by slaves, but my mother insisted on making the butter and cheese and curing the meat. Anna learned very quickly.

In the beginning, Anna was given my sleeping room and I shared a room with Leif. She was unable to sleep without my contact, so I shared her room. At first I slept on furs that were placed on the floor of her room. Each morning she would end up on the floor snuggled into my chest with my arms surrounding her. After that I just slept on the sleeping bench with her. I loved her so much, but at ten and eight that love was not physical….yet. When I did leave with my father to explore, I made sure we were not gone more than a couple of months. I refused to go on the long trips. Anna would sleep with my mother in our absence and that suited my mother just fine. They were very close and there was much love in our family.

I kept my promise to Anna's grandmother and taught her how to be a warrior. Again she learned very fast and kicked my ass many times. She was fast and smart and could wield a sword as good as me. Of course I was better, but she was my star student and we had so much fun together. I taught her how to fight and swim and play just as my brother and father had taught me. She was the most well rounded female of her time. She was feminine and beautiful and could very well handle a household and on the other hand she could be a very fierce warrior. She wanted to go along with the men so we would not be apart, but I did not want to lose her in battle so I made her believe she needed to stay and protect my mother and Leif's woman, Aude. That she did very well.

One summer I returned home after being gone five months. Anna was 15 and I was 17. Pretty close to marrying age, don't you think? It was in those days. Today a marriage between very young teenagers would be sad. A child now is given a chance to grow up and find themselves. They can go to college, party, and experience life before they settle down. At 17, I had experienced the kind of life that would put a child of today under the care of a therapist. The killing alone would devastate them.

I was 17 and never experienced anything sexual except for the spooning, hugging and touching between Anna and me. She, of course, was also a virgin and again I say_, "Mine_." Before I left, our hormones had been going crazy. Because of our spooning, I would always awaken with an erection pushed up against Anna's beautiful ass. I wasn't really sure what to do with it, but when Anna would awaken and turn around and face me she would push herself up against me and my erection. We had already seen each other naked because when we bathed or swam it was always naked. Nakedness was not a sin in our culture, we were proud of our bodies. We were both beautiful and at 15 Anna had the most beautiful breasts. Because of our workouts she had beautiful long legs and a firm body.

I guess I would be considered beautiful. I was 6'5" and because I was a warrior my body was also very muscular. Anna said I had grown into a very handsome man and I told her that I was only _her_ handsome man.

This particular morning we were alone in the house. My parents left for a meeting at a neighboring village. The king had requested all the chiefs to attend a meeting and had specifically requested that my mother accompany my father. This was odd, because the women always stayed home. My father said he was worried, but I was afraid to ask him to elaborate on his worry. Leif and Aude had been married now for a few years and had their own home. They were still childless and I knew that affected their relationship.

Anna and I had kissed many times, but did not go any further. We actually did not know how. Sometimes when love is involved and extreme passion, nature just takes over. Actually, I now feel that it was so much better not knowing what to do, because we just went with our feelings and did not think we had to follow directions written in a book.

I always slept nude, but Anna slept in a very small tunic. This particular morning she woke up with her tunic off and she and I were facing each other naked. Our eyes met and a good morning was quickly said and then it happened. We stared into each others eyes and she grabbed my erection and we both let out a moan in unison. Our lips quickly and feverishly met. Before I knew it our tongues were battling for dominance and all I wanted to do was kiss her all over her body, not just her mouth. I did just that, starting at her neck and working my way down to her beautiful breasts. I licked each one and couldn't hold on any longer. Anna had been stroking my erection and I just blew. That only made us both more excited and it didn't take long for me to get hard again. I placed my fingers on her mound and she moaned in my mouth. I guess I had hit a spot and I asked her if that was okay. She shook her head and said, "Please keep going." I started slowly touching the area that I had never felt before and I have to say it was so intense for both of us. She started to pant and yelled, "Eric something is happening to me!" At first I was going to stop touching her and she said, "Please don't stop something is coming and I think you need to keep going." Then it happened for her just as it had for me. As my fingers entered her I pumped a few times and she screamed, "Eric, oh my Gods!" After she regained her composure she whispered, "That was such a wonderful feeling….I want more!"

"Anna, more you shall have. I have loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. Will you be my wife and join me as a couple does in their wedding bed?" I begged.

She nodded and as she began kissing my neck she whispered, "Eric, this must be what "Amma" spoke of, go and fetch the special knife. We must finish the bond while we make love the first time."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all who have chosen to open and read this story. Your reviews are welcome. This story was in my head and as a whim I started to write. I have read so many good Sookie/Eric FF that I hope I can live up to them. I will try not to make it too long and boring and just get to the point. **

**I want to thank Charlaine Harris for creating the edible Eric Northman and the love he has for Sookie.**

**Chapter 3: Love and Loss**

When I first returned home with Anna, I did not want anyone to see the beautiful knife that we bonded with. I was sure it had magic and I needed to hide it somewhere. It was important to our future so I hid it under a loose rock beneath the fireplace. This morning I ran like hell to the fireplace and retrieved it as fast as humanly possible. This was a turning point in our love and I was not going to waste another minute.

Anna was still lying on the bed panting. She was just as excited as I was. Her grandmother did not tell us how to use the knife, so we improvised. We decided to start making love first then try to cut each other with the knife. We knew I needed to enter her but I was very large in the man department and, after my finger was inside of her woman parts, she was tight as hell!

I lay down on the bed and again began to put my fingers on her clit. I didn't know what it was called then; I just knew she got very excited. She got up and straddled me rubbing my erection as I put two fingers in her. I just hoped I did not blow again, because I was so excited I kept forgetting to breathe. She started it all by placing my erection right up to her smooth, wet (and did I say tight) opening and slowly started to lower herself down on me. She was holding her breath, but it seemed like it was working. Slowly but surely she was inching herself down. I kept asking her if she was in any pain because there were tears in her eyes. She shook her head no and started to lick my lower lip begging to kiss again. When our lips met she just made a quick downward motion and I was surrounded by the softest, wettest skin. I really felt like passing out, it felt so good. We stayed joined facing each other without moving. I picked up the knife and made a small cut on her right breast. I sucked a little and started the blood flowing. She then took the knife and made a small cut on my right chest muscle. Then she leaned over and started sucking my chest starting the flow.

The blood flow was minimal at first but then the magic started as we both swallowed. As her blood trickled down my throat and mine trickled down hers, we began feeling each other almost as if we were one person. I didn't know where I stopped and she began. Our bodies were forgotten for a moment and our souls seemed to connect. Still not moving during the connection we took our mouths off of the wounds and our eyes met. Our bodies were once again at the forefront as we began to kiss feverishly. Now we began to move, we needed to move and create a friction. She began to rise and lower herself on me as I held onto her beautiful butt cheeks.

Now I knew I was going to blow and she began saying, "Erik, my lover you feel so good inside of me. I feel the power again and I want us both to feel it together." And we did. I was a damn warrior and cried like a baby. The feeling of that first time stays with me these thousand years. The waves of pleasure inside of her removed every thought that didn't involve us. She was all I ever needed or wanted and the "Feelings" were overpowering. We stayed connected as I became hard again and continued that way all morning. That was when the bond was formed and our souls were one. We would never be separated, even in death. I didn't understand how that would work; I just knew it to be so. She would always return to me as I would return to her.

ooOooOooOoo

Two months had passed and my parents did not return. The summit of the chiefs was a very large meeting of all the chiefs and was held at the King's palace. Our king was a very ruthless and cruel ruler. He enjoyed taxing the people of the villages and was not beyond killing those who disagreed with him. Since my mother had also been summoned I began to worry that the king at an ulterior motive besides the yearly meeting. I would find out soon enough. Anna and I became worried, so I ordered two of our strongest male slaves to ride to the King's palace and inquire about when my parents would be returning home.

Anna and I made love every morning, afternoon and night. We didn't get much else done. This was all we needed to do, there was nothing more important than our two bodies moving together, holding each other, coming together.

One morning Anna told me she had not started to bleed since we had become lovers. My mother had told her that when that happens, a woman is usually with child. I was the happiest man. I wanted a son with my "Lover." Hell, I wanted ten babies with my "Lover." We had plenty of slaves to help her care for them and we could just make love all day. Sounds like something a 17 year old boy would think. Fucking would definitely be his priority, especially with the magic that was created when we made love.

"When mother and father return we will have a wedding and all will know we belong to each other," I whispered to her. She was a little teary because she missed mamma and father.

"I can't wait to have our own home and the children that "Amma" told us about. We are going to be so happy Erik! I don't know if I can be away from you though. When you go to Leif's just for the afternoon, I feel like I can't breathe. I carry one of your tunics around with me until you are by my side again. What will happen when you go away with the men again? I am so scared I won't be able to handle the separation," Anna wept.

"We will figure that out when the time comes. Right now we must plan the wedding celebration and our first child," I whispered in her ear with a lick around the rim and down her neck. That always led to other things and we stopped talking and couldn't stop the things our bodies did to each other.

The slaves returned two weeks later and said they had some very bad news. They spoke with mamma and father and the King had requested something of them that they could not give. I couldn't imagine what he would ask of them so I pressed the slaves to continue.

Father told them that they had the summit just as usual. The King had made many requests of the chiefs that made my father cringe, but he was a good chief and would comply with the King. After the majority of the chiefs had headed for their villages, the King asked father and mamma to stay awhile longer because he had a special request to ask of them. He led them to a room that held many treasures. He began by saying that they could choose a number of them to return home with, the only request he had was their daughter's hand in marriage to his son Wilhelm.

The King went on by saying that his son showed no interest in women and enjoyed the companionship of his fellow warriors. He desperately wanted grandchildren and was pleased when Wilhelm told him of the beautiful woman he had spied while passing through our village. She not only was beautiful but Wilhelm had secretly spied her working with her sword in the forest. That sealed the deal as far as he was concerned. This woman was everything he had been looking for, feminine but masculine enough to hold his interest. Knowing the King never denied his son anything, Wilhelm rushed home to ask his father to secure her for him.

Father explained as best he could that Anna was not his blood daughter and she was betrothed to his son Erik. The wedding was planned upon their return home. He, therefore, would have to decline the King's most generous request.

Of course, the King was now enraged. His only son was all that mattered to him and this chief and his wife meant absolutely nothing to him. He claimed he could just as easily kill them and me and no one could punish him because he was King! He then imprisoned them and said he would send a small army to bring the girl to the palace and if that did not work he had special soldiers of the night that would get the job done. Before the army was sent, our slaves showed up at the palace, so the King took the opportunity to send a message to me.

He instructed the slaves to explain to me that his son wished to marry my betrothed. They said my mother and father would stay imprisoned and I had a choice to make for their freedom. I could peacefully bring Anna to the palace and turn her over, or I could come alone and fight a duel with Wilhelm. If I won, I would keep my woman and my parents would be set free. If Wilhelm won I would be forced to hand her over but I would still be able to take my parents home. The wedding would take place and we were to forget that Anna ever existed.

After hearing the King's demands, I was enraged. There was no way that I would ever turn Anna over to any man. She belonged to me and I belonged to her. There was no choice in the matter, I would go to the palace and kill this Wilhelm and bring my parents home.

My family had many horses, so I chose the fastest one and began my two day trip to the palace. Anna was begging for me to let her go along because she feared that it may be a trick and once they had me, she would be forced to marry Wilhelm just to save the three people she loved the most. I refused but compromised by bringing Leif along so if it was a trap, at least Leif would be able to form an army to declare war on this tyrant King. Anna was told that she needed to stay and protect Aude and we would return after I had killed Wilhelm and freed our parents.

As darkness approached, Leif and I stopped for the night in a clearing. We would take turns sleeping so that one could stand guard. I took the first watch and as I stared at the stars, I got a terrible feeling in my chest. Not only did my body feel sick, my brain went through emotions that I knew did not belong to me. First rage then pain hit me. I felt like I was in a fierce battle and I wasn't even asleep. It wasn't a dream. All of a sudden I realized that Anna was sending me her feelings. I rushed to wake up Leif and told him that our women were in trouble.

My fears were confirmed when we arrived home and saw Anna lying in bed with two men hovering over her. Aude was by her side weeping that Anna had saved her and now they would all lose this precious woman who had meant so much to them all.

I drew my sword to the men, fearing they had caused Anna's injuries. The old one turned to face me and put his right hand up in peace.

"Erik, please forgive me for not getting here in time. I am Niall, Anna's grandfather and this is my son Fintan, Anna's father. We are not of this world and have not been able to feel Anna since your bonding. Her rage was so strong, however, that we were able to reach her and chase off the vampires. Sadly, we were too late and Anna's life-force is almost gone along with your children's. She hung on to say good-bye to you so we will leave you to that. We will be outside and will speak with you before we return home."

After the three stepped outside, I ran to Anna's side and began to weep and moan,

"Please, please don't leave me. You are the only thing in this life that makes me want to breathe. Your light has brought me home to you and only you. I will not be able to continue if you leave. I love everything about you and don't want to see another sunrise without you by my side. Please, my love, don't go. . . don't go."

Anna opened her eyes and begged me to kiss her. She was too weak to speak too many words. She managed, however to get out the words that she had held on for her love's return, "Erik you must live. You have to continue so that I can return to you in the future. We will be together forever, but now is not the time. I don't know how it will happen, but promise me you will find me. I may not be the same person, but we will feel the pull of our bond. My grandfather will tell you more. I feel better about leaving, but the babies did not have a chance. I fought hard Erik, you would have been proud of me. Don't grieve too long; we will be together again my Love, my "Lover." And she was gone.

I fell on top of my beloved and wept, "No, no, no." I was incoherent and unable to think of anything but my love and our children. There were two babies and now I had lost the three things that would have made my life worth living. I sat up and grabbed my knife and as I began to thrust it into myself, Leif entered the room and grabbed my arm. All of a sudden Anna was in my head, "_Don't do it, please. Live, you need to live."_

That one event, the loss of my beloved, started my dark life. Aude told me of how four beautiful men came to her house the night Leif and I left. Somehow they convinced her to come outside and take them to Anna. She didn't want to do it, but was compelled. When they got to Anna, the men called out to her and said they would kill Aude if she did not come with them. She was to go with them peacefully to marry Wilhelm. Everyone would be spared if she complied. Anna grabbed her swords and approached them. With one sword in attack position and the other in ready position, the men laughed at her. "Look Cassias, she thinks herself a warrior, this should be fun."

With those words Anna leapt at the closest man and stabbed him in the heart. Then she grabbed a stake out of her belt and stuck that in his heart. That one was gone in a few minutes. The men were shocked at the girl's prowess. How did she know about them? Now they were not laughing. They were ready to fight. Anna also had a large silver chain that she had kept hidden from me. Her grandfather had visited her one evening and given it to her secretly, along with the wooden stakes. Another man/vampire approached Anna, but she held up the chain and said, "Let Aude go, this is not her battle!" Strangely the vampire holding her did and Anna told Aude to run into her house because they had not been invited in there. Then the battle began.

Anna was able to wrap the chain around one of them making him instantly weak. She grabbed a stake and got that one. The other two were too fast for her and one grabbed her. In his rage and bloodlust he sank his fangs into her neck, and because of the richness of her blood he could not stop sucking. He forgot all about the King's orders and began to drain her. Her life was leaving her body with each draw and then they heard two "pops." Before Anna knew it her grandfather and father were by her side and the vampires had escaped. They carried her to her home and laid her on the bed where I found her a few hours later.

ooOooOooOoo

After Anna's death the King freed mamma and father with the stipulation that we would not retaliate for the loss of Anna. Of course we agreed, but that would never happen. We slowly compiled a huge army of chiefs and villagers who also hated the King. He was overthrown and both he and Wilhelm were publically killed. That still did not make me happy, nothing but the return of Anna would.

I did not take my life as I had wanted to. I kept my promise to my beloved, but that did not mean I was a happy person. My happiness died with her and I did everything I could to become a magnificent warrior. I had no fear; I had no one to return to after our raids. When I was home I drank mead and tried to escape. My parents worried about me, but understood my sadness. They too had a hard time with her loss.

The following summer we went on a long voyage. We were gone a very long time and I killed many enemies. During on of our many battles Leif was killed and I was not by his side to save him. Once again I wanted to die. Instead I began killing more and more. My father said he had never in his life seen a warrior as fierce as me. I became darker and my rage was hard to stifle.

Upon our return home, Aude did not take the news of the loss of Leif very well. She too tried to kill herself. She was childless and now her husband was dead. I tried to console her, but it just reminded me of my loss. Father told me that it was now my responsibility to marry Aude. He needed an heir to carry on after I was gone, and since I was his only son I needed to create children with Aude. The thought made me ill. I only loved Anna and Aude only loved Leif, so our marriage was one of convenience. We both agreed and were married the following month.

I don't dwell on that time in my life. I would have just as soon died rather than create a new life without Anna. Aude and I had two children. Since Aude and Leif both were fair and had red hair, both of our children looked like that. We named the boy Leif and I cared for him as best I could. He reminded me of my brother so I did my fatherly duties and taught him to be a warrior. The girl stayed close to Aude and that suited me fine. I had no love for any of them. I only did my "job" as father. Aude annd I never slept together and only had sex to procreate. We never made "love," that was something I couldn't do. She became pregnant with our third child and died while trying to give birth. I was sad about her loss, but that was as far as it went. My sadness was created with Anna's loss and nothing would ever affect me the way that did.

Mamma was growing old and became ill and could not care for my children. I refused to, so father said I needed another wife. I went to another village to see the prospects, because all of our women looked like dogs and paled in comparison to Anna. She was constantly in my mind. I met with a young woman with brown hair and told her father she would due and we would plan a wedding the following spring. We drank on it and I started back to my home. I was very drunk and singing very loudly and almost tripped over a man lying on the road. I bent down to see if he was as drunk as me or injured. As I turned him over I saw two fangs and he said, "I have been waiting a very long time for you warrior."

**I'm sure we all saw that coming. I will try to update soon. Thanks again for reading.** **Next chapter, his beloved returns to him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Life or Death?**

Sookie rolled over on her side with a smile on her face. Still fast asleep she spoke my name,_ "Eric_." She was so precious to me I did not think that my "Feelings" would ever return. Being vampire, we cared for nothing except where our next meal would come from. Thinking back on that first day of my Undead existence, I didn't realize then that the transformation was a very special gift. I felt that I had been terribly wronged and now I would never see my beloved. I thought that perhaps if I died in battle, as she did, we would be in Valhalla together forever. The idea of her returning to me reborn as another person was beyond my comprehension at that time. Being made vampire was also beyond my comprehension. Vikings were such a magnificent breed. We travelled to many countries and actually created cities and kingdoms around Europe and North America. None of that, however, could compare to what had just happened to me.

After meeting my maker, so to speak, I awoke three days later feeling very strange. First of all I did not know where I was. I was in a dungeon in total darkness. I could see though and started to yell out to whoever was keeping me prisoner. A very beautiful man appeared in front of me with a torch. He appeared to be wearing some type of battle armor. This was not the clothing of a Viking and I questioned him as to where I was being held and what he wanted with me.

He smiled an evil smile and said, "Welcome to my world, my child. I have been waiting and watching you for many years. You are the most talented and vicious warrior I have ever witnessed and I longed to make you my child and have you join my army."

"The only army that I belong to is that of my heritage, the Vikings!" I yelled back at him. "You will release me now before I kill you where you stand."

Once again he laughed and stared deep into my eyes. My head began to hurt and as I grabbed both sides of my temples he broke the stare and the pain stopped. "You are now vampire and my child. Your life before is no more, I am your life now and I will teach you how to be a vampire warrior. I have a small army which I have created with warriors such as you. Some are from different parts of the world, but you are by far my best creation. You will need to feed; in the next room is a young man who wishes to meet you. I will instruct you how to feed and then we will make love.

"What are you speaking to me about? You make no sense and I am giving you one more chance to release me," I spat out the words.

The man finally ordered me to listen to him and to stop speaking. "There is much to do before you meet your brothers. You need to feed and then your life training begins. You will also not do harm to yourself when you come to your senses. This is very new to you and most do not believe what is happening to them. I am your father, teacher and lover and that is final. You will call me master until I allow you to call me by my name."

I looked into my maker's eyes and said, "I only had and will ever have one lover. She is gone from my life because of creatures such as you and now I wake up and find I am one too. I will never be your lover!"

My maker's name was Appius Livius Ocella and he was a Roman soldier when he was turned. He only knew how to be a soldier, so that is what he made his undead life's work. He created armies through the years, and after working for Johann, the Viking King, he learned of my battle lust and was immediately attracted. Since he loved men and told me I was the most beautiful man he had ever seen, he wanted me badly. He, however, witnessed the deep love I had for Anna and did not want to interfere. He assumed my Anna would probably die in childbirth in a few years and that is when he would approach me.

He explained that he was not responsible for her death and would have never sent his soldiers to my house if he would have known the outcome. I was only 17 and Appius did not want to turn me then. He waited 10 years for me and in that time I grew in size and abilities. Appius saw his opportunity that night along my pathway home and took it.

He later allowed me to return home just to gather any of my belonging that I wished to take with me on our journeys. He told me not to contact my parents or children because they would hate and fear me and contrary to what is known of creatures of the night, vampires _do_ have feelings. Those feelings of hatred would follow me throughout my undead life and feelings should never be allowed to surface.

OoooOoooOooo

As the years passed, I accepted my fate and actually began to enjoy the power I possessed. My body and senses were so powerful that now I was a warrior to be reckoned with. I never lost a battle and my master taught me very well. When I first began feeding, I had no control and usually drained the poor blood bags dry. I had no love for humans any longer; they were just a source of food. My master allowed me to feed and fuck from male or female. I preferred the females, but an occasional male would also work. I tried not to think of Anna when I had sex, because it was not love...it was just a necessity.

Our little band of soldiers were ancient mercenaries. The knowledge of vampires and other supernatural beings was only shared by the Royals. We were paid very well and given unlimited slaves to feed from. The monarch that hired us usually came out the victor because the vampires were able to attack at night and kill most of the opposing side. I found this arrangement quite pleasing. Not only were we being paid to kill humans, but we were able to feed from all that we killed. My brothers and I became quite wealthy through the decades and also became a unique family. I may have very well continued on this path of killing with no structure or feeling in my undead life, but one evening my master approached me with a special request.

It seemed that the Ki Gompa Monastary in the Spiti Valley located in the Indian Himalayian Mountains was experiencing many problems with aggressive attacks. They were a peaceful group of Tibetan Buddhists, but they were under constant siege. The monks had many treasures and artworks that would be very valuable in the European market. Their location made it difficult for the aggressors to gain access to the monastery and the harsh mountain passes made it difficult for the monks to stand guard against the aggressors. The monks were very powerful because of their years of meditation and seclusion from the outside world. They also believed in all supernatural beings and understood the strength and stamina the vampires possessed. Their mental powers were strong and a mental message was sent to my master for help. Appius had been to the monastery before when he was first turned and found it very helpful in his transformation. He did not, however, wish to go there again and felt that I may also benefit from the peaceful surroundings that the area provided.

The monks needed a being that could stand guard in the harsh winter weather and when the aggressors approached, be able to chase them off or kill them. The monks would do anything to keep their lifestyle and treasures a secret; even if it meant taking human lives.

Early in my transformation, I found out that I was able to fly. It was a talent that my master was not aware of for many years. After I began to care for my master, I told him of my talent and Appius found many uses for it.

Appius had taken my brothers and I all around the world as twe knew it, those first centuries. We were taught the languages of all the nations that we worked in, which made it easier for us to get around and sometimes blend in. The Tibetan Himalayas was a very new experience for me. Luckily the monks too were well versed in many languages. The language they chose to converse with me in was English. I loved English and had just a hint of a Norse accent. I was given my orders and shown a dark room where I would be dead for the day. Everything seemed quite simple and boring, but strangely I enjoyed the quiet and peacefulness.

Just before the sun was beginning to rise on my first evening there, I started to feel something in my chest. It was something I had felt before through the centuries, but it went away. It was just a flutter, almost an excitement. I never mentioned this feeling to Appius because I feared that Appius would punish me for having feelings. I rather enjoyed the feeling and was happy that it was returning again and I was alone to experience it.

Then when I finally died for the day, I began to dream. This was strange, because I had never in my undead life dreamt. The dreams were of Anna and I. We were together in a battle against the vampires who killed her and in this dream; we both killed the vampires together. I was human again and I started to feel our intense bond deep in my soul. I was sure I did not have a soul in my vampire life, so it was just a dream. Instead of trying not to dream, I willed the dream to continue. As it progressed, I changed into a vampire, but I was still with Anna and she loved me. In our house were two cribs that held two precious babies. One was a girl and the other was a boy. They looked to be six months old and the boy looked just like me while the baby girl had the most beautiful face. She reminded me of the first day I had laid eyes upon Anna and I smiled in my sleep. Anna picked up the boy and began nursing him. Her breasts were full of milk and I could not keep his eyes off of her. I rushed to her side and put my arm around her as our son fed. She then tilted her neck to me and said "Feed my love, I have enough for all of you."

Could this be true, could Anna still love me and feed the monster I had become? Could our love go beyond what we had in our human life? For the first time in five hundred years, I felt that perhaps Anna could return to me, I just didn't know how.

When I awoke that evening, I still had the feeling in my chest. I found that the monks had left me clothing to wear. First there was a very long inner shirt placed over a pant-like garment, both made out of wool. Over this was a thick, coarse, wraparound robe that reached below my knees and fastened at the side. A sash was used to belt around my waist. Then there were woolen boots with hide soles. There was a beautiful overcoat and a matching hat made of animal furs. Although I didn't need clothing to keep my warm, I appreciated the gesture.

Humans did not usually care about my comfort and my battle armor would have been just fine. I still had not spoken to the monks who employed my services since the first evening I arrived. They all seemed to keep to themselves. After dressing, I noticed that there was a wooden chalice full of human blood. _This was how they were going to feed me?_ I actually was satisfied with the blood. While I was there, I really didn't feel I should feed on humans

This type of interaction continued for a few weeks until one evening I awoke and felt a presence in my room. It was a female human, from the smell of her. She smelled wonderful and the feeling in my chest became stronger. She was in the shadows and perhaps she felt I had not detected her. I not only detected her but I could tell she was a virgin and her aroma was actually calling to me.

"Hello, do you speak English?" I called to the girl.

"Yes, how do you know I am here?" she asked.

"I am vampire and our senses are very superior. Why are you hiding from me? I assure you I mean you no harm." I asked the girl hoping I would get a glimpse of her. It had been awhile since I had fed and fucked someone. Perhaps she was a gift from the monks.

The girl answered, "Because I don't look like the people here. I am different and feel self-conscience about my looks. You, however, are very beautiful and I have dreamed of someone who looks like you."

"Before you show yourself, perhaps we could introduce ourselves and then you would feel more comfortable with me. I promise you, I am lonely and I mean you no harm. There is something about you, and I can't place it. What is your name and how old are you?" I asked her.

The girl answered, "I am 20 years old and have spent my entire life here at the monastery. I was born in the village, but because of how I looked the monks took me in and showed me much love and kindness. They have educated me and given me everything I needed to make my life comfortable. I too, am lonely and if you are not repulsed by me, maybe we could be friends while you are here. Oh, and my name is Diana."

"That is a very beautiful Roman name. I promise I only want to be your friend, I don't care if you look like a Yak, please come out so I can see you."

"As you wish, but I will leave if you are repulsed. I haven't shown myself to anyone but the Monks. They said that they did not want to lose me and if someone saw me they might take me away from them," she explained.

"Come out little one, now!" I tried to press my mind on her, willing her to come out. Somehow it did not work.

"You don't have to be so damn pushy, now close your eyes until I say to open them," Diana teased and demanded at the same time and with that she took a few steps out of the shadows.

I did as I was told and was actually excited to be playing this game with the young woman. Finally she said, "Open your eyes."

I did and almost fell back against my bed. The shock of what my eyes beheld was almost too much for me to bear. The creature before me was not only the most beautiful woman I had laid eyes on in centuries, but she looked exactly like….. Anna!

**A/N: Finally they meet again. Hopefully the monks will be able to explain everything to Erik as to how this could be possible. Thanks for your interest. I Googled some of the information in this chapter, but I am not trying to be historically accurate. I'm just trying to, hopefully, make the story interesting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Turning point**

Of all the ugly, sadistic events that had occurred in my life during the last 500 years, I never expected something so wonderful, so amazing to happen. I had suppressed anything close to feelings of joy. My life was virtually over when Anna was murdered. I went through the actions of living, but never really was alive. When we buried her beautiful body along with all of the possessions we felt she could use in Valhalla, I knew that she was no longer with me. She asked me to live so that we could once again be together. _What did that mean_? _How could we be together once again if she was_ _dead and I was still here? _

I have been haunted by her last words to me these past centuries and had all but given up on us. Becoming vampire also made me secretly hope that she did not see me like this. If there was some way for us to be together again, she would only hate me and I would surely meet the sun if that were to happen. Instead, here she stood in all her beauty. She was older than the picture of her I had ingrained in my brain. She still had that beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes that made you want to just dive in and take a swim. The innocence that she possessed was evident and her pouty lips drew me in so deep I never wanted to wake up from what must be another dream.

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell me your name! And it is DI—ANA, not ANNA. I thought you said you had really acute senses, get the wax out of your ears!" She teased me.

That comment was definitely something that Anna, now Diana, would have said to me with a sharp punch to the arm. We had so much fun as children and the short love life we shared was safely filed away in my brain. Vampires remember everything and the memory of her beautiful body under mine was the only memory that could bring me back after committing many horrible acts against humans. The memory of her was my lifesaver and now here she was. I needed to know how this could happen so I finally found my voice and spoke.

"I didn't know that I said **Anna** out loud. Please forgive me. My name is Erik and you look just like someone I used to know, someone that meant the world to me. Her name was Anna and you just shocked me. Forgive my reaction," I pleaded.

"Thank the gods! I thought I scared you by my presence. I'm glad that I didn't because I really want to be your friend. You also remind me of someone, but I cannot place it. I have dreamt of someone such as you, but in my dreams the world around us is so different than today. I have made a few trips to the village below us, but that is the extent of my travels. The world in my dreams seems so real, but I have not been there in this lifetime. The monks have tried to explain to me why I have these dreams, and now that you are here in front of me, I finally believe what they have taught me," she went on.

"What have they taught you? I have been searching for answer for centuries and now here you are and you have had thoughts of me. Please tell me how this can happen?" Desperation started to fade from my voice as I realized that my questions about Anna and I may be answered.

Diana began by explaining the concept of reincarnation. Because I was made vampire during my Viking life, that was a concept that did not coincide with the Viking afterlife. Afterlife itself was a bit sketchy but I figured that Anna had gone to Valhalla. This idea troubled me because men were usually the ones who died in battle and the women Valkyrie would gather them up and take them to Valhalla. While in Valhalla, the fallen warriors would fight all day, with their wounds healing by night so they could drink and celebrate all night. I could not see Anna doing that. Perhaps Freya took her, since she could keep half of the warriors who died. I did not know what to think now that Diana, so much like my Anna, was now right in front of me.

Diana told me that according to what the monks have taught her the spirit of the departed goes through a process lasting forty-nine days and is divided into three stages called bardos. At the conclusion of the bardo, the person either enters nirvana or returns to Earth for rebirth. She went on by telling me that when you die you should remain aware of your thoughts while passing because those thoughts influence the state of one's next incarnation. Because of her dreams of another time and seeing a beautiful man in them each time, the monks told her that that particular lifetime was the one she could not forget and wanted to return to. With each incarnation she was seeking out that man and those thoughts and feelings she possessed at that time. In short, she was seeking out me.

"I don't believe in much any longer, but since you are here, I cannot deny that what you are saying is true. The only thing that bothers me is that I am vampire and have not died as you have. My body has remained on Earth, but it is now the body of a murderer and evil creature of the night! If you are truly the reincarnation of my Anna, how will you be able to love me again?" I asked as I felt blood tears begin in the corners of my eyes.

Red tears began to flow down my cheeks as I recalled my last few minutes with Anna and then years later waking up as a monster. She said she would find me, but now would she accept me as I am?

Guilt was not something a vampire feels. Love for a human is not either, but right now if I had a heart it would be beating out of me chest. Then a thought hit me. What if I would have died as Anna did. What if we didn't come back at the same time and kept missing each other? Maybe being made vampire was my fate and maybe I was meant to stay on Earth so that she would always be able to find me. Her "Amma's words kept haunting me though. '_The old woman said that the future she saw for us was very long and rocky. There will be very happy times and also very sad ones. In the end we will be together forever and no one will keep us apart. Time will mean nothing to us and when I am "Sheriff" and Anna is "Sookie" the time will be right and we will finally have our forever. Also the children will come back to us."_

Diana slowly walked toward me. While my head was down she placed a hand on each side of my face lifting my head so I could look at her. "Because we are both here in this time and this place, I believe it was our fate to find each other. You are the first vampire I have ever been subjected to and I certainly have no fear of you. So, since you seem to know a lot about the life I have dreamed of and you will be here for awhile, maybe we can talk and become friends."

Since I had now been a vampire for over 500 years, my hunger for human blood was not as strong as a newborn. Perhaps that is why my master sent me here knowing I would be able to control myself and I would be able to be around humans now without wanting to drain them. I certainly did not want to drain Diana. I really did not even want to fuck her. That was new for me. I really just wanted to get to know her again and maybe our fate in this lifetime was for us to understand what has happened to us. If I lose her again, I will know how to find her. This may not be the lifetime that we will be together forever, but I will take anytime with her that I can. And I did.

Each early morning when I returned for my daytime rest, she met me and we would go for walks and talk about each other. I told her about our life and the babies that died with her. She did have one dream about babies, but it was too sad and she forced herself awake. I also was very honest with her about the way I became after her death and after I was made vampire. I had no purpose, no reason to be a good man or a good vampire. Now I knew I would spend the rest of my undead life, becoming the man I was and making her proud of me.

She was unsure of why she was here at this time, but she was told that her grandfather brought her here after the death of her mother and father. Her grandfather told the monks that she needed to be protected because he could not be around. He did not live in this world. . . .

"Wait a minute, what was your grandfather's name?" I asked. Everything seemed too familiar.

She said her father was named John, but her grandfather was named Fintan. A light bulb went off in my head. Maybe this was the connection besides the connection we had with our souls. After Anna died, Niall and Fintan explained to me exactly what they were and where they were from. They said that they were Fae and lived in another realm. Niall had fallen in love with Anna's grandmother who was a beautiful, human woman named Einin. Together they had two sons, Fintan and Dermott. Fintan chose to stay with his father in the Fae realm but would return to visit Anna and his mother.

Because the old woman foretold the future of Anna and I, Anna's kin felt that they must let our lives happen and all that Einin predicted would come about in time. At the time of Anna's death, I was enraged. Anna's life was cut short and now everything the old woman said was nothing but an old woman's ramblings, as far as I was concerned. Now after hearing who Diana's grandfather was, it all made sense.

"You know of him?" Diana asked.

"Yes, he is half Fae and lives with his father in the Fae Realm. He apparently lives a very long time as I do. He was Anna's father."

Diana went on to say that the monks were to look for any unusual personality traits that she might show when she became an adult. They told her that Fintan said if she showed that she possessed the "Spark" that a few Faery/Human children do, it must be kept a secret. There are other supernatural beings who may want to possess her and possibly enslave her to do their bidding. She went on to say that she had no "Spark" and she wanted to leave the monastery so that she could see the world before she died.

ooOooOooOoo

Three months went by and I awoke one evening feeling my master's call. I was not ready to leave, but if I did I couldn't take Diana with me. She begged me to, but I told her that my master and my brothers would only want to do very bad things to her and my master would not allow me to have a mate or a pet. The only answer to our predicament would be for me to go to him and beg for him to release me. I would tell him that I was ready to be on my own and maybe he would allow it. He had enough soldiers and I was now able to blend in with the human world. I would never tell him that I found my beloved again; he probably would not allow my freedom because of his jealously. He was very possessive of me even after 500 years.

I had not yet tried to touch Diana the way I had my Anna, for fear she would reject me. The last night I was there she came to my room and lay down beside me before I woke up. Before I opened my eyes I felt her asleep beside me. I couldn't believe she trusted me enough to do this. I could very well just fuck her and drain her. I could, but I was a different vampire with her. I knew I loved Anna, and now after spending time with Diana, I was again madly in love. Now I knew that vampires do love and apparently have a soul, we don't have to be monsters and treat humans as just a meal.

She stirred and turned around against my already willing manhood. I had grown into a very large man, much larger than a 17 year old boy. Since Diana was a virgin, I was afraid I would hurt her if she truly wanted me. Her eyes opened and she placed her hand in my hair and whispered "Good evening."

I whispered back, "Good evening Lover, what a wonderful surprise. Will you allow me to touch you?"

"Please, Erik, I can't stay away from you any longer. Sometimes in my dreams we are lovers and it felt so right. I never wanted to wake up. Before you leave me, could you just show me what it would be like to make love again?" Diana pleaded with her blue eyes.

"You know I am not leaving you for good. I will be back and will be free from my maker. We can travel and have a wonderful life. I don't want to lose you again and I will make our time together unforgettable," I whispered in her ear.

That did it; Diana put her arms completely around me and buried her head in my chest as she pushed against my manhood. I cupped her face so that I could look in her eyes asking permission. She answered me with a nod and my mouth came down on hers melding into a perfect fit. Having no experience at all, Diana instinctively opened her mouth so that my tongue started moving against hers. After exploring each other's mouths I let her breath and then started moving down her body. Her beautiful neck seemed like a good starting point; however the taste of her skin and the smell of her intoxicating blood almost did me in. Her light night shirt was clinging to her voluptuous body and her nakedness underneath called to me. With vampire speed, the night shirt was a thing of the past as I continued lower with my tongue. I was surprised by how large and full her breasts were. Anna was only 15 when she died, so at 20 this body had developed into a beautiful woman. Her nipples were pink and pebbled as my tongue circled first one and then the other.

"Erik, please bite me a little. I'm not afraid and I want to feed you," she pleaded.

"Oh, I will taste you and you will taste me. I can't leave without starting a new bond. Our blood bond before was magic. This bond will be even more powerful, because a vampire's blood is addictive to humans and I want you addicted to me Lover," I barely got the words out of my mouth as my fangs came down. I bit her left breast and took just enough blood to realize the Faery influence in it. I had to hold myself back, because this was my first experience with Faery blood. Fortunately her Fae blood was weak enough so as not to cause me to fall into an uncontrollable bloodlust. I wanted this first time to be sweet so I toned my lust down and tried to remember this was love lust, not bloodlust. When I finally reached her folds she was hot and so wet. She cried out as my tongue lightly circled her clit.

She grabbed my head and said, "God Erik, this is heaven, I have never felt such feelings. There is a need inside of me for you. It is throbbing and I want you now. I don't care if it hurts, please Erik, please," she begged.

I was ready for her so I bit my finger and as the blood began to flow I slowly placed it inside of her wet, hot core. She arched up to meet my finger as I moved sensually in and out. Her orgasm hit her so hard that she felt like she was floating.

"Are you ready for me my beloved? I want nothing more than to be inside of you." She nodded with dark, lust filled eyes. I slowly began to fill her. Because of my blood she felt no pain. Together we felt so much pleasure as I slowly moved in and out of her. I told her to look at me so that we would have this moment always in our memories.

Our eyes met and she pleaded, "Harder Erik, this is best, this is so right. I love you more than life!"

I moved harder and faster and as our mutual orgasm hit I bit into her neck and sucked long and hard. She couldn't believe that anything could feel so wonderful. With each pull her orgasm continued and throbbed. My orgasm continued longer than I had ever experienced as my seed filled her hot womb.

After I had my fill and removed my fangs, I made sure I licked it so it would heal. We were still attached and I asked her to bite my neck. She was fearful at first, but when she did so, the sweetest taste encircled her tongue and she swallowed forcefully. My blood was magic and she couldn't get enough. I soon became hard again and we started to move. This time we were floating, because I could not hold his body down. The joy I felt at that moment in time was one I would never forget. If our lives did not cross again, we would share this memory. I swore to myself that I would return and enjoy a renewed sense of happiness and belonging.

After making love numerous times Diana fell asleep in my bed. My master's call became unbearable and I knew I had to go.

In a whisper I kissed her ear," Diana my love for you is immeasurable, you have shown me the right path and I will return to you." With a kiss to her forehead, I took to the air and was gone, praying I would be able to return.

ooOooOooOoo

My maker and brothers were happy that I had returned to them. Apparently they actually missed me. I didn't miss them and I began rehearsing the words I could use to convince Appius that it was time to set me free. I could not tell him of Diana and the new knowledge I had about my feelings deep inside my soul. He had made me believe that since I had no beating heart, I surely had no soul.

I finally approached him and got on my knees in front of him.

"What is it my child? There is no need to kneel. We are not equals, but I love you enough to allow you to speak to me face to face," Appius professed.

"Master, I have finally come to realize the wonderful gift that you gave me that night you made me vampire. I will forever care for you and will come when you need me, but I wish for you to set me free. I can control my hunger and wish to experience life for a time. Please do this for me," I pleaded.

Appius began, "You have been the light in my very long life. I love you. Your physical and mental beauty has kept me enthralled for centuries. If you wish it, with a heavy heart, I will allow it. I have an important job for the King of England and after that is completed, you will be set free."

My master's words finally sank in….I would soon be free to join Diana and we would live together until death took her away from me.

Seven months passed and the battle had been won for the King. I said my good-byes to Appius and my brothers and flew to the monastery. Before I arrived I tried to feel Diana through the bond we had just created….Nothing. Perhaps it was not strong enough. I would fix that as soon as we were together again.

When I approached the monks I asked for Diana. They hung their heads and told me that I needed to speak with the high priest. Panic hit me as I walked down a very long hallway towards the priest's chambers. The priest asked me to enter and I kneeled in front of him.

The priest said, "Rise, my child. I have a message from Diana. She said she is sorry that she had to leave you, but she will come to you again. Now that you know, keep looking for the signs and you will eventually be together forever."

"Where is she?" I panicked at the idea that she had been taken.

"She has left the Earth plain and has passed on. She will return to you."

"How did she leave, what happened?" Red tears streamed down my cheeks.

"She was with child, and because you were the father and vampire, she needed your blood to continue her pregnancy. She waited for you, but she became weak and could not last any longer," the priest sadly conveyed. "She loved you very much and was happy to know that the man of her dreams was you and you would eventually be together again. This will come to pass my child, I see it and so did she. Her grandfather said that he will try again and hoped you would understand his words that the future is where both your lives reside, be patient."

For some reason I left the monastery knowing I would see her again. Being able to make her pregnant was also a surprise to me. Vampires are unable to have children the old fashioned way. Apparently with Anna/Diana and whoever she will be in the future our children will come back to us. I was saddened by her loss, but was also excited about what our future had in store.

**A/N: This was a chapter of realization and not too much sadness. We knew she couldn't live too long because the signs were not right. Erik is now a better Vampire, but still a Vampire. Thanks for reading. One more life until they finally have forever.**

**A little knowledge: If you want to remember the main Viking gods, just think of the days of the week. Tuesday was once Tyr's Day after the god Tyr. Wednesday was once Odin's Day after the god Odin. And Thursday was Thor's Day, after Thor. Friday was Freya's Day after Freyr, or Freyja. These names came down from early English, which was strongly influenced by Norse names and other words dating to the times of these gods.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: When is forever?**

She stirs and is finally awake, staring at me with those blue eyes. The eyes that take me back through the centuries and have given me strength in my darkest hours. If she had been made vampire, would we have been together 1000 years later? Even though the lifetimes we shared in the past were fleeting, the content of those times have made me the man I am today. I say man and not just vampire, because she makes me feel human again. Our love may not have survived, if we had both been made vampire. I believe now that we have found each other; our existence together is finally where it was meant to be.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes in a seductive manner.

"I would say I want to fuck you, but I want more than that. I want to make love to you and worship your beautiful body. I want to hear you scream my name as you come, but I know you wanted to get to know each other first, so I guess I can wait," I tell her.

"Alrighty then….after I go pee, let's continue where we left off and maybe, just maybe, the making love can commence." She wiggles her eyebrows and blows me a kiss as she gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

When she returns she starts, "Okay you told me about Anna and Diana, so let's talk about Lilliana. You said she was different but you were together longer. What was so different about her?"

I begin by telling her that after Diana and the child she was carrying died, I wasn't sure if this rebirth and loss cycle was something I could get used to. I wanted to be with her, I wanted our souls to sing like they did when we first bonded. _Why did we have to be separated for hundreds of years, only to be together for a brief time?_

Since my maker released me I was free to become something other than a warrior. I spent the majority of my vampire life battling one enemy after another. I wanted to take advantage of my riches and create a life that could allow me to blend into society without being found out. I decided walking the Earth a love struck fool waiting for Anna's return, was not doing me any good and what kind of a lover would I be when she did return. I needed to grow and become something that would make her accept me as a vampire. Diana understood what I had become, but the person she would be reborn as in the future may fear me and run away.

During the 18th and 19th centuries, vampires were still only known by the Royals. If I wished to blend into the European society, I needed to establish myself as a businessman and land owner. I began reading anything and everything that would give me the knowledge I needed to become a member of society. Since I was fluent in many languages, I purchased country estates in four different countries. I hired a staff for each one and remained at one estate for a number of years and then went to the next one. The staff usually consisted of over a hundred people and during the 19th century they were all just happy to be employed with a place to live. They were well treated and did not question the fact that I was unable to be out during the day. My excuse for my absence during the day was that I had a rare skin disease that caused my skin to blister if I was subjected to any sunlight. In each estate I had a few of the rooms fitted with heavy armor on the windows. I only interacted with the staff at night and hired a day person in each country.

I purchased many businesses through the years and had one or two trusted humans who were aware of vampires, run all the businesses during the day. I made all the decisions, but my business managers carried out all of my wishes. After each 10 or 20 year cycle, I would hire all new employees at the estate where I would reside for the next few years. The new employees didn't know me, so there was no reason to question the fact that I didn't physically age. There were always enough beautiful women who enjoyed my company and I fed and fucked on a nightly basis. I always glamoured them all into believing they had the best sex of their lives, but made sure they would never return a second time. Because of my looks and wealth, I was able to share the company of high born beauties, but the class did not matter to me. I wasn't picky as long as they were beautiful and not blond. If anyone even remotely reminded me of either Anna or Diana, I would send them away, never to return again.

Even though the loss of my beloved made me understand my future was with her, I still struggled with my selfishness. Having so many women fall at my feet, made me arrogant. They were all just a means to satisfaction and I cared nothing for their feelings. My selfishness took over and I became very lonely constantly wondered why Anna couldn't just hurry up and come to me. I was tired of humans; she was the only human I craved. I had no feeling in my chest to indicate Anna's return and hadn't seen anyone resembling her again in my travels.

One evening while I was living in England, I saw a beautiful young woman climbing out of her bedroom window. I watched for two more evenings and noticed that she was secretly meeting with a young man. The next night she met up with a young woman and boldly performed acts that I only thought vampires did. She was magnificent and I wanted her. Not like I wanted Anna. I wanted to make her my child so that I would have a vampire to converse with and share life with. Who knew how long it would be before my final life with Anna would come, and if she would even accept me. I approached the young woman one night and actually showed her the monster I was. She was amazed and asked if I was going to kill her. I said that I could give her immortality and spoil her with any possession she desired. She was so excited, she begged me to turn her, so I did. Three nights later, Pamela Ravenscroft became my one and only child. I had never given another human besides Diana my blood and I felt good about giving it to Pamela. For a brief period we pleasured each other sexually, but passion and love were never involved. Pam soon developed a strong preferance for women sex partners and I actually was extremely happy for her. I tired of her sexually almost immediately, but did not want to make her feel inadequate. After sex was out of the picture, our friendship flourished. Pam stayed with me until the late 1800's when I released her and gave her my blessing with the promise that she would return whenever I called her.

ooOooOooOoo

My master called me to Russia in 1907 because there was a bit of unrest in the area. He had been working for Alexander III and after his death, his son Nicholas II became Tsar. Appius felt that Nicholas needed assistance because he was so young. I had never been to Russia, so I jumped at the opportunity. Nicholas was only 26 years old in 1894 when he became Tsar, and had not been properly prepared to take on the responsibility. Master had been there these past years, because the Tsar's family was growing and he made so many wrong decisions that his life and that of his family's was in danger.

My assistance was required because I was able to fly. The northern areas of Russia were not being properly guarded due to the harsh cold. Even though the Trans Siberian Railroad was up and running, there were times when the weather did not allow it to proceed north. I would take off when I awoke and came back each morning to report to my master. One morning, after I had returned from the northern areas, I heard a commotion in an alleyway. A young peasant girl was bound and gagged and thrown into a wagon. I heard one of the soldiers say that this young, German whore would be a great prize for their commander. A tremendous hatred for the German immigrants was growing. Nicholas was not well loved by the Russian populace and his wife Alexandra, was a German princess. The people felt that she was a German spy.

For some reason, I could not allow this young, woman to be taken. I only had a couple of hours until dawn, so whatever I was going to do, must be done immediately. I sprang into action and knocked the soldiers unconscious. I then grabbed the young woman, flung her over my shoulder and took to the air. She was kicking and struggling with me, just as she had been with the soldiers. While in the air she became limp, so I assumed that she had passed out. When I landed at my master's estate, I took her to the basement where I had been staying. My master and some of his soldiers were staying with the Tsar at the Alexander Palace in St. Petersburg. He was better able to provide protection for them if he stayed closer to the family. Master's estate was vacant, except for a few servants. They had been glamoured to be completely oblivious to any vampire activity, so I was free to roam the estate. My room was quite extravagant, so I felt comfortable bringing the girl there and placing her on my bed. I proceeded to untie her and take the gag from around her mouth. I found a cloth and poured some cool water on it from a crystal carafe.

I slowly began wiping her face with the cool rag. Finally her eyes opened and she began to scream. I stared at her and began to glamour her. It didn't work, but she did calm down. After sitting up and surveying her surroundings, she seemed to sigh with relief. Her eyes were those of Anna's and Diana's, but I did not feel the flutter in my chest. As soon as our eyes met, I could feel the beat of her heart increase in speed.

I spoke in German at first and asked her which language she preferred.

"Thank you for saving me. I am called Liliana and those soldiers were going to hurt me. I was so afraid; I felt it would be better to just die. I could hear their heads and I saw what they hoped their commander would do to me," she quickly got out.

"What do you mean you could hear their heads?" I asked her.

"I have been cursed by hearing people's thoughts. I can hear what they have done and what they are about to do. It is very difficult to keep it hidden. When people find out that I can read their thoughts they think I am crazy," she bowed her head as if she were embarrassed of her ability.

She continued with her story, "My mother was a German girl who came to St. Petersburg to get away from the remote farming community she was born in. She only spoke German, so a soldier who was half German befriended her. They became lovers and then my mother got pregnant. He got sent away to war before I was born and he died. My mother was alone with a baby, so she took me to a church hoping they would take us both in. They would not take her because she was not a member of the Russian Orthodox Church, so they sent her out in the cold. She suffered much, but she did not give up. Because she was very beautiful, she was able to find work as a maid. The family was very wealthy and she was given her own room. At first she hid me in her room and left me alone most of the day. After her employer found out about me, he said I could stay if she would do sexual favors for him any time he demanded. For my sake, she gave in and I was then able to appear freely in the house. He fell in love with my mother so he allowed me to become educated. His wife hated my mother and as I grew into a young woman, she also hated me. My mother died last year, but I was allowed to stay because the master of the house cared for me."

"I learned the Russian language and could finally read the minds of the Russian soldiers that came to the house for secret meetings. I believe they were plotting against the Tsar and they found me listening at the door one evening. That was when they grabbed me and tied me up to take me to their commander. The master did not even protect me. He just let them take me. He said that I was a virgin and their commander would enjoy deflowering me. You saved me and I am forever indebted to you. I will help you with whatever you wish."

"Thank you little one, but I won't be here much longer and my master will not want you around. I have a number of homes and if you would like, I would like you to work for me. I wish to be honest with you about what I am. I am not human, so if I show you what I am, will you still work for me and not be afraid?"

"You are so beautiful; I really don't care what you are. I have never seen a man as tall and have such eyes! What are you, if you are not human?" she asked.

I allowed my fangs to lower and she did not flinch.

She clapped her hands as a child would and giggled, "Oh, I think that is very entertaining. Are you one of those people who drink the blood of humans? I have heard the gypsies speak of your kind. You can have some of my blood if you don't kill me. You can use me to read the minds of humans. You can do anything with me because I owe you everything and I do not fear you."

That was the beginning of a wonderful ten year relationship. I took her to my estate in Germany because I thought the language would be easier for her. She was only 17 when I found her, so I felt it my duty to educate her. She learned about the world and soon became fluent in many other languages. Her mother's employer gave her an education, but it was very limited. She read with a hunger and my library grew. She was devoted to me and my care and soon became not only my lover, but the only human I trusted with my daytime business.

I knew that she was Anna, because of her eyes and the way she made love to me. I did not have the flutter in my chest, but I felt love for her and a great passion that died along with her. Anna and Diana looked exactly alike, but Lilliana was a little different. Her hair fell in beautiful long strawberry blond curls down to her waist and she was taller with the most beautiful hourglass body I had ever seen. She was not a warrior, but had a fiery temper that she would unleash at anyone who would question my demands. I did not have to glamour anyone, because she would take care of the humans for me. She could read their minds, so she would know if they were honest before they opened their mouths. She was my only lover and she provided me with every meal. She was not Fae, but I was still addicted.

ooOooOooOoo

One evening while we were residing at my estate in England, there was a knock at the door. The servants called Lilliana to come to the door because the man said he needed to speak with the master or mistress of the house. I asked Lilliana to go so she could read his mind to see what business he had with me. She knew right away that he was a vampire and he needed her invitation before he could enter the house. She enjoyed the company of vampires, because their minds were blank to her and it gave her peace.

"Is Erik Northman available to speak with me this evening?" the man asked.

"May I ask what your name might be and what business you have with him?" Lilliana returned.

"My name is William Compton and I have a request from Sophie Ann Le Clerq, the Queen of the great state of Louisiana in the United States," William proclaimed.

"Please stay there for a moment Mr. Compton and I will return with an answer from Mr. Northman."

After relaying this information to me, I reluctantly went to the door and proceeded to invite Mr. Compton in. I did not know who he was, but I did know Sophie Ann. Apparently she had sent Mr. Compton to find me and ask me to come to Louisiana for a Summit that was being held in New Orleans. They were in need of a new Sheriff for Area 5 and she wanted to appoint me to that position. I told him I would have to think about the request. If I accepted, I had much to do before I moved to Louisiana. He thanked me and left, awaiting my answer.

Lilliana and I had not had our pleasures yet and I was hungry for her. I never told her about her soul and our future together. I chose to live with her and enjoy her company. The only thing she needed to know was that I loved her completely. We shared blood and formed a bond. This was done for her protection. Her telepathy would be the death of her if any other vampire got wind of it.

After thinking on Sophie Ann's request, I had an "ah-ha" moment. The name "Sheriff" lit up in my head like a light bulb. Becoming Sheriff would possibly be the first step in the future that was foretold by Einin. I, therefore, accepted the invitation to go to Louisiana and would accept my duties as Sheriff.

ooOooOooOoo

The voyage was long. Lilliana made sure we had a berth that was very dark. She told the shipping company that her "husband" had a skin ailment that prevented him from experiencing the sun. They understood and gave her a suite that was light tight. We enjoyed our evenings on the ship. She was so excited about going to the United States; her childlike excitement was very infectious. She took care of all of my business arrangements in Europe and had the business managers sell all but one estate. I kept all the businesses, because they were very lucrative and my bank accounts were growing. We entered the United States as Eric and Lilliana Northman. I dropped the "k" on the end of my name and made it more American by putting a"c" on the end instead. We both boarded an evening train and left for New Orleans, Louisiana.

The Summit went well and I accepted my position. I did not introduce Lilliana to the Queen and as far as she was concerned I could have any human pet I wished. William Compton, however, asked about my beautiful companion. He asked where she was and if she made the voyage with me. I did not answer him and could tell that he had found her enticing. Her beauty and strength certainly turned the heads of many human men and vampires alike.

After purchasing a home in Shreveport we set up housekeeping. I was now Sheriff, but that position kept me very busy and away from Lilliana. I travelled a lot and found I needed to feed from others in my absence from her. She became very upset one evening when she read the mind of a young woman who had passed by us. In order to feed in those days, a vampire needed to make the human think that they were being seduced sexually. They were glamoured into forgetting about the feeding and just made to believe that they just had sex.

Tears formed in Lilliana's eyes and she turned and asked, "How could you?"

In her rage she ran into the street without looking and was hit by a man riding a black stallion. The horse became enraged and it kept stomping on my beloved. I recognized the woman and realized too late what had enraged Lilliana. I was too late. I ran to her but could not give her my blood in front of the people who had gathered. I kept pleading with her not to leave me, and whispered, "The girl was glamoured, I did not cheat I only fed." She looked up into my eyes and said, "I know. Soon, my love, soon."

I pleaded, "Soon what, soon what?"

Her eyes closed and she left this world yet another time.

ooOooOooOoo

After my story of Lilliana I looked at my beloved and she had tears in her eyes. She began weeping and I tried to comfort her. I tried to get her mind off of Lilliana so I asked her to tell me why she thought I was an angel when she first met me years ago.

**A/N: I hope you all realize this is just my version of why Eric is so attracted to Sookie and what may have happened in his life. I am trying to incorporate events and characters from the books, but I am changing the actual events when Sookie and Eric actually get together. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: Make me forget

**A/N: I know this story seems sad, but Eric will be with Sookie, it's just the process finding her and the lifetimes it takes. I'm not trying to following Charlaine Harris's storyline, but using her characters in a different way. Thank you so much for reading.**

**Chapter 7: Make me forget.**

"Okay, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," Sookie smiled as she tried to make a silly joke.

"I'm getting impatient, Lover, can this wait until after. . ." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"No, not yet. If you knew right away that Diana and Lilliana were Anna, why didn't you get a flutter in your chest when you met me? And if you were able to make Diana pregnant, why didn't Lilliana get pregnant after ten years?" Sookie asked.

"Ah-h. . . good questions. I see this evening will involve a lot of talking and not. . . .I really want you badly and if I answer your questions, will you yield Lover?" Once again I stare in her eyes.

"I think that can be arranged, but I really need to know before, okay?" Her eyes pleaded.

Very well, my Lover. These memories have been suppressed for over 90 years and now they are somewhat difficult to relay. But, for you, I will share my memories good or bad. I must warn you, you may not like the person I became when Lilliana died. It affected me more than I realized it could.

When Lilliana died in my arms that evening, I picked her up and carried her around the corner so that I would not be seen. The bloody tears were streaming down my face and I took to the air. We had a home in the Highland Area of Shreveport and that was the only place I wanted to bring her. I couldn't let any humans touch her, she was _mine_ and I would bury her in my yard and give her a beautiful headstone.

Her last words haunted me. She believed me, but she was so upset she just blindly took off. Her life was what kept my interest in living and working to be a better man. I was going to formerly ask her to marry me and I would ease the idea of me turning her. She loved the daylight, but didn't mind being with me only in the evenings. Our arrangement worked so well, that I think she didn't worry about her starting to age while I stayed the same. I knew our love wouldn't change, but the love making would. She was proud of her looks and she knew how to use her body. That issue was gone now that she was no more. As vampire I shouldn't be so concerned at the loss of a human "pet". But, she was not a pet, she was my beloved and I was devastated.

After I buried her, I went to the basement where I had a full home. It was light tight and I could stay there indefinitely. I mourned for two days and decided that I could not exist waiting for my future with Anna any longer. I was going to join her in death and I did not care about Einin's words. I just decided that Liliana's "Soon, my love, soon," meant that I will join her in death soon. I planned on meeting the sun, but I put it off for awhile as I slowly starved to death in my basement. I ignored my business as Sheriff and did not answer the telephone when it began ringing. Lilliana was my day person and she took care of my personal business. I guess one would liken it to a husband letting the wife take care of the household and when she dies, he is left completely ignorant of how to run things. I was lost without her.

I was hold up in my basement for over two weeks when Pam appeared at my door. She begged me to open the door and at first I told her to leave. Then I allowed her into my chambers because I wanted to leave everything to her and she needed to contact my lawyer to take care of all the paperwork, before I met my final death. The only problem was that Pam did not allow that to happen. She had never seen me in such a physical or mental mess. I had forgotten that I had begun to call her to me. I was starting a few businesses down by the riverfront and needed her to help me. Lilliana also wanted to meet my child, so I felt that the time was right to call her back to me. My strength was what she remembered and she could not bear to see me like this.

"What has happened to you master? Why are you so distraught?" Pam questioned.

I had never told Pam about my life as a human. She didn't know about Anna, Diana and now I did not want to tell her about Lilliana. She would not understand my feelings for a human. I did feel, however, that I should at least tell her about Lilliana now that I wanted to meet the sun. I told her that I just lost a human that I was in love with and I did not want to live any longer. She wouldn't accept that I loved a human enough to die, so she said that she would fix everything and she would return to me in two days and begged me not to meet the sun.

After two days Pam returned with a young woman. I thought that she brought the woman for me to feed from and I refused. She said that the young woman was named Hallow and she was a witch. She was going to ask the witch to put a spell on me so that I would not remember the sadness in my life and also not remember the source of the sadness. I would be as good as new and all we owed Hallow was $25,000.00 and that her future grandchildren would call on me for favors. Hallow was a powerful witch because she knew about the power of vampire blood and had been bonded with a stupid vampire named Gregory. She was married and had two children when her husband died. The vampire was just using her for sex and blood, but she found that his blood made her a more powerful witch.

Pam would not listen to my refusal and she just went about taking care of the situation the only way she could. She loved me and could not see me suffer. She also did not want me to meet the sun, so this was her answer. The spell worked, but the witch tricked Pam. Unknown to Pam, Gregory was a troublemaker and I had shown him my wrath a few times. Hallow jumped at the chance to get back at me for his pain. She added to the spell. She not only took the pain away she added that I would meet my beloved again, but would not know it. "_If your beloved came to you_ _on her own and accepted you and your vampire ways, the spell would be broken and you could_ _live happily ever after_."

Hallow knew nothing about my past or future. The only thing Pam told her was that I was distraught over the loss of my beloved and wanted to meet the sun. I guess Hallow figured that my beloved was gone so I would never meet her again and never live happily ever after. Pam was so upset about the second part of the spell; she killed Hallow on the spot.

After the spell started to work, I looked up at Pam and said, "Welcome my child, please bring me a few bloodbags to feed and fuck. For some reason I have quite the appetite!"

ooOooOooOoo

I completely forgot about Anna, Diana and Lilliana. My human life was not forgotten; I just remembered my marriage to Aude and my children. I remembered my master and turning Pam. I also remembered my responsibility as Sheriff of Area 5 and began my life as a strong and arrogant vampire.

Pam was so proud of herself and I did not remember any interaction with the witch, Hallow. Pam and I became the "Dynamic Duo". Since she loved women and apparently so did I, we spent every evening scoping out the local bars. We decided that owning a few jazz clubs and bars would be the best way for us to feed and fuck as much as we wanted. I was still a good Sheriff and followed the rules. I never killed a human unless it was deserved. Again with my money and looks I got everything I wanted. We opened six clubs and through the years we became so wealthy that we could probably pay for the national debt two or three times over.

I should be happy, right? I wasn't. I never pretended to be happy. I just carried on in a cold, calculated manner. I sometimes felt a pain in my chest. I should not feel pain unless I had silver chains scorching me or a stake in my heart. I couldn't place the feeling, but I did not dwell on it and the only thing that happened was boredom. I felt I was missing something or someone, but my mind was blank. I would never tell Pam of my feelings because she would just tease me. She was relentless when she knew she had something to hold over me, so I never spoke of my pain. She actually wanted to leave Louisiana and begged me to take her on a trip around the world. Maybe we could find better "pickins" elsewhere. For some reason, I could not bring myself to leave Shreveport.

ooOooOooOoo

In 1994 I was so damned tired of humans and I had such an unfulfilled feeling. I had everything . . . didn't I? This must be what happens to wealthy humans when they have everything and eventually nothing makes them happy. I was so enraged one evening for some reason, so I took to the sky. I wasn't sure why, but that evening I had flown towards a very rural part of Louisiana and just wanted to walk through the trees and think about how lonely my life had become.

As I flew over an old farmhouse, I saw an old man running and yelling after someone and his pants were unzipped and falling down. I became curious and thought, "_This should be entertaining_."

The old man stopped, however, and he zipped his pants and went back into the house. This made me more curious so I flew towards the direction the old man had begun to run. All of a sudden my keen senses picked up the most beautiful smell. I had never, ever remembered smelling anything that sweet and sensual. I knew it was blood, because that would be the only smell that would get me so excited. This was not ordinary blood and I felt a compulsion so strong that I couldn't ever remember feeling it before. The closer I got to the smell the stronger it became and my fangs came out. Whoever it was, was bleeding quite abit and I knew that I may not be able to stop myself. When I got to the source of the aroma, I saw a young girl lying under some branches with cuts all over her body and a few large gashes that were bleeding profusely. She was not conscious, so I felt I could approach her without being found out. This was before the great revelation.

I moved the branches and saw the most beautiful child imaginable. She had long blond hair and had on the cutest little pajamas. She was very tan and seemed around 10 or 11 years old. I began picking up the branches that were on top of her and picked her up in my arms to cradle her. I could not help myself so I began licking her deep wounds and could not believe how wonderful her blood tasted. If I had not been so old, I may have just drained her right then and there and that would have been the end of her. My compulsion was so strong though and I also knew it was not just her blood. As I licked and closed her wounds I noticed that she may have a broken leg. I felt down her leg and confirmed that to be so. I was a very smart vampire and had survived these centuries by not doing anything binding when it came to humans. Pam was the only child I had made and as far as I knew I had never given another human my blood. I knew that if I would give this child my blood, it would heal her and I would be able to feel her when I was away from her. How could I bind myself to a child? I could not, would not, pleasure myself with a child. I had been a father in my human life and would have killed any man that would have hurt my children in this manner.

I made a decision and felt I would just have to live with it and see how it developed in the future. Only time would tell what type of bond I would have with this child if I chose to heal her. Perhaps I could glamour her and she would not remember me after she wakes up. I was certain that if I gave her my blood, she would wake up and what would I do then? I could not help myself, I was so attracted to her that I did not hesitate and I bit my wrist. I put it to her lips and hoped that she could at least ingest a small amount. When that small amount brought her around, she could drink a bit more so as to heal her many wounds. I kept licking and sucking her wounds as she began to drink my blood. I was amazed how it made me feel, and I wasn't sure how the child would feel when she woke up and saw a strange man holding and licking her. I couldn't help but feel the sexual desire that comes with the exchanging of blood, but I put it into perspective and allowed for the child's age and innocence. I would never harm an innocent child who was most assuredly a virgin. In my day a beautiful child this age would probably already be married and pregnant. The old man must have been trying to do something to her. After this brief blood exchange, I now wanted to kill anyone who would endanger her life or her innocence. I felt so protective of her; I did not know how I could be away from her when the healing was done.

As she drank, I knew she should not have too much of my blood at her age because I did not want to accidently turn her. As I watched her wounds begin to heal, the child opened her eyes. They were the most beautiful blue and I stared deep into her eyes and was lost in her beauty. The physical beauty soon became deeper to me and I was drawn into her stare. I was so afraid she would scream and run that I prepared himself. Instead she put her arms around my neck and gave me a very soft, sweet kiss on the cheek. Then she surprised me and sweetly kissed my lips and I became so excited.

"_What the hell! I will not do this to a child_," I thought, so I pulled back and looked deep into her eyes to distract her.

She slowly said, "Thank you, my angel."

I did not know what it meant. _Did this child think I was an angel_? I looked into her eyes and began to glamour her. She started to giggle and say that she was so glad that God had answered her prayers and sent her own angel to take care of her. The glamour was not working and I came to realize that this child not only had the sweetest tasting blood I had ever tasted, but she was very far from normal.

I began to speak. "What is your name child?"

She just said "Silly angel, you know my name, but if you want to play games, it starts with an _S_."

"What is your name my angel?" she asked.

For some reason I felt very playful myself and said "It begins with an _E_."

"Okay my beautiful angel named _E_, are you going to take me away from all the terrible people who hate me?" she asked. "My stupid uncle needs to lose his dick in an accident I think. He has abused me far too long, so if you can take care of that problem, that would be nice."

I told her I would, but she must go back home.

She said," No, I need to be with you!"

That was what I was afraid of and I tried to calm her down and tell her that I had to go back to heaven (a tiny falsehood) and would take her to her home. Then I had the worst fear! If her blood attracted me more than anything in my long life, what would happen if she encountered another vampire? I told her I needed to take her home and I would take care of her uncle. I told her to tell her Grandmother what her uncle had tried to do and I was confident that she would believe her when others did not. I also said that I could not physically see her again, but I would bring her a present and I wanted her to keep it with her always for her protection. Of course she argued with me a lot and kept hugging me and kissing me. I felt so possessive and protective of this little girl named "_S_", it took all of my power to take her home and lay her in her bed and kiss her forehead goodbye.

"You must not tell anyone of our meeting and when you get older I will come back to you my child," I sadly explained.

She began to cry, but she understood that angels are very busy and she told me she would wait for my return. She told me she loved me and thought I was the most beautiful angel and thanked me for giving her just a small amount of happiness in what had been a very sad life.

I tore myself away from her because her Grandmother had returned. I blew her a kiss and said, "Thank you my child for giving me a small amount of happiness in my very long life."

Later the next night the child felt a presence in her bedroom. She thought her angel had returned, but she did not see him. Instead, right beside her head was package and a beautiful red rose. The note said, "_Wear this for protection and remember you are special_." The child excitedly opened the package. Inside was a beautiful silver chain necklace with a delicate angel on it. On the back of the angel it said "_To "S" from "E"._

I found her uncle and made sure that he had an accident that would keep him from hurting any other little girl. I then decided I would glamour him into thinking he was very wealthy and ordered him to start giving large amounts of money to the little girl's grandmother. He was to specify that the money was for her education and anything else she needed to be happy. I then arranged to start putting a steady stream of money into her uncle's bank account. I also knew I would not be able to keep my hands and fangs off of her if I spent any time around her and hoped she would wear the silver angel. I returned to her bedroom while she was sleeping for a couple of months just to watch her. I realized that I couldn't continue doing that so I decided that perhaps when she was a grown woman she would try to find me if she still believed in angels. Until then I just silently thanked her for giving me back "_feelings."_

**A/N: Next chapter. Sookie's side of the first meeting and what happened after she met her angel.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Please send me an angel.**

**Sookie:**

"I truly felt like you were an angel that God sent to take me away from all the sad things that had happened to me." I started my side of the story.

"What possibly could have happened to such a beautiful child?" Eric looked confused.

"Thank you for saying I was a beautiful child, because others would definitely differ with you."

"Tell me about it My Lover, I promise you have my undivided attention," Eric pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "But first, don't you think I make a better God than an Angel?"

I moved slowly behind Eric and placed my hands in his hair and said, "This beautiful, silky hair is Godlike." Then I licked his ear slowly moving my tongue down his neck and said, "This broad neck is that of a warrior and these tight, muscular shoulders would make any angel fall to her knees. Of course I would liken you to a God today, but when I was 11 years old, you were an angel, **My Angel**. Can I continue?"

Eric turned around and snuggled his nose into my neck and began inhaling my scent, but I cut me off and continued.

"Okay…..I know compared to what you have gone through, my short life pales to yours. However, I am what I am because of my past. When I was eight years old my parents were crossing a bridge when a flash flood engulfed their car and they went crashing into the swollen river. They both drowned and my brother, Jason, and I came to my Gran's house to live. I always blamed myself for their deaths because I didn't want to stay with my Gran while they were out having fun without us. After a call to Gran's house to check on us, I begged them to come home. They turned around and went back over the bridge when the flood grabbed them. They wouldn't have turned around if it wasn't for me! My Gran was so sweet to take us in and raise us, but we were a burden for her. She didn't have a lot of money, so she couldn't give us much. We always ate well and our clothes were new, just not expensive. We always helped her with everything, so that part was good. We became closer by working together."

"Eric, now that we are together, I need to tell you about my disability," Joking aside I was serious and afraid he would not understand.

"Oh no Lover, am I falling for damaged goods….freak of nature….three boobs? I see absolutely nothing wrong with you Miss Stackhouse." I was serious and he was teasing...I gave him my best stink eye. "Okay….continue with your story. Whatever you want to tell me, I will take seriously." I guess he was apologizing.

"Well I didn't want to tell you about it, but now that you shared your life with Lilliana and she had my same disability, I assume you will understand. Anyhoo, when I was in school I did fine until I turned eleven and started my period. My body began to change and my breasts started to grow. They weren't huge, but the other girls still had mosquito bites for boobs. The boys started to pay attention to me and that made the girls mad. I could read the boys minds…..

"_Wish I could touch those boobs."_

"_Wonder what she looks like naked."_

"_Maybe if I pretend to be nice to her, she will let me touch them."_

"Those thoughts were enough to make me throw up. I only wanted people to like me, not to lust after me. At first the girls did not really pay attention to me because they didn't feel threatened by me. When the boys kept coming up to me, the girls started spreading rumors about me and teasing me. I could read their minds and they were just jealous. They really didn't think I was ugly or poor white trash, but it made them feel better to call me those cruel names rather than just ignore me. I just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. But I couldn't and I just learned to ignore everyone….thus, no friends. Tara was still my friend, because her mom was a drunk and my Gran would take care of her sometimes. Even when I went to church I would hear the thoughts of the men in the church…..

"_That Stackhouse girl is getting tasty. Too bad she is jailbait, I would hit that."_

"_I bet her pussy is tight."_

"_I would love to slowly run my tongue over her body and those tits."_

"And those were god fearing men who were fathers!"

"I kept hearing about the angel of God and how he or she came to all these people in the bible, so I kept praying for one to come to me. I felt like I was crazy because I could hear people's thoughts and I figured no one liked me. I needed to get out of Bon Temps, so I thought an Angel could take me somewhere quiet and peaceful."

"One afternoon Jason fell out of a tree and broke his arm. I had a fever and was in bed, so Gran didn't want to take me with her to the Shreveport Hospital. She called my Great-Uncle Bartlett to babysit me. I said I could take care of myself, but she would not leave me alone. I had been asleep when Gran left and I did not hear my Great-Uncle arrive."

"When I was younger and my parents were still alive, I would hear his mind and his thoughts were terrible. He would always touch me and want me to sit on his lap when my parents left the room. I told my parents, but they did not believe me and thought that Uncle Bartlett just loved me."

"After I started to wake up, I heard my Great Uncle's mind saying _My little Sookie is sure growing into a beautiful child. I will go in her room and have her touch me and no one will believe her_.

I usually wore a flannel nightgown to bed in those days, but because I had a high fever Gran dressed me in some very short baby dolls. I looked down at myself and thought, _Uh_ _Oh, I don't want him to even look at me in these_. I began, _Please God send me an angel and take_ _me away from here!_

"My uncle was in the door before I could finish my prayer and I heard him unzipping his pants. I felt myself becoming weak with nausea and thought I was going to throw up. When he sat down beside me on my bed, I don't know what came over me, but I smacked him in the face and kicked him in the groin as hard as I could. He wailed and I ran. I ran out the door in my baby dolls and no shoes. The sun had already set and it was dark outside. but I knew I had to run and keep on going so he would not catch me. I heard what he was going to make me do and I would never let that happen. I felt I could not stop running and I finally came to a ravine and had no where else to go. I once again prayed for my angel and jumped."

"That was when you came and took care of me and all I remember was how beautiful you were and I wanted you to take me to heaven with you. After you left the necklace for me the next night, I still thought you would come, but you didn't and I just figured you had to stay in heaven. I thought of hurting myself again so you would come, but for some reason my life changed after that night."

"My uncle Bartlett had fallen when he ran after me and injured his spinal cord. He was confined to a wheelchair and he never bothered me again. Then my Gran started getting money from a relative that I didn't know and we made so many improvements in our lives. She knew I was unhappy in school and my grades suffered for it. I was smart, but my disability got in my way. She found a private school for children with special abilities and enrolled me for the next school year. I was surprised to see that there were so many children with abilities. We didn't share our abilities with each other. We went to formal school together, and then each child would spend a period each day with a special teacher. My special teacher was named Claudine and she taught me how to put up barriers in my mind, so that I wasn't bombarded by everyone's thoughts. I learned very fast and she told me that what I considered a disability was really an ability and I should use it for helping others and never abuse it."

"Because I did so well in the private school, I was able to graduate from middle school there and the next year I went back to high school in Bon Temps. I was a different person than when the girls teased me and the boys lusted after me. Because of the money, Gran let me buy nice clothes and she bought me a cute little car. I never tried to read the other students minds and because of my training, I didn't hear the teachers' thoughts either. I became an honor student and graduated with a 4.0 GPA. In my high school a 4.0 was as high of a grade point average we could get, because the honors classes we took didn't count for extra credit. I decided I wanted to be a history teacher so I enrolled in LSU in Shreveport and was on my way to my future."

"The only thing I didn't have was a love life. I didn't care much for the boys I met in high school so I didn't date at all. Even though I could keep my shields up, it was very tiring for long periods of time. Every day I would come home from school and all I wanted to do was let down my shields and take a nap. In my rest, my mind always went back to my Angel named "_E_". I wore the necklace everyday and only took it off to take a shower. I always dreamed about him, but it was different each time. Sometimes we would be children together and have fun. Then we were high in the mountains where there was snow everywhere, but he kept me warm and safe. Once in awhile I had reddish hair and it was the turn of the century. I just figured it was all the history I had been studying in college; I never thought it could be past lives. I always felt so much love when I was with him in my dreams. We even made love a few times and I would wake up with my hands on myself experiencing what I assumed was an orgasm."

"It was my junior year in college and a few of my friends decided that we should go out and party. We decided to go to a really cool dance club down by the river. They had live music on the weekends and we all just loved to dance. I would dance with guys, or my girlfriends, I didn't care as long as I got to dance. I would only dance once with a guy and if he tried to hang around with us and keep dancing I would just say I had a boyfriend. (I lied, but all my friends would say that if the guys were pushy). This club was so cool. It had a Viking theme and it was called Valkyrie. Since I was a history major and some of my dreams were during the Viking era, I was so-o excited."

"When we finally got in with our fake I.D.'s, my mouth dropped. Suspended from a very high ceiling was a replica of a Viking Long Ship. The walls were decorated with pictures of Vikings with their broad swords ready for battle. Broad swords and knives were on display in huge frames. In another part of the bar, there were Valkyrie suspended from the ceiling as if they were going to swoop down and take us to Valhalla. It was so awesome! I really have to commend you on your taste, Eric."

"I was so astounded by the authenticity of the place, I felt like I was in a museum. Now I now why everything was so accurate and authentic, but then I was so amazed."

"We pushed through the crowd and found a spot at the bar, which was also shaped like a long ship with a beautiful mahogany wood counter. We ordered our drinks and waited for the music. There were huge men dressed as Viking warriors acting as bouncers and the cocktail waitresses were also dressed as Viking warriors, only female and very sexy. When the music started, my best friend, Amelia, and I started to dance, actually bump and grind. We were getting a lot of attention from the guys that were dancing around us and their female partners were getting a little mean. One of the guys mentioned that I had great tits and his girlfriend must have been drunk because she hauled off and hit me. I didn't do anything to her at first because she surprised me. Since I was a black belt in Karate, I did not make it a point to fight, but this bitch did not let up. I kept blocking her whenever she took a swing at me, but finally I had to hit her. She was unconscious instantly and I found I was being grabbed by one of the Viking bouncers and taken to a huge office."

"This was it, I had trained for years in the art of Karate and knew that my body was a powerful weapon and I did not strike when I was mad. I blew it and now I was probably going to jail. Plus I had a fake I.D., if they really checked it closely my picture didn't even look like me. What the hell was I going to do? My Gran would have to bail me out and she's too old to drive all the way to Shreveport at night."

"I actually felt like I was going to cry. This I have not done in ages. I was a strong person now and I didn't let things upset me. Just as a tear started down my face, there you were. I mean there "He" was . . . my angel. You were different though. When you rescued me years ago your hair was shoulder length and very blond. Now your hair is still blond but it was short and combed back. You were dressed in tight jeans and a nice blue silk shirt that matched the color of you eyes. Since I was a child when I saw what I assumed was an angel, you were larger than life. Then I thought, _Maybe this was_ _just a very hot man who reminded me of my dream angel_. When you walked in you ignored me and kept your eyes on a report of some sort and sat in your chair and leaned back and put your huge feet up on the desk. You motioned for the Viking guards to leave and they left and shut the door. You ass, you just kept ignoring me and started to work on your computer. Finally, I was getting pissed. Either you were going to call the police, or let me go. I needed to know."

"What the hell are your doing, mister? Why have you brought me here and then just sit there like an ass?" I asked you. Still nothing. "Alrighty then, if you won't say anything, I am getting my ass out of here and you can just sit there and pretend to be important."

I got up and started to the door and before I could stand and turn around you were already at the door.

"You are not to leave." He ordered.

"You are not my fucking father and you better stand down now. How the hell did you get up so fast?" Now you had my attention. Then you started that hoky poky shit and began staring in my eyes and my head started to buzz.

"You will stay here with me and do as I say, no questions, understand?" I guess you thought you were pretty tough, but it didn't work.

"Once again I don't appreciate you bossing me around. If this is some kind of a joke I am not laughing and I suggest you let me return to my friends." I guess I didn't scare you abit with that.

"Your friends are taken care of and you are mine for the evening. Why are you not doing as you are told? Your different, I knew it. Do you know me? Do I look farmiliar to you little one?" You finally warmed up and I knew you were my angel.

"As a matter of fact, I thought you reminded me of someone I met when I was a little girl. Don't laugh, but I thought he was an angel and came to take me away with him. But, when you started to act like an ass, I knew you weren't him."

"Well, well, well. You finally come back into my life." Your eyes were full of lust. "You have grown into a most beautiful woman. You still have that scent and a virgin too? How have you managed that in this day and age?" I dare you ask me that, but it did kind of excite me.

"So you admit that you are the man who saved me when I was 11 years old? Why did you hide from me if you were just a man? Why didn't you just come and see me?" Now I was mad again that my angel had done such a wonderful thing for me and then never, never came to see me.

"I dreamt of you every night. I prayed for you and almost hurt myself again just to see you." I finally began to look you up and down and have to admit you were huge. Your height, your muscles all amazed me. Your pants were so tight that every muscle in you legs and ass were noticeable. There was another very prominent muscle that was noticeable in your pants, but I chose to ignore that at the moment. I'm sure you realize what you do to women...don't you? Your face was perfect, no flaws, no wrinkles, and no scars. Just smooth skin with lips that were definitely drawing me in. Your hair was silky and I just felt the urge to grab a handful and pull your face down to mine. I couldn't though, because I felt that you had a lot of explaining to do, before I would let myself succumb to your beauty and evident charms."

Your voice became very smooth and low, as if you were trying to console a child. "I couldn't come back to you for fear that I might harm you. You were very young and your blood called to me, your beauty was drawing me in and I had to stay away from you. I let you think I was an angel because what I really was and am, is something that you would fear and I would rather that you have good memories of me."

"Wait, you lost me when you said what you were and am. What does that mean? You are just a man aren't you?" I looked puzzled. I let down my shields and I heard absolutely nothing. You were a blank. That was new to me. I would get at least some form of energy from someone. My curiosity took over and I asked, "If you think that you are something I will fear, don't worry. Please tell me what you are because I have built you up so much in my imagination, you have no idea. I dream about you in so many different time frames and scenarios, you couldn't possibly scare me away."

"First, where is your necklace? I gave that to you to protect you and now it is not on your neck." You seemed so concerned and mad about that necklace.

"The chain broke and I carry it in my purse. Why would it protect me, please tell me what you are?" I begged.

"As you wish. But I warn you, I am something that your kind has written about in horror books. Humans have made us monsters and would not understand what we really are and capable of," you said, then you grabbed me so fast and turned me into the wall beside the door. I heard a "click" sound and two very prominent fangs came out of your mouth.

"Fucking fangs, my angel had fangs. What the hell! Strangely I was not afraid. I actually became so turned on that I slowly took my finger and touched one. They were so sharp that my finger got what felt like a paper cut. Your mouth was on the blood so fast and it felt good. Still no fear. As you sucked on my finger, hyour eyes rolled and they closed.

"You began pushing your crouch against my thigh as I was pinned to the wall. You let go of my finger and before I knew it those lips that I had been admiring before, were on my lips. Since I had no comparison to a kiss or actually to an erection, I promptly gave you high marks mister?

"Your lips were so soft and then your tongue moved to gain entrance into my mouth. That was it, all those dreams, all the time spent thinking about my angel made me go crazy. I certainly was not myself. It felt like I was home, like you were mine and mine alone. I opened my mouth wide and battled that soft and silky tongue with my own. Your hands moved down to my breasts and I heard moaning. Yep, I was moaning and you were growling. Then there was a knock at the door and my mind came back to reality. Remember...Pam. I thought she was your girlfriend or something and I became livid."

"Go away Pam, I am busy!" you barked.

"Are you through with the troublemaker, we need to close up it is nearly 2:00 a.m." I heard from the other side of the door.

"Fine, I will join you in a few minutes. Make sure all the bloodbags are gone, I am still busy in here," you told her.

"Do you need any help, she smells devine!" Pam yelled through the door.

"No! Go away!" I didn't understand at the time why you were so possessive, but I'm glad you were.

"Finally I had cooled down, but my panties were so wet I almost thought I had wet my pants. Then I actually said it. "So, you are not an angel, but you are a. . . vampire?"

"Yes, I guess you are not afraid, because I can smell your arousal," you whispered in my ear.

"Strangely, I am not afraid. I don't know what I feel for you, but it sure isn't fear. Are you going to kill me? Is that why you stayed away? Are there lots of vampires in the world?"

"So many questions and so little time to answer," You shook your head back and forth with a smirk. "I am the owner of this club and will be here tomorrow night. I would like it if you would return here tomorrow evening so that we can discuss this further. I promise I won't kill you. In fact I think you will like what I do to you. Bring extra panties." Again a smirk and such high handedness.

"Okay, only because I am curious. I am still mad at you and we need to do a lot of talking before anything can happen like this again," I motioned my hand from you back to myself. You started out the door and I asked, "Wait, what about the incident and my fake I.D.? Aren't you worried I will go to the local television studio and tell the world about you?"

"As far as the incident, she deserved it and I got hot watching you hit her. Your fake I.D. is of no concern to me and you won't say a word to anyone. I strangely trust you completely...you were pretty confident!"

"With that you were out the door and I was on my way home with my friends. I was so excited about tomorrow night that I almost couldn't sleep. When sleep finally came I dreamt of my angel now turned vampire. We were on a bed of furs and he was a Viking. We were young and so in love. I was excited about something, but what? I tried to will the dream to continue, but it just stopped. Then I slept without dreaming looking forward to tomorrow."

**A/N: Thanks for reading and your reviews. How is Eric going to remember his beloved? Next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Angel or devil.**

**Eric:**

I had gone on these past 9 years without even a glimpse of the child that made such an impression on my undead life. I can't even remember feeling these feelings in my human life. There was something so familiar about her, but my mind was blank.

After taking care of her uncle and making sure her family was financially set, I went about with my life as usual. My vampire life didn't seem so easy after tasting the child. I found out that her parents had died when she was 8 and lived with her grandmother. She had a brother named Jason and her name was Susanna Stackhouse. I knew that I could never have her the way she deserved. She needed to grow up, marry, have 2.5 children (what does that mean anyway?) and live her life to the fullest. My desire for her would only cause her pain. For some reason I felt I did not want to cause her pain, I needed to protect her and make her happy. I didn't fit into that "happy" category. I stayed away.

Pam noticed a difference in me, but chose to pretend I hadn't changed. We went on with our vampire lives as normal, tasting as many beautiful women as possible. I started feeling bad about glamouring so many of them, which I had never felt before. I didn't enjoy sex, but still felt the need each time I fed. Whenever I felt my release, I would insist that the women would be glamoured to forget me completely and get the hell away from me. Before the child, I would have just glamoured each human into believing I was the best fuck they had ever had and would be glad to come back for more. We had many nightclubs and the women crowded in most evenings for music, dancing, drinking and sex with the owners. Pam was in was in her element, but I just had to pretend to be.

After establishing the nightclub Val Kyrie, I felt that I had created a masterpiece. It was a project that I had wanted to work on for the past 80 years. The time was finally right and the 21st century humans seemed to be interested in the historical value of it. Their minds seemed so much more open than I had ever expected them to be. The vampire community was even planning on coming out in the open this year. Since the Royals knew about us it seemed only natural that we would start to make ourselves known to the governments of each country. A Japanese scientist developed a synthetic blood that could be used for treating humans when the blood banks could not provide enough blood. It came on the international market, just as our kind decided to come out of the closet, so to speak. We were tired of hiding in the shadows. We had been running many countries for centuries without the human's knowledge. With the development of the blood substitute, we could convince the humans that we did not need to feed from them and could mainstream into their daily (or nightly) lives. Pam and I had even remodeled one of our clubs to open after we came out. It was going to be called Fangtasia and it was all about vampires. It was going to be a fun club.

It was a few nights before "The Great Reveal" that she came into Val Kyrie. She caught my attention the moment she entered the club. It wasn't what she was wearing, it was just her. She could have been wearing a pillowcase and she would have caught my eye. I had an office on the second story with a huge window overlooking the club. Pam and I noticed a small group of giggly girls walk in. They looked to be under aged, but I couldn't bring myself to call them on it. I was just mesmerized by a beautiful blond girl. Her face caught my attention first. She was giggling and happy. Her eyes were twinkling with so much life. Her long, blond hair was bouncing on her back as she walked towards the bar. She had on a white tank top and a short, black shirt that showed off her long, tanned legs. The white top showed off not only her tanned skin, but also a very ample set of breasts. She was not skinny; she had a beautiful curvy body. She was perfect and my dick grew hard just looking at her.

Pam noticed right away, "Master, I take it you have found your meal for tonight?"

Instead of joking with her and laughing about the stupid bloodbags that we chose to feed upon, I became upset with her. "Do not speak of her in that way, Pamela!"

"Forgive me master, are you speaking of the blond beauty? She is just human, I was also impressed by her, and perhaps we can share?" Pam joked back.

"That will not happen, so I expect you to chose your meal and stay away from me this evening." I was not joking, I was serious. She said, "As you wish master," gave me a worried look and went to latch onto a human for the evening.

The beauty started dancing and if I thought I wanted her before, it took all of my willpower to just stand there and not jump her on the dance floor. Then before I knew it a mousy human hit her and continued to swing at her. My beauty took the punch like a warrior princess and blocked every consecutive punch. Then, she seemed to not be able to take it any longer. Her stance changed and with one movement the bitch was unconscious. She was so hot! I not only wanted to fuck her, I wanted her. I wanted to talk to her, get to know her. What the hell was I thinking? I don't want that from a human, but something about her drew me in. I motioned to my bouncer to bring them to me. I put the mousy bitch in a separate room and had my beauty put into my office. When I went into the room with the bitch, she saw me and I could sense her arousal. I stared at her and said that she was to never return to my establishment again. Her face looked shocked and she started to open her whiny mouth, "Don't you want to fuck me again? I can do things to you that can make you change your mind."

That was it! Apparently I had fucked her before and she thought she had pleased me. I immediately glamoured her and told her that she never was with me and she really hated the place and would never want to return again. I didn't want to demean her, so I felt that would take care of it. She said "Yes sir," and walked out of the club never to return again.

I had my bouncer run a sheet on the blond beauty before I entered my office. I found that she was Susanna Stackhouse. The same name as the child I had become smitten with. Now I knew why I was so attracted to her. How could I be in the same room with her without touching her? I took an unnecessary breath and opened the door to my office. She looked at me immediately and I also sensed her arousal. This time I too was so aroused I could not speak. I chose to look at my sheet of paper and not look her in the eye. I did not want to scare her. If she was my child grown up, she could not be glamoured. I had to take it slow. I pretended to relax and put my feet on my desk. I continued to ignore her and I sensed her anger beginning to build. She was not only a warrior, she was a damned spitfire. She laid into me and got up to leave. I couldn't allow it! I rushed to the door and tried to glamour her. I knew it wouldn't work. She was mine. She recognized me and was actually mad at me for not coming back to her. I tried to tell her I was more of a devil than an angel, but she didn't care. She really wanted to know what I was and why I stayed away from her. I showed her my fangs and she did not cower in fear. She actually touched one and I couldn't hold myself back, I had to taste her again. My eyes rolled back and I was in heaven. Her blood sang to me. It called to me. I needed more. I wanted to sink my fangs into her neck and drink my fill. I wanted to deflower her right then and there. My dick ground against her and if we hadn't been rudely interrupted, I would have been inside of her. She wanted me and I wanted her more than anything I could ever remember. I wanted to taste every inch of her. She will be mine. I was beyond ignoring her any longer. I couldn't stand the thought of her being touched by another human. I wanted to be her first and only lover. She was a keeper!

We reluctantly parted and she adamantly said we needed to talk. She agreed to return tomorrow and we would figure "us" out. I painfully walked out the door and let her return to her friends. I had to find release, but the thought of another human almost made me ill. Even though I didn't want it, another mousy bitch started following me begging me to fuck her. In my rage, I grabbed her and took her into a dark room. I didn't want to see her. I made her get on her knees and made her suck my dick until I came so hard in her mouth that she began choking. "Now do me," she begged. I stared into her eyes and once again told her she had never been with me and she was never to return again.

I actually felt guilty about letting the bitch touch me. Why? I have had thousands of humans and now I am feeling guilt. Not guilt towards the bitch, but because I let another human touch me. I only wanted one human to touch me. The "feelings" became so strong I yelled at Pam to close up and I returned to my home in anticipation of being with my Susanna again.

Tomorrow was all I could think about as I went home to my daily rest. I don't recall ever dreaming during my rest but I dreamt of the beautiful child. She was a Viking warrior princess and we fought side by side.

**A/N: Sorry it's not tomorrow night yet. Had to get Eric's side out there first before they had a talk. Thanks again for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: I remember everything.**

I rose the next evening a different vampire. I was experiencing so many feelings at once; I seemed to be on "feelings" overload. My closet was full of clothes, but I preferred to dress simple most of the time. A black wife beater, jeans and some flip flops were my standard. I had responsibilities this evening however, before I could see my Susanna again. I didn't feel I needed to dress too formal, so I chose a pair of black dress pants with a grey silk shirt. Even though I didn't need a jacket, I chose a black leather blazer. Just saying "My Susanna" gave me such a good feeling. I liked it, but why was this happening to me after 1000 years? Humans do not affect me in this manner.

Since I had been appointed Sheriff of area 5 by the Queen over 90 years ago, my duties seemed to be growing. In the anticipation of the "Reveal" more and more vampires have come to the United States and for some reason, want to settle in my area. All vampires wanting to reside in my area must first check in with me and state their reason. They must be made aware of the laws and be made aware of just how serious I am about my position. I had an office in Fangtasia that I used just for those meetings. I arrived at Fangtasia around 7:00 p.m. and had six appointments this evening. After looking at Susanna's information sheet from last night and I found her cell number. Remembering we hadn't set a time for our . . . appointment. . I felt the need to set one. I did not want her to show up when I was not there and have her get pissed and leave.

**Meet me at Val Kyrie around 10:00p.m... please! E**

She answered back right away:

**See you then. . (I didn't give you my number?) S**

**I have my ways. E**

**See you. Bye. S**

My first appointment was someone I had met a long time ago, William Compton.

"Bill, why are you in my area? I thought you worked directly for Sophie Ann?"

I asked him.

"My family home in Bon Temps is now vacant, and the Queen has allowed me to move back. After the Reveal, I am hoping that I can mainstream. I am at your service Sheriff," Bill bowed to me. This guy has never rubbed me the right way. He always seems like he is hiding something and I find it hard to trust him. We shall see.

"Oh, by the way Bill, I am opening this club after "The Reveal" and expect each vampire in my area to make an appearance here. If everything goes as planned, the young humans will want to get up close and personal with us and I will need those in my area to participate. Pam will put you on a schedule. The bottled blood is on the house and eventually humans may be willing to donate their blood. No feeding on the premises, though. You will have to take your meal somewhere else. Understood?" Eric ordered.

"No problem Sheriff, it may prove to be enjoyable. By the way, what ever became of your red headed lady friend? I know it has been many years, I assumed you may have turned her by now. She was so beautiful; I would not have let her leave me." Bill boldly stated.

Eric looked at Bill with questioning eyes, "Compton, I have no idea of whom you are speaking. You are excused; please check in with Pam before you leave."

"As you wish Sheriff, I will be in touch," Bill shook his head in disbelief. "Eric must be hiding something from me. That woman was beyond beautiful and I could smell they had exchanged blood. I can't dwell on that now; I have a job to do. Maybe Adele will invite me in this evening and I can get into her good graces. Someone should have turned her when she was still young, she is an amazing woman and I can't glamour her. She would have made a wonderful mate for awhile." Bill thought to himself.

I quickly went through four more vampires wishing to reside in my area. They were all given the rules and asked to participate in my little venture. Finally my last visitor was someone I had met many years ago. He was a very powerful Prince of the Fae and we had met under good circumstances. Usually vampires and Fae do not get along due to the fact that we crave their blood and we usually can't help but drain them. The Prince, however, is able to hide his scent.

"Niall, it has been awhile. What can I do for you?" Eric began with a formal nod.

"Sheriff, it is time my son. Anna has returned to us," Niall softly spoke to Eric.

"Prince, I have great respect for you and your position in the supernatural world, but what the hell are you talking about? You are the second being that has spoke to me in such a manner. Either I am losing it or someone is trying to play a terrible joke on me," Eric was becoming confused and pissed at the same time.

Niall could tell that Eric was telling the truth and did not know what he was talking about. Vampires do not forget, especially someone as important to him as Anna. "Forgive me I must be mistaken. How long has your child been with you here in the states Sheriff?" Niall asked.

"I called her shortly after I had been appointed sheriff. We have been together since 1917. Why do you ask?" Eric was still confused.

"No particular reason, I would like to have a word with her before I leave. We can meet at another time. There are a few things I need to finalize before we can meet again, so I will make another appointment with your child. Until then," Niall nodded and l left to meet with Pam.

Niall left Eric's office and asked Pam to step outside so that they may speak in private. Pam agreed and followed the Prince. Niall began, "Has something happened to Eric's memory?"

"Why do you ask Prince?" Pam looked curious.

"First of all even though he is your master I am sure he has not shared his human life with you. There are events in his life that he has completely forgotten. These memories of the past are important to his future and I need to know what has happened." Niall answered.

"If you must know, when I joined him here in the states, he was ready to meet the sun. He kept babbling about losing his beloved and couldn't wait anymore. So I couldn't let him meet the sun. I hired a powerful witch to place a spell on him so that he would forget the source of the pain. She tricked me, however, and changed the spell. So I killed her." Pam stated proudly.

"How can the spell be broken without the witch?" Niall asked.

Pam started by telling him, "She took Eric's pain away but she added that he would meet his beloved again, but would not know it. If his beloved came to him on her own and accepted him and his vampire ways, the spell would be broken and they could live happily ever after. Since she added that last part thinking she would hurt Eric, I just broke her neck, the bitch!" Pam told him.

"Thank you Pam. I understand your concern for your master. Actually if he would have met the sun, his future with his beloved may never have happened. You did the right thing. My only concern now is if my great-granddaughter can accept him and break the spell." Niall spoke.

"Well I don't think he will meet his beloved, but you can have those happy thoughts if you wish. I also don't see what your great-granddaughter can do for him. He would only drain her and cause a war. I think this beloved stuff is a bunch of bullshit and Eric needs to stay strong. He won't be able to handle the memories," Pam looked concerned.

"It is happening as it should and he will be strong. Don't worry Pam; he deserves his happiness and his forever. I will call you for my next appointment with the Sheriff." With that there was energy and a loud "pop" and he was gone.

ooOooOooOoo

Finally I was finished and needed to get to Val Kyrie and see her again. I asked Pam if she was ready to go and she said she would meet me there. Pam seemed strange to me, but I didn't really want to dwell on her. She didn't need to know about my feelings because she was relentless and she wouldn't understand my unnatural attraction to a human, no matter how beautiful she was. I usually drive my red Corvette to attract the human bloodbags, but this night I only wanted to attract one. I chose instead to drive my Escalade. Still very stylish, but not so "look at me". I told Greta at the door to bring Susanna Stackhouse to my office as soon as she enters the door. Greta said okay and I went to the office to wait.

I stood at my window overlooking the club anticipating her. I actually began pacing like a caged tiger. I know I should be controlling myself, but I am curious about these feelings I have for her. I know her blood calls to me and she is the most beautiful human I have had the privilege to share space with, but it is more. I hate not knowing what my mind is doing, it weakens me. I must stay strong. That's it, I am just going to be strong and treat her cordially. It just turned 9:58 p.m. and where is she? If she stands me up, I will never know why I am like this. . . . . . . .looking down towards the floor, I told myself I will give her two more minutes and if she is not here by 10:00, I will just forget about her. She lost her chance! I started looking at the other bloodbags that were there for me and saw nothing; nothing even made my dick twitch. Then, the clock turned 10:00 p.m. and there she was, more beautiful than the last time I saw her. All thoughts of forgetting about her were out the window. I had to have her, I needed her. Greta asked her to follow her to my office and I rushed to sit behind my desk to once again hide my erection and pretend I wasn't so wound up.

There was a knock at the door, "Enter!" I called out.

Greta bowed and led Susanna into my office. I nodded at Greta and motioned for Susanna to sit across from me and asked her what she was drinking before Greta left.

"Oh, I'll just have some orange juice right now." She stared at me. "We really need to talk and I want to remember it."

She was a goddess, Freya personified. I will not be able to resist her long. I am quickly becoming addicted to her presence. Even the thought of her leaving the room without me is causing so much pain; I don't know where this is coming from. Internally I was a mess, but I managed to keep my outer image strong and cool. You don't live 1000 years by appearing weak. "Thank you for being so punctual, Miss Stackhouse, I am impressed. And might I add you look very lovely tonight." Eric complimented.

"I thought that instead of discussing "us" here in my office, I would like to invite you to my home. I have actually never had another human there, other than glamoured cleaning staff. They don't know my true nature. After the "Reveal" in a couple of days, all of our lives will change, for the better I hope." I matter-of-factly told her.

"Eric, may I call you Eric?" She began.

"Of course," I answered her.

"Eric, I strangely trust you completely. When I am around you I have a dull pressure in my chest. It is not painful, but it is different," she told me.

"For some reason, I too feel that pressure. I couldn't tell you what it is because I don't recall ever feeling it before," I added.

"Shall we," I motioned with my hand to the door.

We headed to my car and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her as she walked in front of me. Once again her hair, which was a beautiful golden blond, hung down her back with soft waves at the ends. From my position behind her I wanted to push my nose into her hair and inhale because it smelled so fresh and not an overpowering smell like most humans. She was wearing a white sundress with tiny red roses allover. It was strapless and wrapped crisscross in front of her beautiful breasts. The material wrapped around her waist which pushed her breasts to the top revealing a cleavage that begged for attention. I had to hold my tongue back from licking the slit between. Her nipples were erect which made me want to draw her intoxicating blood from each nipple slowly and softly. I couldn't imagine being rough with her. I had to still my mind for a second, because I hadn't even gotten to her long, tanned legs with thighs at the top that I wanted to part and stroke softly. She turned around to ask me which way we were headed and her blue eyes and pouty lips left me speechless. "Eric, which way?" she asked two times.

"The valet is bringing the car around, sorry I was spacing out there." I shook my head and smiled down at her.

We were quiet as we drove to my home. My main house was a country estate with a private gate. It sat on 30 acres and was fully fenced. I had vampire guards at the gate at night and were guards during the day. I nodded to George and James and the gate opened. We drove up the hill to my home and I could see Susanna's eyes bulge. Her face was so childlike, so excited, like she was waiting to enter Disneyland. We entered the garage and I rushed to her side to open her door. I really felt like being a gentlemen for her. I was feeling like a 17 year old boy on his first date. We entered through the kitchen and I offered her a drink. She took ice water and we headed to the living room. I motioned for her to sit. She asked if she could look at the many artifacts that I had displayed in the room instead. I nodded yes and we walked around as I described each one to her.

"If you are a vampire, then how old are you?" she shyly asked.

"I have been a vampire for 1000 years and these weapons and artifacts were from my life as a Viking. I was able to return to my village and hide my most treasured possessions. When I moved to the states, I had everything shipped over." I explained to her.

"Do ya'll have power rankings in the vampire world?" she asked.

I hesitated to answer, because we do not tell humans of our laws and rankings. I felt compelled to answer her. "Yes we have Kings and Queens, magistrates, investigators, and sheriffs. I am Sheriff of Area 5." I explained.

Her eyes got even bigger and she giggled. As she picked up one of my intricate knives she turned around to ask me about it. I started to explain to her that I don't remember how I acquired the knife, when she giggled again and said, "Well now I will call you Sheriff and you can call me Sookie!"

Not only did the feeling in my chest amplify, I fell to my knees and had to place my hands to my face to cover my eyes. The energy in the room was overpowering and I could tell Susanna could feel it too. She ran to my side and fell to her knees, still holding the knife. "Eric, what is wrong? What just happened? Are you okay, please talk to me?" She begged.

When the energy in the room stopped, I raised my face to her with bloody tears streaming down my cheeks. "I remember everything!"

**A/N: I'm not trying to drag this story out, so bear with me. They will be together forever.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: What does this mean?**

"What are you talking about? And, oh my God, Eric you're bleeding!" Sookie started up and backed away from Eric with a panicked look in her eyes.

"Susanna . . . I mean Sookie, I am sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. I know this all must seem strange to you. In order to ease your fear of me and what just happened; will you allow me to explain?" Asked Eric, still visibly shaken from his intense experience.

"Eric I am not afraid of you. I am just worried about you. The room filled with what felt like static electricity and you fell to your knees. You say you remember everything and now you have blood all over your face and hands. No, I'm not afraid, I really want to understand you and your kind," Sookie explained trying to sooth Eric.

Eric began to explain to Sookie that the knife has magical powers that bound him and his beloved over 1000 years ago. Her eyes got wide at hearing that fact. Who was this beloved, she started to feel a little jealous. He then went on to tell her that vampires have very intense emotions and sometimes they do cry. The only problem is when they cry, tears of blood come out of their tear ducts. Sookie nodded her head as if to show that she understood, but she was unable to shake the jealousy.

"Why did you react so strongly to the magic in the room and why did I feel strange too?" Sookie asked.

Eric began by getting up off of his knees. He excused himself for a moment and went to the bathroom to wash his face and hands. He looked in the mirror and realized that so many years had passed since the memories of his loss had been forgotten. The return of those memories could easily have led him to meet the sun again if it weren't for the beautiful woman waiting in the next room. She was Anna! The little girl that he was so smitten with years ago was his beloved. She has finally returned to him and now it seemed Einin's words are coming true. His Susanna was actually Sookie and he had been Sheriff for many years now. "After I explain this all to Sookie, we will need to contact Niall and perhaps he can shed some light on how the being _together forever_ will come about," Eric thought. Now that I have her back, I really don't think I can survive another loss.

As Eric returned to the room Sookie was standing staring out the back window. There was a beautiful balcony just on the other side of the glass doors and the view of Eric's property was breathtaking. He had the immediate yard lighted and the pool was to the left. It looked more like a lagoon with a beautiful waterfall. Sookie had never been to Hawaii, but that was the feeling she got when she looked down at the pool and the yard surrounding it. She started to turn around and speak to Eric when he was right behind her and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his sculpted chest. She could feel every curve of his body and one very large bulge was pushing up against her back. She had no experience with hugging or kissing or even touching a man, but with Eric the feelings just took over and she sunk back into his embrace.

"Sookie, I have so much to tell you that is important to us. I want you more than anything. I need you and I want to make love to you, but until you hear my story. .our story. . we need to wait. But right now I need to kiss you and hope that by doing so; you will perhaps get a little preview of what is to come," Eric wiggled his eyebrows. That is only if you want this as well?" Eric asked.

Sookie leaned her neck to the left and his cool lips brushed against her neck so that he could tenderly lick and caress her skin until she felt her body was burning with desire. Desire that she didn't know she could possess. Waiting was going to prove to be more difficult than either one of them thought. The dreams that Sookie had experienced the past nine years had grown more and more erotic as she matured and her hormones must have kicked in. She wanted dream Eric more than anything she had ever wanted in her short life. Now he was here in the flesh and all she wanted to do was turn around and beg him to ravish her hungry body. She needed to feel him the way she did in her dreams. She had waited for him and him alone and did not know why. She had put all of her future into a dream person and unconsciously never attempted to look at or yearn for another man. If the real Eric hadn't come into her life, she would surely have ended up putting all her daytime energy into her chosen profession and retiring to a dream world every night. Strangely, she would have been satisfied with that.

"Please Eric, I want to know everything, but I have never experienced the passion I feel with you, I really need you to show me what to do. I am burning and feel that only your touch can ease that burn." Sookie pleaded with innocent, blue eyes.

During the past 1000 years, his beloved was the only human that could bring Eric to his knees and bring all his human feelings back. Her eyes were Anna's and that was all it took for him to comply with her wishes. He turned her around and the area where his heart used to beat was buzzing. Sookie grabbed Eric's large hand and placed it on her aching breast, her eyes once again pleaded. Through the dress Eric could feel Sookie's hard nipple and began circling it with his thumb. He stopped and quickly unzipped her dress and Sookie allowed it to fall to the floor. Their lips met and soon their tongues were battling. He slowly made his way to her full, swollen breasts. Eric plunged his mouth to her left breast and drew that peak into his mouth. Sookie moaned with the pleasure this brought her. If this felt so good, what more could her Eric do to her? Eric was in ecstasy from the taste of her soft skin and hard pebbled nipples. He needed to taste all of her! Eric moved his figures down to her wet red thong. Instead of ripping them off, he pushed the silky material to the side and began rubbing slow sensual circle on her clit. If Sookie hadn't been clinging to Eric, she would have collapsed. The feeling was so intense as Eric kept kissing and licking her nipples and rubbing her clit. He stopped just so he could place her on top of the wet bar that was to his right. She began to whimper from the loss of his touch and looked at him with questioning eyes. He smirked, remembering how he and Anna didn't have a clue how to do this. Now he knew everything, and would bring Sookie all the pleasure she craved. Eric slowly removed her thong, as it was at her ankles he threw it to the floor and began licking her right ankle slowly working his way up to her inner thigh. He could smell her blood in her veins and it once again called to him. He didn't want to frighten her, so he continued licking until his mouth was on her clit. First he sucked it hard into his mouth and then took his long wet tongue and lapped up all of her juices. She once again was losing control of her body. His tongue darted in and out of her opening with so much skill that her orgasm came so hard in his mouth. "Bite me Eric, I want you to. I want you to drink from me now!" Sookie screamed as she came. His fangs dropped and he bit her artery and pulled and pulled her sweet blood into her mouth. Sookie continued to orgasm as he drank and Eric found himself coming in his pants as he drank her Fae blood. He was in heaven, but he could not drain her. When she finally finished her waves of joy, Eric cradled her and took her to his chamber. He trusted her completely and did not want to spend any time away from her. He hoped she would understand everything and not leave him after he explained their past life to her.

He began by telling her about Anna and the future that her Grandmother had foreseen for them. He had just finished telling her about Diana's death and she fell asleep in his arms. They would finish talking when she woke up. She was not used to staying up all night as he was, so she needed to sleep. He would have to awaken her to explain his daytime sleep to her so she wouldn't freak out. He pretty much looked dead, and sweet Sookie might panic at the sight of him. She had so much to learn about his kind, but they hopefully had forever now. That reminded Eric that he needed to contact Niall and he and Sookie needed to meet with him and perhaps he could explain what their future entailed.

Eric dialed Pam's cell and it took her more than a few rings to answer. "Master, I take it you have found yourself a meal for the night. I have felt some of your pleasure and I have to admit, I almost came in my thong the feeling was so strong. Perhaps we could share this one, if she brings you so much pleasure?" Pam joked.

"Pamela, cut the crap. I remember everything! Give me Niall's number now. I have found my beloved and he is the only one who can guide me through this. I can't return to my former self and I will not tolerate you speaking to me like you just did!" Eric was livid.

"Sorry master. What do you remember and who is this beloved you speak of?" Pam was concerned for her master. She did not want to lose him again, but she complied with his wishes and gave him Niall's number.

Eric started to calm down and spoke more softly, "I am sorry for being so harsh. There is a lot about my life you do not know.. When I speak of my beloved, she is only one person. She has returned to me many times in the past, but we have finally found each other and we will be together forever. I expect you to treat her with respect when you meet her. She will be my bonded and my wife and I will do whatever it takes to keep her. I will not lose her again! You will not take my memory away again! If I lose her, I do not wish to live! DO – YOU – UNDERSTAND - PAMELA?" Eric was more serious than Pam had ever remembered him.

"Yes master, I do understand and I can't wait to meet the one you call your beloved." Pam answered in a monotone manner.

"Very well, we are at my home and I expect to see you tomorrow evening. I promise I will explain everything to you, once I understand it all myself." Eric was much softer in his tone. "Sleep well my child and thank you for all you have done for me."

Eric dialed Niall's number and only got voicemail. He left a message stating that he remembered everything and they needed to meet tomorrow evening around 7:00p.m.

A few minutes later Niall called back and he expressed his happiness that Eric had regained his memories. He was very proud of his great-granddaughter and wanted to meet her. He told Eric that they should meet at Sookie's grandmother's house so that Sookie could hear everything in front of her. Perhaps she would not doubt the truth if Adele could confirm everything. He knew Sookie would believe the past lives, but the Fae blood might be difficult for her to comprehend. Niall had actually called Adele earlier that day to meet with her tomorrow night. He was concerned about Eric's memory and also because of the Reveal that was about to happen, he feared for his great-granddaughter. She possessed the spark that they had been waiting for, and now other supernatural beings may find out about her.

ooOooOooOoo

Earlier that evening:

Adele Stackhouse put down the phone after agreeing to meet Niall the following evening. Fintan had spoken of his father to her, but she had asked that they leave her and her family alone. She was concerned for her granddaughter. Fintan had found the special school that Sookie attended when she was young and they were both pleased with the results. He rarely visited them, but he said he was always watching that which meant the world to him. She couldn't dwell on her lover now, she had company.

"May I offer you some sweet tea Mr. Compton? It is such a pleasure to meet a descendant of old Mr. Compton's. My granddaughter will be happy to meet you. She has spent so much time alone and working on her degree, I am sure she will enjoy your company. Of course you know that even if you ask my permission to court her, she will be the one to decide that." Adele smiled and nodded to Bill.

"No thank you on the tea Adele and of course I just actually wanted to meet Susanna. A mutual friend has told me so much about her I feel like I know her already. I would just enjoy the pleasure of perhaps taking her out if she wishes. You say she will be visiting here tomorrow evening?" Bill asked.

"Yes, she will be here. If you come early, you can meet her. I have another guest that will be coming later, so you will have to excuse yourself at that time." Adele explained.

"Of course," Bill answered with an evil smirk on his face. After spending an enjoyable evening with Sookie's grandmother, Bill said good evening and started across the cemetery to his home. He actually didn't want to live in the horrible old house, but he was sent there and it seemed a convenient way to meet and woo Susanna. He had seen pictures of her at Adele's house and was given a folder with information about her by his Queen. She reminded him so much of someone he had met in the past. She was very beautiful and he was going to enjoy bonding her to him. When he returned to his home, he dialed a number on his cell.

"What do you want William, I am impatient and you are taking entirely too long acquiring my new pet!" Ordered the Queen

"You majesty, I should be able to acquire her tomorrow evening." Bill proudly proclaimed.

**A/N: Just wanted to get another chapter out. I don't like Bill that much so I won't dwell on him. I do feel sorry for him in TB and SVM but, I intend to put him in his place. How dare he sneak around!** **He will never take her innocence as long as Eric is around!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I want to thank all who have attempted reading my story. I know I changed Eric and Sookie's story line completely, but they need to be changed once in awhile so they don't get bored when we make them do the same things over again. Also I really appreciate the reviews I have received from you all they mean a lot to me. I hadn't planned on making this story as long as it is, so if you bear with me, it will probably be maybe 1 or 2 more chapters. Thanks again.**

**Chapter 12: Family ties.**

Sookie:

Sookie woke up and at first was completely confused as to where she was. The angel she had dreamed of half of her life was sprawled out next to her and he was mouth watering. "Could this amazing story be true? If I am this Anna/Diana/Liliana person, what the hell does it all mean?" she thought.

Eric had warned her about his daytime sleep after they had finished talking about their past and possible future. He did, indeed, look dead. Sookie put her hand in front of his mouth and nose for a minute. Shit, nothing coming out of that mouth! I wonder if I touch him, if he will come to life. He was so beautiful; she didn't know what part of him to touch. He had black silk boxers on last night, but as she pulled the sheet away from him he was completely naked. Of course she had seen pictures of naked men; she was a college student for God's sake! But this man was by far the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on. Maybe it was a vampire thing. Maybe when he was human he wasn't this beautiful. No matter she was totally, irrevocably, completely smitten by him. She didn't care if he was a vampire, he was all she wanted. For some reason living without him would somehow hurt her deeply. He professed the same to her last night and now her heart was doing flip flops just thinking about being away from him. She did, however, get a little frightened of his manhood. It was thick and masculine and she wondered if he had a perpetual boner, because it seemed that way since she had been around him. Since she was a virgin in every sense of the word before last night, she wondered how that could fit. She bent over and tried to look at her opening and shook her head. "It's going to be a real challenge, but I am willing to go for it!" she jokingly whispered to herself.

She reached down and actually wrapped her small hand around his erection and she was shocked by the contrast of the soft, silky skin that wrapped around something so-o hard. She just felt the urge to kiss it. She actually was hypnotized by the feel and smell and sight of it that she leaned over and licked the very tip of it. Normally she would have went, _e-w-w-w_, but not with Eric. She was ready for anything he had to give her and by the taste and sight of him that was quite a lot! She jerked away from him as his mouth opened and whispered, "Later Lover." He never opened his eyes, he didn't even move, but the words broke her out of her hypnotic state as she tried to figure out the time and what she was supposed to do.

The room had soft lighting, similar to candle light, so she was able to walk around without tripping over furniture. The clock was in another room, which looked like a huge dressing room. It was 1:15 p.m., so now she knew she was going to be alone for awhile. There were doors everywhere with a counter in the center of the room. The counter was actually a huge square, built-in chest of drawers. Half of the doors were mirrored, so she assumed they were closets. She was afraid to look in any of the closets for fear she would seem like a child snooping around. She finally decided to open one of the drawers and found it full of tee shirts. One caught her eye and she pulled it out without messing up the drawer. The shirt was red and had a Viking with the words Val Kyrie written on the back. She went back through the bedroom and entered the beautiful bathroom that she had used last night. In the bathroom was a beautifully written note with a red rose on top of it.

_Lover,_

_I hope the information we discussed last night did not frighten you. I couldn't bear it if you were afraid of me. Now that we have found each other, we need to be together. Please make yourself at home. I have arranged for a driver to take you back to your car. Since we are to meet at your Grandmother's house around 7:00p.m., you will probably want to return to your home to get ready. I apologize for not having a wardrobe here for you, but I was caught unprepared. That will not happen in the future. There is plenty of food in the kitchen and my day man Bobb,y will be knocking at the door around 3:30. I ask that you allow him to drive you to your grandmother's house after you are ready and I will meet you there. I have a small bit of business to take care of and I promise I will be there. Know this. . .I truly Love you more than anything in this world. (Pretty corny, but true). Until 7:00!_

"_E"_

"He loves me! Wow I guess he believes I am his beloved." Sookie thought out loud.

She hurried and took a quick shower. Very difficult to do in such a wonderful shower, but she wanted to get home and get ready. She was anxious to meet Niall and hoped there was some way he could prove to her that she was Anna and answer both of their questions about their future.

ooOooOooOoo

As Bobby pulled the black Escalade onto Hummingbird Lane, Sookie became excited. She tried to come home to see her Gran a couple of time a month, but it was not really enough for her or her Gran. They had become so close after she started living with her, she almost decided not leave to go to college. Her Gran, however, talked her out of her nonsense and instead of being sad about their time apart, they made every minute of their time together count. She had just worn jeans and Eric's tee shirt, but she would change into one of her many sun dresses before the meeting. She had left a lot of her clothes there so that she wouldn't have to bring luggage each time she came home. Plus her apartment had a very small closet, so she would have had a major storage issue if she would have brought all of her clothes.

Adele was surprised to see a strange car pulling up to her home, but being the Southern belle she was, she stepped out on the porch to greet the visitor. Her face became radiant as she saw the light of her life open the back door and step out of the car to greet her. They hugged and kissed for the longest of time and then Sookie introduced Bobby to her Gran. Bobby nodded a greeting to Adele Stackhouse and informed Sookie that his master would be there soon and he would be leaving. Sookie said thanks for driving her and he was gone. Sookie and Adele went into the old farmhouse and they sat and talked for awhile at the kitchen table as Adele fed her hungry granddaughter.

Sookie was afraid to bring up Niall and the upcoming meeting for fear she would make her gran uncomfortable. That confrontation could wait. She was not, however, afraid to tell her about her new manfriend, love of her life, beloved. What could she call him? He certainly wasn't a boy, so she didn't want to call him her boyfriend. Whatever he was she was more than excited to tell her grandmother about him.

"Gran, I met someone." Sookie began. Her gran looked and her with raised eyebrows and said, "You did? Are you saying what I think you are saying? You met a man?" she pressed for more.

"Yes, Gran not just any man. In fact . . . the meeting you are having tonight includes that man and our future together." Sookie went on.

"Oh, you know about my meeting?" Adele was confused.

"Yes, Gran, I know about Niall and there is a lot we need to discuss." Sookie answered her.

"I guess I knew this was coming. I hope you do not think less of me after the meeting child. I couldn't bear it if you were mad at me." Adele began to get teary eyed.

"Oh no Gran, that will never happen. I have learned a lot the past few days and anything that you did will not make me think less of you. In fact, I love you more than you know, so please don't cry." Sookie was worried about her Gran.

"Thank you my baby doll. You are the light of my life and if I lost you, I probably would not want to go on." Gran sniffed.

Gran excused herself to go and get ready for company as Sookie began clearing the table and washing her dish. Just as the sun went down there was a knock at the door. "Oh shit," Sookie thought "If that is Eric he is way too early." She ran to the door because she was still so excited to see him again. As she opened the door, she stopped at the sight of a strange man. He was around 5'9" and had dark brown hair. He was dressed in a suit and looked like a salesman. Maybe he was from one of the local churches and was asking her Gran to switch from her church to join his. They are always looking for new converts, always wanting to add on to the existing church, always looking for old lady's money.

"May I help you?" Sookie asked.

"Why yes you may. You must be Susanna Stackhouse. I am Bill Compton your new neighbor." Bill smiled a fake cheesy smile.

"Oh yeah, Gran did mention she had a new neighbor. Gran is getting ready, so she will be a few minutes, if you would like to come in I could get you some tea." She offered.

"No thank you Susanna. It is actually you I came for." He mistakenly stated.

"Me? Goodness why would you want to see me?" Sookie didn't catch Bill's mistake.

Bill stepped into the house and turned Sookie around and began to glamour her. "I have a very nice car in the driveway waiting to take you with me to a beautiful mansion. You will come with me and forget all about this home and your Gran."

Sookie was shocked as she let down her shields that she kept up at all times. She enjoyed the silence of not hearing people's thoughts, so they were permanently up unless she needed to hear someone. Now was the time she needed to hear someone and she didn't hear a thing. Just a void. Mr. Compton was a vampire and he was trying to glamour her. She pretended to be under his spell and prayed that Eric would be there on time.

"Yes Mr. Compton that sounds nice." She pretended.

Bill softly grabbed her arm and began leading her to his car. Bill stopped when headlights pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of his car. A red corvette made Sookie's heart do leaps, because she knew it was one of Eric's cars. Eric felt Sookie's stress and jumped out of the car and was in front of Bill and Sookie before she could blink her eyes.

"Compton what the hell are you doing here?" Eric was livid.

"I am taking Miss Stackhouse to the Queen. I was sent here to acquire her and you are getting in the way of my job." Bill growled.

"You will not be taking _my woman _anywhere and I advise you to return to Sophie Ann and tell her that the Sheriff of Area 5 has claimed Miss Stackhouse and we are to be bonded and married." Eric kept getting angrier and angrier.

"SHE will not be happy and I assure you that you will not be Sheriff when she finds out about this!" Bill also was angry.

"Compton don't push this. There are forces more powerful than Sophie Ann here and if you push this you will soon feel the wrath of that force." Eric tried to warn him.

Eric would just as well kill Compton for touching his love, but Niall was very powerful and Bill would never survive a confrontation with him. Just then there was a "pop" and Niall appeared beside the three of them.

"Vampire, take your hand off of my great-granddaughter!" Niall bellowed.

Bill was so shocked by the presence of such a powerful being that if he could wet his pants, he would have.

"Leave and tell your Queen that if she cherishes her job, she will forget about this child. If she continues to pursue her there will be an all out war. Do you understand?" again Niall was yelling.

"Yes, Prince. I will tell her. We don't want a war. She will understand." Bill backed away and got into his car.

"She had better, because Queens can be replaced and my great-granddaughter's soon- to- be bonded would make a much better King in her place." Niall nodded at Eric.

"If it will keep her away from my beloved, I will take that job." Eric was serious.

He was over 500 years older than Sophie Ann and could have been King a long time ago. He was happy as Sheriff, but protecting Sookie was more important now.

Eric faced Niall and introduced his lover to her great-grandfather. "Niall I would like you to meet my beloved, Sookie Stackhouse. Niall took Sookie's hand and brought it to his lips and placed a very soft kiss on it.

"I am so proud of you little one. Thank you for accepting my invitation this evening because there is much to discuss. Your future with the Viking is of the utmost importance now and I want to be certain that you are aware of everything. I understand that Eric has explained his past to you by now and you have not rejected him. That is a very good sign." Niall smiled sweetly.

"Glad to finally meet you. I hope you can explain our relationship, because I don't remember your name on my family tree." Sookie was curious.

"That is why we need to talk in the presence of your grandmother. She is the key player in this relationship and I want her to feel comfortable talking to you about it." Niall's eyes were very warm as he spoke.

"Please, both of you come inside. If you will excuse me I will get my grandmother and join you in a minute." Sookie said.

Niall and Eric sat in chairs facing each other. Niall couldn't believe that after all these years they had finally made it to Einin's vision. Now to interpret her visions and try to figure out why these two children had to go through so much time and pain before they could find happiness.

Adele entered the room and couldn't believe that two very beautiful men were sitting in her home. Niall was even more handsome than her lover, Fintan. Why was he not here, she had longed to see him again before she died?

ooOooOooOoo

Bill Compton drove through the country roads trying to figure out what he was going to tell Sophie Ann. She will not be happy. She had threatened that she would send him back to Lorena if he did not acquire Miss Stackhouse for her. Now that looked like his fate. His final death may be a better choice, but now he needed to face the music and tell his Queen that he had failed her and her existence as Queen was also in question. "She will be furious!" thought Bill out loud. "I could have had so much fun with that beautiful girl. She was a virgin and I should be the one with her, not that pompous ass Eric Northman!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Family ties II.**

Sookie:

The fear that had engulfed me as Mr. Compton tried to abduct me was slowly fading. Fading because I was close to HIM, my lifeline. After the bastard fled like a pussy, I was surrounded by a comfortable, soothing embrace. Eric picked me up and drew me so close into his chest that I felt like we were one person. The look of total relief on his beautiful face made me realize how close we had come to being separated again. Within the last 24 hours he had become my whole world. If I was indeed the incarnation of his beloved, then I say "Go for it Sookie!" He had only to touch my cheek softly and I felt no fear, no pain, and no worry. I do indeed believe that our souls are bound so tightly that if I lost him, as I apparently had in the past, I would once again do whatever it took to be with him again. Now that we have reached the lifetime that will bind us even further into the future, I am curious as to why we have had to make such a long and hard journey just to be together. Eric introduces me to my great-grandfather. "Wow what a beautiful man!" I think to myself. It seems that the supernatural beings that I have recently been introduced to, have possessed so much beauty that I feel quite out of place around them.

As Gran enters the living room, she is dressed in her Sunday best. She too, is taken back by the two beautiful men sitting in her home. Soon a look of disappointment reveals itself on her face, however, as she realizes that Fintan is not in attendance.

"Where is Fintan?" she asks Niall.

Niall and Eric stand as she enters and I introduce them to her.

"Gran, this is Niall, Fintan's father." I have not left Eric's side for an instant, I look up into his beautiful, blue eyes and say, "and this is Eric, my beloved."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." Gran actually turns red as she sees the affection that Eric and I have for each other. "What was the excitement that I heard earlier?" she asked as she takes a seat on the couch.

Eric will not let me leave his side, so as he sits down he pulls me onto his lap with his arms wrapped around me. He can sense I need him and I hope that my Gran and Niall do not think less of me. "Your new neighbor thought that he could abduct me without anyone knowing or missing me. Eric and Niall got here just in time." I answer her.

"My lord!" Gran lets out. "He seemed like such a nice young man. Why, just last night he was asking me if he could court you, Sookie. I guess we just can't trust anyone. Thank you both for helping my granddaughter." Adele was sincere.

Niall begins, "Adele, I have come here tonight, not only to set the record right for Eric and Sookie, I need to inform you that Fintan has met his final death. He was very old and lived a very full life. He loved you more than any of his wives. Even though there was no ceremony, he regarded you as his wife and the mother of his children. He wanted more than anything to make his presence known to Sookie, but he was killed before he was able to accomplish that." Niall spoke to Adele in a smooth, quiet tone, so as to not disrupt what small amount of calmness she was trying to maintain.

"What happened to him?" Adele asked.

"He was murdered by a group of Faeries who believe that the pure bloodline should not be mixed with inferior human blood. They are evil and I have taken over his job as protector of you and your family, Adele. I have appointed guards that can be by your side in an instant if they feel fear or stress. Now that the Viking has found Sookie, I do believe that he will also aid in the protection of your kin." Niall nodded towards Eric.

"I feel so bad that I had asked him to stay out of our lives those many years ago. After my husband died and it was apparent that Sookie was going to be a special child, he begged for me to let him visit." Adele began to cry. "I had too much pride, and didn't want my grandchildren to think badly of me. Instead, I drove the only man I ever loved away from me and his grandchildren. He was so beautiful and young and I was aging and becoming an old woman. I feared the looks that would soon come and only wanted to remember the looks he gave me when I was still young and beautiful." She continued. "He helped me with Sookie's telepathy, but I wouldn't allow him to show himself to her. He longed to touch her. He said she looked and felt so much like his daughter Anna. I didn't understand what he was talking about, so I couldn't allow it. Sookie had already been traumatized by one family member. I am so sorry Sookie, I should have introduced him to you when you were old enough. I should have told you the truth about your heritage. You were so sad when you were young, I didn't want to create any more complications." Adele turned toward Sookie with tear filled eyes.

"Adele, he watched over you all when he was able to be here. Did he tell you what he was?" Niall was curious.

"Yes, he told me about his human mother and his father who was a Prince in the land of the Fae. We talked about how he struggled with his identity for hundreds of years, but that when he saw me in the forest by my house, he found what he had been searching for. He said that something felt right about me and I also felt the pull of our feelings. It was _Love at First Sight_, but I was a married woman. My husband was a good man but he lacked passion and never wanted to touch me. We got married because it was the thing to do in those days. I was lonely because he spent all day at work and when he came home he would work in the yard until dark, eat dinner and then retire for the night. He never waited for me to join him and never tried to make love to me. Forgive me for saying these things about your grandfather, Sookie, but I must make you understand my feelings for both men. My maternal instincts were so strong that if I had gone on any longer without children, I probably would have left him and moved far away from here. Fintan saved me; he gave me love, passion and two beautiful children. Thank you Niall for telling me about his passing." Adele was sincere.

"Sookie dear, will you ever forgive me for not telling you about your real grandfather?" Adele asked. "I won't be able to survive if you leave me. You are my only light in this life. Jason can never know this, he is not capable of understanding what is going on here. He does not possess any spark. He is very beautiful, but we both know he did not inherit the brain capacity that you have, my child." Gran's eyes were pleading.

"Gran there is nothing to forgive. After finding Eric, I understand passion and the love that you said you felt for Fintan. I know my life is short compared to all of ya'lls, but I am feeling so much more mature today than I did yesterday. You should be allowed to grieve your loss, Gran, and I will grieve right along with you. I too wish I could have met him." Sookie got off of Eric's lap and hugged her grandmother and nodded toward Eric and Niall. She lingered by her Gran for a few minutes and felt the pull of Eric. She needed to return to his lap. She needed his touch.

"Now that Sookie believes that she is indeed a "Brigant", that is our family name by the way, I also hope that you all will be open minded enough to understand the journey that her soul has made to be with Eric in this time and place." Niall began his story.

We all nodded and Niall went on with his story.

I met Einin over a thousand years ago as I too was walking through the forest in what is now Sweden. She was crying because her betrothed had been killed in a battle and she was afraid her father was going to make her marry an older man that she feared. I was attracted by her beauty, but there was something "other" about her. She did not fear me and we soon began meeting on a daily basis just to talk. I felt I could tell her about my true nature and our love grew from there. I moved her to a small village away from her family and convinced them that she was safe with me. She soon became pregnant. After a long delivery she gave birth to twins, Fintan and Dermot. They were beautiful and I truly fell in love with them. Fintan was outgoing, but Dermott spent a lot of time inside himself. I had many other children in the Fae realm, but these were my first half human offspring. They both proved to be amazing children, but seemed to be unable to function around humans. I kept them with me, but they visited their mother on a regular basis. When Fintan was around 50 in human years, he became attracted to a beautiful, young girl in the village. Very soon after, she became pregnant. She had lost her parents so Einin became a foster parent to her. Einin cared for her during her pregnancy and it was during that time that Einin began having visions. She never claimed to have them before that. We felt it was the baby that was in the young girl's body trying to communicate with us. The young girl died during childbirth, so Einin was more than happy to raise the beautiful, baby girl as her own. Fintan was a very proud father and doted on her. They named her Anna and early on we knew she carried a very powerful spark. She died too early to see that spark develop, but she did give Einin a look into the future. All of Einin's visions occurred while she was around Anna and they all were about Anna and a young Viking boy named Erik. Whenever Einin would hold Anna as a baby the visions were so strong that sometimes she had to lay her down and let her be by herself. It seemed that baby Anna was searching for Erik and was determined to find him! When Erik was summoned to the village after the vampire attack, Einin was only able to tell the children the parts of her visions that would make sense to a child. The ceremonial knife was the knife that Einin and I used to bond with when we consummated our relationship. It bound us for eternity and she instructed Erik and Anna to do the same.

The magic in the knife was the power that bound Erik and Anna's souls. Their love was so powerful and the term "_I love you body and soul_" seemed to originate from them. After Erik and Anna consummated their love and bound their souls with the knife, Fintan and I could not feel Anna as we had before. We were too late to save her. Although we knew her death was eminent, we wanted to give her more time to develop her powers and give birth to the twins.

Erik began to stiffen at the mention of Anna and the babies' deaths. Sookie turned in his lap and gently brought her hands to his chin to lift his head. She looked him directly in the eyes and kissed him softly on both cheeks. Two red tears were just beginning to appear in the corners of each eye. She too had tears welling up in her eyes, feeling the same loss as he did. Passion was swiftly igniting between the two and they needed to calm down while they were in the presence of Gran and Niall. Easier said than done, but Eric had the strength to pull away and he turned to speak to Niall.

Eric asked, "What were the visions that Einin did not share with us?"

Niall continued with his story. "She would see two beautiful children, but they rapidly grew during each vision. They were adults holding the hands of two more beautiful children. The time was different and the styles were the styles of today. The man had fangs and was walking in the Sun with his family. They lived in a mansion and as time went on the Sheriff that she saw in her visions became a King. Anna was called Queen Sookie and the Prince and Princess possessed more powers than human children. We began to interpret each vision and tried to come to a conclusion. We did not feel that the visions were a powerful prophecy, but the visions of a soul that craved its mate. Since these visions occurred over 1000 years ago, the styles and surroundings seemed strange. We likened it to visions of two children being on another planet, but accepted that it must be the future.

"Eric knows this, but Sookie and Adele you must be made aware that there are many other supernatural beings that exist. There are so many that I really don't want to involve them until the time comes. Adele knows I am a Faery, but I am sure she does not know that Eric is a Vampire." Niall looked at Adele.

Adele did not flinch at the words, which surprised the inhabitants of her living room. "Why that is so interesting. I suppose if there are Faeries, other beings must exist. You will not hurt my granddaughter now will you?" she asked Eric.

"No, on the contrary, I plan on loving her forever." Eric smiled down at Sookie.

"Good, because if you ever hurt her, you will have to answer to me!" Adele chuckled.

Niall continued by telling them about a Council of Supernatural beings. Each race is represented by a being and they meet every six months to discuss and make decisions on matters that are important to each race's existence. Niall said that he represents the Fae, but he could not divulge the identity of any other member. Einin's visions became a topic of discussion throughout the centuries and many theories were formed. I wish I could tell you all that we came to a conclusion, but that did not happen. Instead, I can share with you the different theories and we all can decide on our own. "Since it is getting late and I believe that we all need our rest, can we continue with this tomorrow night?" Niall asked.

"Eric, after the incident this evening with Mr. Compton, I feel you and Sookie need to form not only a vampire blood bond, but one with the ceremonial knife as well. I leave you two to that and I bid you a wonderful evening, Adele." Niall nodded and "popped" out of the room.

Sookie and Eric looked at each other, both grinning from ear to ear.

"Gran, I will be spending the night at Eric's house, so I will see you tomorrow." Sookie started pulling Eric to his feet. She gave her Gran a long hug and peppered her face with kisses. "I love you so much!" she whispered.

"Eric, take care of my baby. I trust you with her life. I am so anxious to hear about your future, but now I need my rest." Adele bid them both good night.

Eric and Sookie were out the door and headed to Shreveport as fast as vampire and humanly possible.

**A/N: Theories soon and hopefully their future will be figured out. It is not something that is written in stone or some world saving prophecy. But there is a lot of love! Thanks for reading. A few of you have expressed that you might want me to go a little further than 2 more chapters. If the story can remain interesting, I will try. When it gets boring and not worth reading, please let me know. I do want to conclude it and not leave anyone hanging. I love HEA's.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Are you sure you want "me"? **

The ride to Eric's house was quiet and it gave us both a little time to think about the information we both gained tonight. Even though Eric and I had not "sealed the deal" and formed a blood bond, I could still feel so much emotion radiating from him. Just as the last 24 hours had been a roller coaster ride for me, I wondered how it had affected him. He had just regained his memories after 90 years. Wow! That's older than my Gran!

All of a sudden we both spoke at the same time.

"Eric"-"Sookie."

"Sorry, you go first." I apologized and motioned for him to continue.

"Do you feel better about the story I told you last night? Can you possibly believe that you are the other half of my soul and we are meant to be together?" Eric asked.

"Honestly, I knew from the first day I laid eyes on you years ago that I wanted you to stay with me. I actually mourned your loss. I dreamed about you every night after the night your rescued me. I wanted you to be real, not an angel. I felt a vibration in my chest every day and actually learned to live with it. It became so strong the night I entered your bar, I thought I was going to hyperventilate. After I calmed down, I actually began to enjoy it that evening. After I saw you, I almost wet my pants. I didn't want to appear too excited; I didn't want to scare you away. I was truly hoping that you were a real person and that you wouldn't just fly away again. When you confirmed that you were the one who saved me and we finally kissed, I was totally hooked. Yes, Eric, I believe that you are the other half of my soul and I want to stay with you forever." Sookie smiled a sweet smile as she reached over and stroked his hair.

"Do you also accept the fact that you are once again related to Fintan?" Eric pressed.

"Strangely, I also accept that I am "The Spawn of Fintan." Sookie joked. "After seeing the sadness in Gran's eyes when she was told of his death, I felt so bad for her. I truly believed her. She never showed that much emotion when we spoke of who I thought was my grandfather. So, yes again, Eric I believe that he is my real grandfather. So he was Anna's father, then he screwed a human again and was Diana's grandfather. Then he fell in love with my grandmother and he is my grandfather. What a family tree fiasco! I'm glad I don't have to make another family tree for the 5th grade again, because I don't think this one could be explained." Sookie smiled at Eric.

Eric slowly grabbed her hand as he continued driving and kissed it softly. Her skin was so soft and the taste was more than he could handle while he was driving. Sookie sensed Eric's growing arousal and became concerned that they would not make it home. She needed to change the mood for awhile.

"So Eric, what is with all the Anna names? What are the odds that every one of my incarnations' names ended with Anna?" Sookie started giggling uncontrollably. "You have to admit, Eric, its pretty darn strange! Didn't you once think it was a little funny?" Sookie kept laughing making her beautiful breast shake under her tee-shirt. After she snorted, she tried to control herself.

Even though Eric wanted to fuck Sookie until she screamed his name at that moment, he found her sense of humor refreshing. She was so much like Anna, but he had to be careful to treat her like Sookie. She was Sookie now and a blank slate as far as what she remembered about her past lives.

Eric turned toward Sookie and gave his most evil smile, "Well aren't you just the funniest little thing." He dropped the hand he was holding and started tickling her with his right hand giving no mercy. He had no problem driving so he continued tickling her until she started begging for time out.

She knew, for some reason, that he wasn't ticklish so she tried to figure out what she could do to fuck with him as well. She placed her hand on his right thigh and slowly rubbed circles on it working her way up his leg. He began growling at her slightest touch. Everything she did to him created such heightened feelings he didn't know if he would be able to make it home and now she was doing this to him!

"Sookie, much as I am enjoying what you are doing, if you don't want me to fuck you right here in this car, you better stop now. I have no control when it comes to you and I truly want to make "love to you" not just "fuck you." Eric was completely serious. "Got that little Miss Sus—ANNA!" Eric chuckled.

"Okay, Eric. I have a question though. . . About last night when you did. . .you know. . to me. Well that felt so-o-o good that all I could think about today was how you made me feel. I would get throbbing feelings in my lower stomach all day and then I would space out and just see your face in my daydreams. Anyway, I pulled the blanket down while you were sleeping and I. .kinda. .touched. .your. .your. . . um. . .Little Viking. You said "Later Lover." Does that mean that you can wake up during the day?" Sookie was curious.

"That is a strange one too," Eric began. "I normally sleep like the dead during the day. I do not usually dream and I have never allowed a human, since Liliana, into my sleeping chamber, so I did feel you. . .touch. . .my LITTLE?. . Viking." Eric put an emphasis on little. "Maybe it is your blood that made me more aware during my sleeping hours. I am over 1000 years old, but the sleep that I fall into during the day is so strong I usually am not aware. I really almost got up and made love to you then. After your little. . Touch. . I only thought of you the entire time I was asleep. When I awoke and you were gone, I felt a tremendous amount of sadness. It was probably good that you weren't there, because I would have taken you right then and there. No more talking, no more getting to know each other, I wanted to be inside you." Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "How can you possibly say that my Viking is Little?" Eric teased.

"That's what I mean." Sookie giggled. "It's so damn big, how is it going to fit in my hoo hoo?" Sookie wiggled her eyebrows right back.

"Where there's a will there's a way, I always say. Don't worry Lover, it will fit and what you felt last night will not even compare to the way I will make you feel with my "Little Viking" deep inside you!" Eric touched Sookie's thigh and slowly rubbed circles working his way up to her dripping wet core.

"Eric," she whispered as she leaned back in her seat and let him touch her softly and slowly. Once again Eric was nearly out of his mind when he touched her wetness through her jeans. "It seems you are already wet for me Lover, I want you so bad. I have waited for you for so long, I guess I can wait a few more minutes." Eric was definitely panting, even if he did not have to. Eric reluctantly removed his hand from her center and grabbed her left hand again to hold. Holding hands seemed the safest thing to do until they got home.

Sookie leaned back in her seat and all of a sudden a tear started to trickle down her cheek.

"What is it Sookie?" Eric asked in a soft cool tone. Even though he was actually panicking inside, he tried to stay calm for fear he would upset Sookie even more.

Sookie shook her head and acted like she wasn't going to open up to Eric, but then she changed her mind and felt she needed to get it out. "Eric, I'm afraid."

"I will not hurt you Lover, you are everything to me. I will take it slow and you will beg me for more." Eric tried to make her snap out of her sadness.

"It's not sex that I'm afraid of. I fear that you are not making love to ME, that you are making love to Anna, Diana or Liliana. It sounds weird, but I feel like I am competing with myself. I want you to want me and not them. I am a little jealous of them and I know it sounds crazy. I feel so possessive of you and I don't even want to share you with myself. Then I feel like I am being stupid, because you have been so honest with me about how much you loved them, that I know in my heart that you love me too." Sookie continued to softly weep.

"I actually believe that you have a good point. But what I want to tell you is this. It's like that movie 'Multiplicity,' there are four of you in front of me. First there is the little girl Anna, who totally possessed my soul, my heart and my body and grew up and taught me how real love feels. You have her hair, her face, her silliness, her passion for life and her ability as a fucking hot warrior. Then there is Diana, sweet, innocent Diana, who taught me about reincarnation and accepted me as a vampire with no question. She offered her body and her blood to me also without fear of my otherness. You also possess her sweetness and innocence. You have accepted me as a vampire; even though that concept goes against everything you have been taught. Then Liliana came along and once again accepted me for what I was. She had a beautiful, hot body that made me crazy. She had so much strength and intelligence and a fiery temper that got my full attention when it flared. You possess her beautiful body and her strength and intelligence. You showed a slight preview of how your temper can flare up and you always have my attention. So, my lover, finally there is YOU, the total package. YOU possess all the traits that made me love each one. I only want YOU, Sookie. It's like when parents take their children to one of those "Build a Bear" stores. If I went to a "Build a Mate" store I would leave with YOU, Sookie. I would build YOU and only YOU. You have everything I want in a mate and I only want YOU. You are my beloved." Eric picked Sookie's hand up again and softly placed his lips on it. He leaned towards her face and licked one of her tears before she could wipe it off. They both moaned.

"God Eric, that was so beautiful. How can I question you? If you are so sure of me, then I am totally sure of your feelings for "me". I know this is so strange but I really, truly love you and all this magic that is coming our way will be a challenge, but I don't want anything without you." Sookie felt a little more relieved.

As they once again approached Eric's house the gate opened to allow entrance. Eric waved to the guards and drove up the windy driveway towards his beautiful home. Eric stopped and instead of driving into his garage, he put his parking brake on and motioned for Sookie to stay in the car.

"What the hell are you doing here Pamela? I thought I told you that I would contact you. That I had something to take care of before I allowed you to meet my beloved!" Eric was extremely upset.

"Master, please forgive me, but I was concerned about you. I believe that you have met someone you consider to be your beloved, because the witch's spell has been broken. The only thing I am concerned about is that you are now acting like a fucking pussy and I don't know if I want to allow that to happen. You shouldn't be feeling anything for a human other than wanting to feed and fuck her and send her on her way. I will not stand here and let you get all worked up and want to meet the sun again. I will not allow it!" Pam was adamant.

Eric touched the bridge of his nose and thought out his words carefully. 'Pam, I appreciate your concern. You have been nothing but a caring child and companion to me. You proved how much you care by taking away my pain the only way you knew how. However, I will not stand here and allow you to deny the fact that I can "love" a human. She is not just a human; she is the other half of me. I have waited 1000 years for her to be born again and for the time to be right for us to be together. I will explain everything when we have time, but now I have more important matters to attend to. So, please leave us and I will meet with you tomorrow when we wake." Eric spoke sternly.

"Very well, I will accept your explanation until I actually meet her." Pam looked into the car and gave Sookie a death stare. "By the way, that stupid Ass Queen came by demanding your presence be made. I told her that you were attending to Sheriff Business and I would have you call her. She said she would be at "Fangtasia" tomorrow evening and you better be there. She had that fucking asshole Compton with her and he had a silver chain around his neck. She said something like, Compton failed her and did not bring her a special pet before the "Reveal". She said that this will happen to you if you do not hand over her pet to her tomorrow evening. So, what the hell was she talking about and what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Pam was very curious.

"That bastard Compton! How dare he drag his ass to the Queen and tell her that I have her pet. Pam, he is speaking about my Sookie. She is a telepath and somehow the Queen found out about her. She sent Compton to abduct her and I got to her grandmother's house just in time to prevent him from following through with it. He threatened me with the Queen's name and said she would not be happy. Please call Niall and leave a message for me. Inform him that he should meet us at Fangtasia tomorrow evening instead of Sookie's grandmother's house. We will continue this evening's conversation then and take care of the Queen and Compton at the same time. Thank you again Pam. We will get through this, but now I really need to get my beloved into the house!" Eric was very serious.

"Yes master. Please take care, I don't think I want to be left alone and I will welcome your beloved into our family, if that is what you wish." Pam bowed and got into her minivan and drove to her home.

Eric got back into the car and apologized to Sookie, "Forgive my child, lover, she is only concerned about me. She will welcome you as soon as she understands our bond. Speaking of which. . ." Eric parked the car in the garage and rushed out and around to open Sookie's door. He gently pulled her to him and circled his arms around her. She stared up into his blue eyes and he softly placed his lips to hers. At first the kiss was slow and innocent, but it soon turned to a very hot, burning desire for each other. He swiftly picked her up and carried her bridal style to his daytime bedroom. It was buried deep under his mansion, so it took a series of doors to finally reach. Each time he stopped to put a code into each door he placed soft kisses down her neck and upper chest. Sookie had not been in this chamber before. They had shared a light tight room that was in his house the night before. For both of their safety, however, he felt that this chamber would be better. Who knows what other supernatural beings are after them? The bonding needed to happen tonight for his beloved's safety. He could not lose her again.

**A/N: Next chapter the bonding and the meeting. What's going to happen to the Queen and Compton? I, myself, hope they don't make it through the "Great Reveal."**

**Sorry to leave the lemons out. I thought the chapter would be too long, so I will start the next chapter with that thought.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Love you forever.**

Since I first laid eyes on my beloved over 1000 years ago, my life had only revolved around her. As I grew, Einin's vision scared me. I was not Sheriff and she was not Sookie. That meant we would not be together forever. I did not want to lose her and she also did not want to part from me. Our love was strong and when we bonded with the Fae knife, the power within that bond was almost unbearable for the two of us. We were so young, but we still planned a wedding. One of my father's slaves made beautiful jewelry so I had him get to work on our marriage rings. When Anna died, I completely forgot about the rings. The slave was afraid to approach me after we buried her so the rings were not given to me right away. When he finally approached me, I had already become the cold, uncaring man that Anna would surely not love. He handed me the rings and got on his knees waiting for my wrath. Instead of punishing him for making me remember her, I slowly took them from him and dismissed him without thanking him. They were so beautiful I once again broke down and wept. I cried for hours and again asked the Gods why, why had they given me something so precious and then taken her away so soon. I almost destroyed them, but Einin's words started to haunt me and I couldn't bring myself to do so. The rings, along with the Fae knife were stashed away under the fireplace. When the time came and my Anna returned to me, I would be prepared. After I was made vampire and Appius let me return for my belongings, I hid the knife and rings from him. I instead buried them in the forest and decided to return for them when the threat of Appius's wrath was gone. Just as the witch's curse had made me forget how I received the knife and the importance of it, I had also forgotten about the rings. Thank the Gods that after Appius released me from him, I returned to my homeland and unearthed the knife and the rings. From that point on, they were always with me just as mine and Anna's swords.

Now that I have my memories back and I am certain that Sookie is the soul and essence of Anna, I had prepared for this evening. After I awoke and knew that Sookie had left for the afternoon, I took the rings out of my vault. The rings, Fae knife and our swords were going to be part of our private marriage ceremony. "Yes marriage," I thought. 'This will not just be a bonding." We will finally have the wedding we had planned; only it will not include anyone but us. I also had a beautiful diamond engagement ring made years ago on a whim. I didn't know why. I had been dreaming about rings and for some reason a beautiful engagement ring appeared to me. It was so stunning I couldn't forget it when I awoke. Vampires rarely dream so this one shocked me. It was a five-carat oval shaped diamond engagement ring set in platinum and rose gold. I ordered one made and also put it in my vault. To this day I still don't understand why and how I knew what size to have made, I just did it. Now I knew I needed to propose to her in the manner that she deserved and the ring would fit her just perfectly.

This was it, the first and last time I will ever propose to my lover. The first time we make love will hopefully be the last time either one of us will be alone. I have been so lonely and didn't even realize it. Until I was drawn to Sookie nine years ago, I didn't realize what a lonely, unfulfilled life I was living. It was good I had no memory of my losses; I had a horrible aching in my soul. It was very painful at times until the day I tasted Sookie's blood years ago. I felt a flutter in my chest and I was painfully drawn to her. Had she been the Sookie she is today, I would not have taken her back to her farmhouse and left her. I would have taken her to my home and tried to make her understand how much she means to me. I would have known that she was my beloved. Instead I left her alone for nine years without any contact whatsoever. I did not trust myself and now I know it was the right thing to do. It will all be put to rights and it begins now. This is the beginning.

In my time, doorways were believed to be portals to other worlds and spirits were thought to gather around them. It was a bad omen for the bride to trip crossing over the threshold which is why the groom carried her over. That is exactly what I am doing right now and I have carried Sookie through the last threshold to our sleeping chamber. She is so warm in my arms. I can feel that she is a little frightened of where I am taking her. I reassure her that she will be pleasantly surprised. As I close the last door, the lights automatically turn on. I did not realize at the time, but while I designed and planned out my sleeping rooms, I actually planned them for two. There were two huge dressing rooms and my bed was actually larger than a king. It was hand made and all the bedding was made especially for this size bed and was a combination of masculine and feminine. Good thing that Pam never saw this bedding, she would have called me a pussy. Sookie opened her eyes as the lights came on and once again she looked like a beautiful child. I slowly placed her on her feet and backed up to look at her. I made eye contact with her and dropped to my knees. The tradition of dropping to one's knees to propose is symbolic of committing one's life to another and that is what I plan on doing. Our eyes met and the electricity in our stare was almost unbearable. Sookie gasped as I pulled a box out of my pocket. I know she wasn't expecting this, but I really wanted to surprise her.

"Sookie Stackhouse, love of my long life, would you become my mate and never leave my side? Would you accept me for what I am and allow me to love, protect, and covet you above all others? I have waited for you for so long, that I could not bear life another day without you. We are two puzzle pieces that have finally been put to rights and I don't ever want them to be separated. Please be my lover, wife, partner and life mate!" Eric was so serious that Sookie began to cry again.

"Eric that was the most beautiful proposal I could possibly imagine. All I can answer you is the one that both of us know is the right answer . . .Yes, Eric, Yes I want to be with you forever. My short life has been missing you for so long, that I couldn't bear it if we were parted. Yes, yes, yes." Sookie got down on her knees and gave Eric the deepest kiss that she could muster.

Eric opened the box and placed the most beautiful diamond engagement ring she had ever seen on her left hand, ring finger. "There is a vein that goes directly to your heart on this finger my love and as I place it on your finger I want your heart to be happy forever and I want us to be together forever. If forever means alive that we will do, if it means death, I will meet my final death with you." Eric was once again dead serious.

Then Eric brought her once again to her feet. He began by kissing her lips softly and slowly started his descent down her neck. He reached down to the bottom of her tee-shirt and began pulling it over her head. "You are overdressed Lover." Eric whispered in her ear after the shirt was removed. His kisses trailed down to her breasts and stopped as he unhooked her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor. Her breasts were swelling and throbbing as his tongue slowly circled each nipple. Then he slowly licked his way down to her navel. He began to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down over her beautifully curved hips. Sookie was almost unable to stand any longer as Eric licked her throbbing folds through her thong. Instead of slowly removing them, he decided he needed to rip them off of her and they were history. The wetness she felt running down her legs was soon lapped up by Eric's masterful tongue. This time she moaned so loud that she started to lose control of her body. As she started to fall, Eric said, "I have you, you will never fall with me." As Eric had done the night before, he brought her to her orgasm by licking her folds, but this time he inserted first one finger than a second. Sookie had always been afraid of getting a pap smear, just because she did not want the doctor to stick his finger inside of her. However, Eric's fingers were masterful and he touched something inside of her that made her lose all semblance of control. He sensed her orgasm and bit into her femoral artery. Her blood once again sent him into an uncontrollable orgasm just as her's hit her forcefully. When they both came back to reality, Eric bit his wrist and asked Sookie to drink. They needed to share blood three times and he did not know if the shared blood years ago counted. She hesitated momentarily, but after she saw the love in his eyes, she slowly licked his wrist and then began sucking on the open wound. The taste of his blood once again made her aroused and he too grew hard again. After a few pulls, he said, "later lover, now we must consummate our love. Our souls need to be reminded of who and what we are to each other."

Eric pulled his wrist away and guided her to the large bed. He handed her Anna's sword and he picked up his sword. "I give you this sword of my ancestors in trust that you hold it for our son, should that prophecy come true." Then as if she knew what to do, Sookie handed Eric her sword and said, "I give you this sword to symbolize I accept your guardianship and protection of my life." With the exchange they once again kissed deeply. After the sword exchange, Eric once gave Sookie a ring and handed his ring to her so that she could place it on his finger. He placed the ancient sacred oath ring of Thorr on the finger beside her engagement ring. "This is the ring I had made for you 1000 years ago and was to be our wedding ring. Please wear it as I profess my love." Eric once again surprised Sookie with his complete and unselfish love.

Sookie took Eric's ring and placed it on his left ring finger. "Even though you say you have no heart, the vein in your ring finger will awaken your heart as our love has once again been awakened." She once again kissed his soft lips and their passion was unbearable. Eric stood up and backed up to take off his clothes. Sookie watched as he unfastened his jeans and pulled his tee-shirt over his head. He was not wearing boxers and his manhood was hard as a rock. The shock of seeing him naked again in front of her, once again started the fire between her legs. His body was so beautiful. He was so tall and sleek, but had a broad chest with beautiful muscles. His stomach was flat and the V down to his huge cock made her lick her lips in anticipation. As he approached her on the bed he picked up her hand and wrapped it around his throbbing cock. Electricity ran through both of them when she touched it. She once again wanted to lick it and please him, but as she started to bend her head towards him he once again said, "Later Lover", and made his manhood move as she held it. She let go of him and grabbed him by his huge shoulders and begged him to make love to her. He once again began by kissing her slowly but the passion was too strong for the both of them. She was so wet and the throbbing between her legs could only be soothed by him inside of her. He bit his finger and once again placed it into her letting the blood slowly surround her core. He then added two fingers as he withdrew and entered her again. "Are you ready lover?" Eric asked as he grabbed the knife and handed it to her. As he placed his throbbing cock at her wet dripping entrance he told her to make a cut to his chest and latch on with her mouth. She did as she was told and he slowly entered her. He took the knife and cut a small cut to her beautiful breast. He then latched onto her breast. He began pushing into her as they both pulled the blood from each other's wounds. He met some resistance, but he pushed through and she kept sucking his blood without a whimper. He was soon deep inside of her and as he pulled out and once again entered her, they both felt the electricity piercing through both of their souls. Both of their eyes opened immediately with the current and as they stared deep into each other's souls their orgasms once again hit. This time they were joined and the magic entered their bodies with each thrust. Her throbbing core matched the throbs he produced as his seed kept spilling and spilling inside of her. It seemed that their orgasms were one combined orgasm. They were once again one soul, one being. It seemed as if their souls left their bodies for a moment and hovered above the bed. Their souls knew each other instantly and they both cried with happiness that they were finally at the end of their journey. Silently their souls looked deep into each others eyes and said, "We are one again and never will be parted." As their souls lowered back into the two bodies, Eric's seed was still filling her. It seemed that this orgasm was the bonding that they desired and they were now joined as Einin had predicted long ago.

Eric could not bring himself to pull out of her, so they stayed joined as they both slept. This was strange for Eric because he only felt the pull of sleep during the day. They both drifted off and the rest of the world seemed to disappear for them. All their worries were gone for the moment and they slept until the morning.

**A/N: Morning? How can that be? Next chapter; The meeting with Niall and a surprise vampire. Also we need to take care of Sophie Ann and Bill and what will the future hold for these two soul mates? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: It's in the blood.**

Sookie woke and felt something between her legs. She was completely filled and instantly remembered that they were still together. "Damn! Eric was still hard as a rock!" At first she felt uncomfortable because she knew she needed to pee, but she wasn't sure how to detach herself from him. She started to move backwards from Eric but his grip tightened and as she moved toward him again she felt him hit that spot deep inside of her. She knew he would be out for the day and she definitely did not want to take advantage of him while he was sleeping, so she lay there a little longer. She couldn't help herself though, and she once again moved back and Eric once again pulled her toward him. To her surprise Eric opened his eyes and said, "I really need you, Lover please don't get up." That was great, but he should be asleep. Eric once again began sucking and licking Sookie's neck and chest which caused Sookie to moan and start to move back and forth. All of a sudden Eric rolled on his back and sat up against the headboard with Sookie straddling him. He stared deeply into her eyes as she did him and she just went crazy. She began to ride him slowly up and down with him hitting her spot each time.

"Eric, I'm almost there!" she yelled out.

"And I am right there with you." Eric whispered as his fangs came down and he bit into her breast. With his last deep surge up, they both came hard once again. They never seem to just come, it is always deep and long and they seem to lose themselves each time. Sookie screamed Eric's name and collapsed with her head on his broad shoulder. "I love you so much Eric, I hope we can do this forever, but why the Hell are you awake now?" Sookie panted.

"I have no idea, but I love it. I have never been awake this time of day in my entire vampire life. Perhaps we are good for each other in other areas besides the . . . you know. Perhaps your blood not only calls to me, maybe it regenerates me. How else can I protect and be with you always?" Eric nuzzled Sookie's neck and was ready to go again. They did two more times and twice in the shower. Sookie should have been sore, but Eric's blood made her so alive and powerful that sex was never painful and she never got sore.

Around 3:30 p.m. Eric started by saying, "We must get ready for our meeting at Fangtasia. Since the Queen and Compton will be there we have to figure out how to get rid of their threat. I refuse to treat you like a pet in front of her, so I will introduce you to her as my wife. Will that be alright with you?" Eric asked.

"Yeah, but why would you treat me like a pet?" Sookie asked.

"That is the way we treat humans that we are fond of or want to do our bidding. They are subservient and they must always walk behind us around other vampires. They are not to speak unless they are asked to and they do not have opinions." Eric seemed so nonchalant about that sort of treatment.

Sookie began to shake her head and said. "Oh no mister, that will never happen. If you love me as much as you claim to, you shouldn't want to treat me that way either."

"I never will." Eric lifted Sookies face to look her in the eyes. "You are my wife and you will always be by my side . . . or on top if you prefer." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't want to argue right now. I am just grateful that you told me about this. What if the Queen tries to take me again? Does she have enough power over you to do that?" Sookie was frightened of the thought.

"Never going to happen! You are mine and we are blood bonded. She cannot legally take you, but I wouldn't put it past her to have you taken while I am asleep." Eric was becoming furious just thinking about someone taking his beloved.

"But today you have been awake all day with me. Maybe something wonderful has happened! Maybe you should try to see if the sun burns you. I don't want you to hurt yourself, but maybe if you try really quickly and it starts to burn, I will get you back down here." Sookie was becoming excited.

"I haven't seen the Sun or been out in the daytime for 1000 years." Eric looked toward the door. He walked toward the first door and opened it. There were two more doors before he could walk around in his house. His house had dark curtains on the windows during the day, so it would not be that bad if he needed to turn and run. After they reached a hallway in his upper house, Eric began to panic.

"Are you alright Eric?" Sookie asked. "Please don't do this if you are going to burn. I just got you and don't want to lose you so soon." She was very worried.

"I'm okay in the house. I don't know about going outside just yet, but if we exchange blood more often, maybe that is the key." Eric slowly walked toward a closed window.

"Don't push it!"Sookie pulled Eric away from the window. "The fact that you are awake and up here during the day is good enough for me. Let's just be glad that we can be together during the day and sleep together during the night." Sookie turned around and hugged him. "I'm good with baby steps if you are." She nuzzled his neck and they started to feel desire again. "If we start this we will never get ready." Sookie backed away from Eric's neck and took his hand and led him back down to the lower house.

"Eric, I didn't bring anything to wear. Maybe we could stop by my apartment on the way to. . Fangtasia..…honestly Eric who thought of that?" Sookie was giggling.

"I did! And I am going to bite you in the neck and suck your blood woman!" Eric put both arms up and his fangs dropped. He acted as if he were going to grab her and attack her.

"No, No. Mr. Vampire! I am so afraid!" Sookie started to run toward the bed.

Eric caught her and once again they did that thing that they do so well!

After two more rounds, Eric said, "Don't worry about clothes. I had my day man call Nordstrom's yesterday after he dropped you off. I have a personal buyer there and I asked him to go to the women's department and pick an entire wardrobe out for you. Your closets are now full of clothes. Whatever you don't like, we can return."

Sookie opened the closet doors and stared. "Damn! I feel like I'm in Nordstrom's right now! I don't know what I did before I met you. I'm glad I brought you over to the dark side and got you to do my bidding Mr. Northman!" Sookie grabbed Eric's neck and pulled him down for another deep kiss.

ooOooOooOoo

Sookie and Eric arrived at Fangtasia around 6:30 p.m. The sun was not completely down, but the light did not seem to bother Eric. He was basking in his new found ability. He never in his long life would have thought he would be driving around when it was still light outside. Granted it was dusk, but his energy level was very high and no burns on his skin. What other surprises were in store for them?

Fangtasia was still closed and did not have a sign outside yet. He and Pam were waiting to see how well the humans accepted the notion that vampires exist and they wanted to mainstream. They had big plans for the bar and hoped the humans did not disappoint. Val Kyrie had been a huge success with the Viking theme, so it stands to reason that curious humans would also want to frequent a bar with a Vampire theme. The Reveal was only two days away and all the vampires were preparing for the worst. Eric was just happy that he and Sookie and gotten to know each other before all the publicity hit.

Nan Flannigan was the official vampire spokes person, so she would be the one who would be interviewed on the Today Show. They had been negotiating with the vampires for the last two months and their show would be the first to bring the vampires to the public. Nan would be interviewed early that morning and they would broadcast the event as a "Special News Report" as they opened the show. Of course Nan would not be able to stay on the show as the sun rose, but the wheels were in motion and that is what mattered.

Sookie looked around the new bar once again with those child like eyes. Everything she had witnessed these past two days did not upset her. She just took everything in as new experiences and seemed to completely enjoy herself. She began giggling as she saw the pictures of movie vampires on the walls and Eric turned around to laugh right along with her. "That is not the reaction we were looking for from humans, but Pam has such a sick sense of humor, she couldn't resist the pictures."

"You two seem so close. I know she is your child and cares deeply for you. I just hope she can come to care for me too. I don't want to start any problems because she has been with you for so long." Sookie seemed a little worried.

"Nonsense Lover, she will accept you and love you as I do. I chose Pam because she reminded me of Anna's strong warrior side. I told you we were lovers for a very brief time, but we soon could not stomach that side of our relationship. She is very much like a sister. We truly care for each other and she was the only family I had on this earth until two days ago. Now we are three and she will love you. You will be her mistress. . ." Sookie put her hand on Eric's mouth.

"I will not! I feel privileged to be called your wife, but I will not be her mistress. You say she is like a sister to you so that is what I am hoping for too. Got it Mr. Northman?" Sookie was completely serious.

"Yes dear." Eric joked.

Eric decided that the meeting should be held in the bar area and he had instructed Bobby to bring comfortable chairs in for at least six guests. Just as he pulled Sookie into an embrace Pam walked into the bar. She was clearly upset, but Eric continued to give Sookie a toe tingling kiss and as he put his forehead against hers he said, "Pam, Sookie—Sookie, Pam."

Sookie turned around and saw the look that Pam was giving her. "Glad to finally meet you Pam, Eric has told me a lot about you.

"He's told me nothing about you!" Pam glared at Eric.

"Sookie's great-grandfather, NiallBrigant will be here shortly for a meeting. Hopefully he will be able to shed some light on Sookie and I and why we have had such a long journey to be together. Our souls have been bound for over 1000 years and we have just recently formed a blood bond. Sookie is my wife and you will treat her as such." Eric glared back at Pam.

This took Pam completely by surprise. She was hoping that this beautiful blond girl was just a whim and that Eric would get back to his old self after he had tossed the girl aside. Now she could smell the bond and considered whether or not she should accept the girl just as her master had. "Welcome to the family Sookie. I am sorry, but it will take me some time before I can completely accept you. My master is very important to me and you must understand that I feel very protective of him. You need to know that if you do anything, anything at all to hurt him, you will be out of his life!" Pam was still quite upset but was trying to reel it in because she didn't want her master to punish her.

"Pam, I wouldn't want you to feel any other way. But, please know that I too am very protective of him and love him deeply. We are bound so tight, that not even you can tear us apart. I really feel that I would not survive his loss," Sookie was also dead serious.

"As I will not survive your loss again." Eric kissed Sookie again and sat down in a huge leather chair pulling her to his lap.

Pam began by saying, "Very well, I will try. The Queen will be here shortly, she called to see if you were here and had her pet. That woman doesn't understand that the world does not evolve around her. What are we going to do master?" Pam seemed very sincere.

Just as Pam finished her question Sophie Ann burst into the bar with Compton by her side. This evening he was not in silver chains, but he still looked very distressed.

"Sheriff, I see you have brought the lovely Miss Stackhouse for me. You shall be rewarded and I will send William here off to his maker. She has been waiting for you Willie. She wants to renew your relationship and I think that is the best place for you. You have disappointed me for the last time!" Sophie thought she was making an impression on Eric.

"Your majesty" Eric bowed his head, "How nice of you to come by for a visit. I want you to know that congratulations are in order. I would like you to meet my wife and blood bonded, Sookie Stackhouse-Northman." Eric smirked at the queen.

"You are, of course, joking. No one takes something that is mine. You will unhand her and let Andre take her to my car. She is just a human and I don't believe that the Sheriff of Area 5, that fucks everything in sight, would MARRY A HUMAN!" Sophie Ann once again thought she was going to get Eric to yield and hand over the girl. "If you created a blood bond I will just turn her and she will do my bidding you ass."

Eric began to growl and his fangs dropped. The Queen's fangs dropped in turn. Sookie looked at Eric and even she was frightened. She had not yet seen this side of him and wasn't sure if she liked it. However, she couldn't argue that being turned by the Queen sounded very scary. Eric was her only hope now and she clung to him as he gripped her tightly to him.

"You will never have her and I will kill you before it even gets close to that. I have seventy vampires in the area at this moment and you will not get away from here alive if anything happens to me or my wife. I will allow you to leave and forget that anything happened, but if you pursue this, you will die." Eric continued growling. "Pam please guard my love while I take care of the Queen." Pam's fangs dropped ready for a battle as she grabbed Sookie from Eric and stood in front of her. The Queen was powerful, but no vampire was as strong and powerful and Eric. He had been a majestic warrior most of his life and now the only thing he cared for was being threatened. Not gonna happen!

The fear in Sohpie Ann's eyes was evident and she let her fangs go back up and began to say something to Eric just as the door opened and in walked Prince Niall Brigant and the High King of all Vampires, Godric. The entire room knelt as the two entered except for Sookie. This was just her great-grandfather and the other guy looked like a kid. Why should she kneel? She had experienced enough of the vampire crap and all she wanted was to be held by Eric and have their meeting with Niall. She was tired of Sophie Ann and Compton who just cowered in the corner like a pussy.

Sophie Ann turned and kneeled as she saw the Prince and the King. "Why on earth were they both here?" She thought. "Perhaps they were going to give her more territory after the Reveal and they sought her out. Yeah, that was it. They would probably punish Eric for taking her pet and give her more area." She was smiling as she bowed her head.

Godric walked over to Sophie Ann and asked her to rise. Sophie did as she was told and started to give praises to the high king of all vampires when he told her, "Please do not speak. You will listen and what I say will be done. You are hereby relieved of your position as Queen of Louisiana. You will be replaced by Eric Northman and his wife Sookie will be considered Queen. Am I understood?" Godric asked.

"No sir. Why on earth would you do something so asinine as to give my throne to Northman? That human is mine and will never be called Queen. Forgive me master, but you are so fucking out of your head. . . ." Godric once again silenced her.

"Very well, you are not only relieved of your crown; you are now sentenced to death by beheading by questioning me and my authority. Mrs. Northman will be Queen because she is much more important to our race than you are and the future lies with her and her husband." Just as she began to protest again two huge guards came into the bar and grabbed her. "Not only will you be beheaded, all who planned to take Prince Brigant's great-granddaughter will also be beheaded. I am sorry Compton, that includes you and Andre. The rest of your children will profess their fealty to King Northman or they too shall be beheaded. The sentence will take place tomorrow evening and you will be imprisoned in your very own dungeon until then. Since I am more powerful than the magistrate, my word is final." Godric waved his hand telling the guards to remove the two.

Sophie Ann and Compton were both shackled in silver and taken out of the bar. They both began begging and screaming like the pussies they were and Eric, Sookie and Pam felt completely relieved that the situation had ended. Now they were ready for their meeting.

**A/N: Thanks again for all who read and the meeting will be next. Sometimes I get a little wordy so I don't want the chapters to be too long. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Heart and Soul.**

As Sophie Ann and Bill Compton were being escorted out of Fangtasia, Eric got off his knees and ran to Sookie pulling her to him and pressing her to his massive chest. He had almost lost her again and his mind completely ignored the other inhabitants of the bar.

He began placing soft kisses on top of her head and then he bent down and pulled her chin up to look her in the eyes. "Are you okay? I am so sorry that happened, but I would have died before I would let her take you. I won't lose you ever again!" Eric was once again becoming angry at the thought of losing Sookie.

"Eric I'm fine, we didn't lose each other, but something is really bothering me." Sookie looked Eric straight in the eyes and then turned to look at Godric and Naill.

"Forgive me your majesty, may I introduce my wife and blood bonded," Sookie Stackhouse." Eric once again bowed his head to Godric and then turned to Sookie and introduced Godric to her. "Sookie this is Godric the High King of all Vampires."

"Yes, I have been waiting to meet you child. We have heard so much about you and Niall seems to think that you are the one." Godric nodded his head to Eric and Sookie.

As Godric nodded to Sookie she detached herself from Eric's embrace and walked straight over to Godric and Niall. "Forgive me Godric, I get it that you are some High King and all, but was that completely necessary?"

"Was what necessary, my child?" Godric returned.

"I know that the strange Queen and Mr. Compton were trying to abduct me, but beheading? That just doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I would have died before being turned by her or if she would have hurt Eric or Pam, but I don't believe that the punishment fits the crime." Sookie was dead serious as she stared directly into Godric's eyes.

Godric first looked to Niall and then directly at Eric, "And what would you have me do, Sookie? I have the power to do whatever I want and I saw a threat and took care of it. At least I did not carry out the sentence right here in front of you."

"I don't know much about your laws, but don't vampires at least get a trial just as they would if they were still human? I am not comfortable with the sentence that you gave the three of them and what I think I am doing, although I don't even understand it myself, is asking you to rethink your decision." Sookie spoke directly to Godric with complete conviction.

"Sookie, I am impressed by your strength and compassion. There are only a handful of humans that know of our existence and they mostly do our bidding. I have never known one to ask for anything from a vampire let alone a "High King" of all vampires! For that reason alone I once again ask you, what would you do?" Godric looked at Sookie and was truly interested in what she had to say.

"Well, I would at least give them a trial. I don't want anyone, be it human or vampire, to die. If she had laid a hand on Eric I would have staked her myself, but she didn't and she just threatened us. Compton was only doing her bidding and I saw how he cowered in the corner when a battle seemed eminent between Eric and the Queen. If the judge and jury, or whatever you have, decides that they must die, then I will have to agree with that decision. If they find some form of punishment that does not require death, then I will agree with that as long as they leave Eric and me alone." Sookie was still very sincere.

Godric turned and walked to the other side of the room as if to ponder Sookie's request. Sookie finally looked at Niall and he smiled and winked at her. She took that as a good sign, because she really didn't know what she was doing. She just knew that she didn't want anyone to die. After a few minutes Godric returned and placed his hand on Sookie's face. Eric visibly flinched, as he feared the worst. He could kill Sophie Ann if she laid a hand on her, but the High King was another matter. Sensing Eric's fear, Godric looked at Eric and said, "Eric you have chosen well. Not only will you make a very powerful King, with Sookie by your side, she will keep your humanity in check. I have never witnessed this kind of power from a human. Niall, your great granddaughter seems to possess great compassion. Vampires alone do not show their compassion so readily. She will be a great asset to the state of Louisiana and to our kind. Very well, Sookie, although this goes against all that we stand for, I will agree to allow Sophie Ann, William Compton and Andre to go in front of the Magistrate. There are many punishments that can be handed down that don't include final death. It will also be made known to them that this is being done at your request, so that they too will understand your intelligence and compassion." Godric spoke with great power.

"Now that we have taken care of this fiasco, we should begin our meeting. Eric and I don't have as much time as you and Niall do. The Sun will call us to our daily rest, so shall we have a seat." Godric pointed toward the chairs as if to ask everyone to be seated.

Eric looked at Pam and then he turned to Godric and asked, "I ask that my child, Pam, be allowed to stay. She does not know of my past with Sookie and I want her to be aware of everything that is revealed this evening."

"She is your child, Eric, so if you trust her I have no problem with her staying. Niall are you in agreement?" Godric asked.

"Yes Godric, I feel that Pamela will be a great asset to Eric's kingdom," Niall nodded toward Pam.

"Thank you both for your confidence in my child." Eric said.

After everyone was seated, Niall began by telling Eric, Sookie and Pam about Einin's visions. He explained that The Council had studied each vision in length and came to a few conclusions. The first visions were about the children Eric and Anna. Einin felt that it was her responsibility to not only care for Anna, but she must find this child called Eric. Once that was accomplished, she could leave this world knowing that she had helped them with their bonding. He continued by saying that not only was Anna ¼ Fae, but Eric was also ¼ Fae. Eric's mother, Grace, had been the daughter of a human woman who had also fallen in love with a handsome Faery. He was not a prince as Niall was, but he was full Fae. Like Fintan, who fell in love with a human girl, Grace fell deeply in love with Eric's father. She had been acquired by Eric's father during one of their raids in England. It was love at first sight for both of them and he brought her home and made her his wife. Leif was born nine months after their marriage and Eric came along three years later, but she was not healthy and died right after Eric's birth. Eric's father was left with a newborn and a three year old and was completely devastated. Niall turned to face Eric directly, "Eric, your father did not know of her heritage. The Fae world was not aware either, because your grandfather hid the fact that he loved a human. He did not report his activities to us because he had a wife and many children in the Fae realm. He was a good man. He only told us of his infidelity after he had been poisoned and was dying. He wanted us to know that the great warrior vampire, Eric Northman, was his grandson. He was very proud of you just as I am proud to be the great grandfather of Sookie."

This bit of information took Eric by surprise. He would never in his 1000 years walking this Earth have believed that he was Fae. His master never mentioned it. Perhaps he was not able to tell? Even though Sookie was only 1/8 Fae, he could taste it in her blood. Maybe the fact that he could fly after he was turned was a Fae trait? Who knows? This was such a surprise. Sookie and Eric looked at each other after this revelation and they both raised their eyebrows at the same time.

Niall went on to explain the power of the Fae knife that Einin had given to the children after their first blood bond with their finger cuts. He and Einin had bonded with it when they consummated their love just as Eric and Anna had done when they came of age. Since Eric and Anna were both Fae and virgins, the bonding was so powerful that their souls were linked for all eternity. When Anna died, her soul started the process of returning to the Earth plain and seeking out Eric. She returned many times, but usually died as an infant. It seemed that each time Fintan fell in love with a human; Anna's soul chose to return as one of his offspring. Diana was one of Fintan's grandchildren but she did not survive. Liliana was a strange one. She was not related to Fintan and possessed no spark, but she was indeed the soul of Anna. Her soul returned soon this last time as the child Susanna. However, this time she was called Sookie and she was born only a small distance from the town where Eric lived and was now a Sheriff. These two factors made the time right and Eric actually found her as an injured child and formed a blood bond during the healing process. Their souls were once again united, but Susanna needed to grow up before they could once again consummate and unite their souls.

Now the question was why? Why would it take 1000 years for them to be together?

Niall went on to say that Einin had visions of Eric in modern days and he was a vampire. Each vision showed him in the sunlight and Anna was by his side. Anna was now called Sookie and they were both very powerful. She saw Sookie large with child. She saw Eric and Sookie in a very large home and sitting side by side in large chairs. They would not be considered as gaudy as thrones, but they were residing over meetings and humans and vampires were bowing to them both.

The Council of Supernatural Beings was constantly being inundated with prophecies, some of which were worthless. Einin's prophecies were interesting because ten years after Anna's death, Eric was made vampire. Before that, we just figured he would die and their souls would find each other in the future. Then the idea of him being a vampire intrigued us because his blood would be very powerful. If Anna's soul did find him, that exchange of blood could bring about the spark in her new incarnation. Who knows what Sookie's blood would do for Eric? We think that Eric is to become a day walker and Eric's powerful Fae/vampire blood will be the key to Sookie's immortality. Einin never saw Sookie as a vampire, so we didn't feel that Eric would turn her. Faeries live for a very long time and since Sookie possessed the spark, Eric's blood would make her lifespan much longer. They essentially would become equals. They would both have immortality and they both could exist in the sunlight. The fact that they will become parents makes us believe that those children will be a link between the vampire and Fae worlds. The children will be human, Fae and vampire. Only time will tell what they will be like, but we believe that they will be an entirely new race. The Council unanimously decided that they would protect the new breed and hoped that this breed would bring peace between all supernatural beings. Also, we are not able to determine how many children you will have, but if you both have immortality, you may be able to have many children. The Council is very excited about the prospect of the new breed, but we have to be cautious revealing their existence to the rest of the world. To our knowledge, vampires have not sired offspring. This will be new and we won't know the type of care the children will need. I repeat that the Council will assist and protect your family. Other vampires need not know right away about these revelations. We fear that if vampires such as Sophie Ann exist, there are surely others that will wish to separate you and take Sookie for themselves. Her blood will not regenerate any other vampire. The link is not only the blood; it is the original bonding of your two souls and the virgin love that is eternal.

This time Eric, Sookie and Pam looked at each other. Pam seemed overwhelmed by too much information, but she continued to sit motionless in her chair. Eric could feel her stress and would address it when the meeting was over. "Why did we have to wait so long?" Sookie asked.

"We are not sure, but the Council determined last year that the vampires would be the first supernatural race to reveal themselves to the world. If they were successful, other supernatural's would slowly reveal themselves and eventually we all could live together peacefully and out in the open. Humans are the only race that do not know about the other beings that exist in this and other worlds. They are seemingly very immature and usually cannot tolerate ideas that are different than what they are taught. Since the "Reveal" is in a couple of days, perhaps the reason you both had to wait until this time is related to the rest of the world knowing of the existence of vampires. It just seems logical. We are sorry for all the suffering that you both had to endure, but you are both stronger for all you have gone through." Godric explained. "After humans begin to accept vampires as citizens, the process will be made easier with Eric as King of Louisiana and a human wife as Queen. If a human such as Sookie accepts and loves a vampire, hopefully humans will not fear us." Godric went on.

"So what we are saying is that you Eric will regain certain aspects of your humanity and Sookie, you will become immortal. Together you will sire sons and daughters that will be a new supernatural breed. We don't know what powers they will have, but they will be human in appearance." Godric summarized.

Eric was still reeling over the fact that he was part Fae, but he finally spoke up, "If I am to become King, I will not travel unless Sookie and my family are with me at all times. I will not accept this position unless that is possible. I must have control of my life and I will not be separated from her. I will never feed off of another and when we have children, you must make the Council promise to let me raise them. I fear that their uniqueness may make them vulnerable. The desire for others to possess them, just as Sophie Ann wished to possess my love, will be a constant fear for me. How can I trust that the Council will only protect and not wish to acquire them?" Eric was very serious.

Niall and Godric both spoke at the same time, "You have our word."

"As the High King of all Vampires, I Godric, hereby order that all vampires, no matter what their status, swear their fealty to you and your family. All who do not will be punished as you see fit. I trust that Sookie will assist you in that matter." Godric turned toward Sookie and nodded.

"And I Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae, swear to protect you and your family. If there is a threat we will be by your side immediately. If what we predict is true, and your children will bring peace to our kind, we will not covet them and we will allow them to be nurtured and loved by you and Sookie." Niall professed.

"Now Eric, Sookie and Pam, if there are no further questions this evening. I have other business to attend to before I retire for the day. Before I leave, Eric have you noticed any changes since your bonding with Sookie?" Godric asked.

"Since I feel compelled to answer you, I hope that this will remain between the five of us. Yes I have. For the first time since I was turned, I slept with Sookie last night. I awoke this morning and did not feel the pull of the Sun. In fact, I feel like I've had a long day and need to go home with my wife and retire for the evening." Eric proudly explained.

"Excellent," Niall spoke up. "Everything seems to be happening as it was predicted."

"I agree Niall, I am very pleased with what has happened. It is good to know that the future of these two amazing children will be positive. All that has been revealed in this room will not be shared with another being. The Council will be told, of course, but they are all sworn to secrecy and will be put to death if they do not adhere to our rules. I must leave now. Eric, Sookie, Pam and Niall, I bid you all a good evening and it has been a pure pleasure to see you in action Sookie Stackhouse-Northman!" Godric bowed to them all and left to meet his entourage waiting outside.

Niall also bowed to them all and went to Sookie to give her a hug. He had been hiding his scent for the entire evening and was beginning to feel the drain in his power. Pam and Eric bowed to Niall and thanked him for sharing this information.

"Eric, the Council will send vampire and were guards and a complete staff to assist you during and after your transition. If you wish to move to New Orleans, we can have the Queen's residence vacated immediately. If you would prefer, you can remain here in Shreveport and set up your kingdom where you see fit. Just let the Council know and whatever you decide will be taken care of. One last item that I would like to discuss with you is your bonding and marriage. In our world your marriage is legal and binding. In the human world, you should probably file for a marriage license before you reveal yourself as a vampire, Eric. You have a legal name and are a businessman in the human world. Sookie would be able to take your name and since you were married before the "Reveal", they cannot deny it as binding. Once the "Reveal" takes affect and the humans know of your existence, they may forbid marriages between vampires and humans. It is up to the both of you. Little girls dream of their weddings and I would hate to deprive our Sookie of that dream." Niall once again winked at his great granddaughter.

Sookie spoke up, "Thank you great grandfather, but Eric and I had the wedding of our dreams last night. Eric was very thorough in his plans and we are happily married. Your suggestion to take Eric's name legally is not a bad idea. We can do that tomorrow if Eric is able. Thank you once again for this meeting and being there for us. Eric and I have a lot to talk about . . . again. . so good night."

With that Niall "popped" out of the room and Eric, Sookie and Pam were left alone. It was after 1:00 in the morning so Pam was still feeling full of energy. Sookie and Eric were feeling the pull of sleep and just wanted to go back home and be alone.

Pam spoke up, "Master, why did you keep all this from me? I would have been more understanding of your love for this human and the one you called Liliana. I don't regret having your memories removed because I would never have allowed you to meet the Sun, but I would have understood your feelings more. Can you ever forgive me?" Pam got on her knees in front of Eric.

"Rise Pam, I hold no remorse for what you did. I actually appreciate it. If I had met the Sun, I would have never been around to finally meet my beloved, Sookie. You will always remain by my side and I need your help now more than ever. I only trust you and Sookie, so please stay with us during this transition?" Eric pleaded.

"Anything you ask, Master. And Sookie, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I accept you as my Master's wife and will pledge to honor and protect you as I do my Master." Pam got up and turned to Sookie.

"Thank you Pam. You have made me so happy. I hope we can be friends and work together." Sookie walked over to Pam and took her hand. "We will get through this all and I too appreciate all you have done for Eric.

When Sookie touched Pam's hand, she got a whiff of Sookie's blood. "Master this one is so intoxicating; you will have to hide her from other vampires. We will have to be on constant guard. I promise not to taste her, but I see what all the fuss is about!"

"Cool it Pam. We are a family now and Sookie is "Mine". I will be the only one doing the tasting around here. We will just have to see how the other vampires act around her. Perhaps her smell is more potent to us, because we are bound and you are my child. Only time will tell. We must leave, will you please lock up and have a good evening my child." Eric and Sookie took each other's hands like teenagers and walked to Eric's car.

Eric wiggled his eyebrows and said, "We have a lot of practicing to do, Lover. If we are to become parents, we have a lot of . . .work. . .to do."

"Yes we do my love, yes we do. Take me home husband." Sookie gave Eric a soft kiss on his hand and they were off towards home.

**A/N: Sorry for all you Bill and Sophie Ann haters, but our Sookie could never stand by and have someone put to death without a trial. There are other things besides death for these two. Thank you for your reviews and alerts. Let me know if you are getting tired of this story and I will start to wind down. I keep thinking about other stories, but don't want to abandon this one if there is interest.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I really don't want to get into Sookie having major powers. I think the fact that she is becoming immortal and Eric becoming a day walker is pretty powerful. Becoming King and Queen and having children is also more than the lovebirds could ask for. The end result is that the visions that Einin had 1000 years ago are finally coming true and they don't have to worry about being separated by death. Thank you all for following this story and I have enjoyed all your comments.**

**Chapter 18: The beginning of forever.**

As the two lovebirds got into Eric's corvette, Eric commented that he was once again becoming sleepy. He normally was good until sunrise, but his internal clock was becoming readjusted. He actually was excited about being a day walker. He hadn't seen the sunrise or a sunset since he was made vampire those many years ago and wanted to experience his first ones with his lover.

Sookie couldn't help herself as she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"Now what are you having a giggle fit about?" Eric asked.

"I am so sorry. Giggle . . . giggle. . I was going to ask you if you thought that maybe you might be able to eat food and drink with me too. Then I found it really funny. . I'm sorry . . . that you might have to experience pooping and peeing too. I know it's not that funny, but not going for 1000 years, Oh My God! What a blow out! Remember I am here for you, lover!" Sookie kept giggling and then snorted.

"Is this what our life will be like for the next 1000 years? I think you have a sick sense of humor, but then again so do I. Go ahead and laugh, you are the one who will have to share the odor!" Eric laughed out loud.

After they both calmed down Sookie became serious again. "I hope I didn't make you mad when I confronted Godric, but it's just not in my nature to allow someone to die like that. I just realized how little we know of each other when I saw how mad you became toward the Queen. Would she really have taken me and would you have to give me to her?" Sookie was serious.

"I would have had to give you to her if I wanted to follow the rules of my kind. Since we are formally bonded and married, it would never have happened. Even if we hadn't bonded yet, I would have been willing to break any rule just to have you with me. You will never be away from me. As far as I am concerned, if my new position as King requires me to travel, we will be together. I don't think I could survive too long away from you. Do you think me a pussy because I feel that way?" Eric really wanted her to understand that she was his one true weakness.

"Actually I feel good about everything. If someone would have come up to me and told me last week that I was going to marry a Vampire and I was the incarnation of his true love, I would have asked what they were smoking. But now I am 100% yours and the feeling is mutual about being away from each other. I have one more year of college, and I am finding it hard to even think about that. Are these feelings going to settle down and let us continue with our lives or is it always going to be this intense?" Sookie really needed to know.

"I have been alive through all of this and you have been coming back with no memories. I truly believe that the lack of memory of your past lives is much better than the memories I have. I have suffered each and every death and the loneliness without you is so fresh since my memories have returned. I am surprised that I did not meet the sun because you have been my life since we were children together years ago. The only thing that kept me alive was Einin's dreams and predictions. I just felt that if I hung in there they would come true. Now that they have, I want nothing more than to spend my "days" and nights with you, my lover. So to answer your question, I have no idea, but intense is good for me. Do you agree? Let's go home, we need a shower." Eric wiggled his eyebrows.

Sookie started wiping her brow and slowly moving her hand down her cheek, neck and reached her breasts. "Yeah, I feel so sweaty and dirty." She slowly circled her breasts and then slowly ran her hand down to her center and started rubbing circles against her jeans. "Oh my! I am so wet between my legs, what a dirty girl I am!" She definitely was toying with Eric's control.

"Yes lover, you are a dirty girl and you need someone to scrub all that wetness off of you. Maybe I can help?" he asked as he licked his lips with his very large, wet, talented tongue.

"Oh my goodness, there is the gate. It seems that we are home and that shower is much closer than we had anticipated. I really need your special cleaning technique in a few areas, so please hurry us along." Sookie kept rubbing circles between her legs.

Eric drove through the gate and acknowledged the guard. He drove into the garage and parked. At vampire speed he had her door opened and picked her up bridal style again. She continued to rub her jeans and stared up into his eyes and said, "Please hurry!"

Eric stopped at the first door to their chamber and as he put in the code he placed her on her feet. Instead of picking her up again, they walked through the first door and they stopped in front of the second door. It was completely dark and Sookie felt her hand being replaced by Eric's very large hand. He didn't just rub her he took his whole hand and put pressure on her entire center. He pushed hard and ended up at her zipper. He quickly unzipped her jeans as she stood there and his hand was down her pants. She moaned at his touch. "Yes lover, you are so wet. Such a dirty girl I will have to lick the dirt off first before we ever consider taking a shower." Eric whispered in her ear and he sent tremors through her body. Since it was dark she could not see his movements, but she felt him get on his knees and lower her jeans just to her knees and then down to the floor. She raised her right leg to remove the jeans and then her left leg. All the while Eric was slowing licking her clit. When her jeans were removed, he spread her legs apart and pushed her up against the second door. Now he was able to access the dirty part that needed cleaning. He started at her rear making circles with his tongue. Slowly he moved to her center pushing his long tongue as far in as he could. Sookie lost her balance and was thankful she was leaning against the door. His tongue ended at her clit again but this time he pushed hard each time he licked it. His finger came up and went inside while he continued to lick hard fast circles directly on her clit. Her clit became hard as his finger darted in and out. She was almost there as his long finger hit the spot that she didn't even know she had. All of a sudden he stopped his tongue and finger and Sookie whined because she could feel the build up and the urgency inside of her. She heard his zipper and felt his huge "Little Viking" not entering her, but rubbing in and out over her clit and center between her legs.

"Eric, please I need you inside of me . . .now." Sookie begged.

He smiled against the top of her head and lifted her up and whispered, "Put your legs around me." She did and he slid into her. Deeper and deeper he pushed until they were a perfect fit. They were fused together once again and Eric just stood there and reveled at the connection. Because Sookie had been so close before she begged, "Eric, my love, please move. I need you to move now."

He moved at first very slowly and then he couldn't control his speed any longer. His fangs came down and with his last powerful thrust up he hit her spot and then the explosion hit. He sank his fangs into her neck and they both came so hard Sookie knew she was going to pass out from the ecstasy.

"Oh damn, lover, you are dirty again. I guess we will have to get you into the shower to make sure we get all this dirt off." Eric whispered in her ear as he slowly pulled out. He was hard again but felt they should continue this in the shower. He opened the second door and as they entered the third door into their bedroom she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his bare waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She peppered kisses all over his face and neck. "I love you. . .kiss. . .I love you. . .kiss. . .I love you. . .kiss. . .I love you so much." She just couldn't get enough of him.

"Thank you for loving me, because I love you so much I actually feel like my dead heart is beating." Eric answered her.

They took that shower and after cleaning each other thoroughly, decided to go to sleep for the night. They had a big day ahead of them and Eric wanted to hold his beloved tight as he slept the rest of the night away. Tomorrow he was going to attempt facing the sun and see if what Godric and Niall said was true. Plus they needed their rest because they were practicing making babies and that prediction they both prayed was true.

**A/N: Just wanted to get a chapter out on this FF to show that I am still writing it. My other FF, Forever Young, is kind of occupying my mind right now. Since I have never written a story before, I hope you all bear with me. Next chapter facing the Sun and taking on new responsibility as King and Queen. Still practicing making babies.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Here comes the Sun.**

Sookie:

Staring down at the love of my life or should I say lives, gives me such a feeling of comfort and peace. Sure lust, horniness, wanting to jump those beautiful bones comes to mind, but the completely relaxed feeling I get when I am with Eric is amazing. When I was a child, I worried all the time and couldn't put my finger on why. I felt like I would go somewhere and when I came back home I forgot something. I would have dreams of leaving someone and going back and they were gone. I could never understand the dreams and worries, but after Eric and I renewed our bond those feelings were completely forgotten. After Eric told me about our past together, I really think it was Eric's soul that I was missing, that half of me was out there somewhere and I needed to find it to be whole again. This reincarnation, soul bonding thing is so confusing and on the other hand it explains everything. Then I think, wow, what my wonderful, beautiful, sexy hot soul mate has gone through all these years. His strength is beyond anything I could possibly imagine. I loved him the first time I laid eyes on him as a child and now my heart is completely happy and at ease. Now we only have our future ahead of us and we get to be together forever. Today is going to be a monumental day for Eric, for us, and I am getting excited about his humanity. I am certain that a future of sleeping during the day and loving and living at night would not have been an issue. But now that there is a possibility of him joining me in the sun and spending 24 hours together, makes me even more excited for our future.

"What time is it My Wife?" Eric asked.

"It's time for you to get your beautiful ass out of bed and start our little Science Project of a life. It seems like for the next few days, we will be experiencing things that most people read about in fantasy books." I said as I slowly bent down to touch those soft, cool and sexy lips.

"I have quite a Project between my legs right now and I need a qualified individual to "handle" it for me." Eric did his signature smirk and eyebrow wiggle.

"Well lay back Mr. Northman, this won't be very painful. Just close your eyes and find your "Happy Place." I told him as I moved my lips down his chin and neck biting along the way. I would have enjoyed a little blood right then, but this was a Science Project and I needed to be very scientific and calculated. I slowly moved down to his right nipple and then his left, slowly swirling my tongue around each one. I sat up for a minute and said, "Lay still sir while I readjust myself. I need to get a better "grip" on the specimen." I climbed on top of Eric as he did as he was told and straddled his erection. It felt so good against my wet folds I couldn't resist a little rocking back and forth as I bent down and swirled my tongue around and in and out of his navel. After rocking a couple more times I moved backwards down Eric's legs and rubbed his thighs as I separated them so I could kneel between them. His "Little Viking" was completely awake this morning and it needed a good handling. "Are you in your "Happy Place?" I asked as I bent to lick the precum off of the tip and since this was my very first BJ, I was astonished at how good it tasted. Maybe it was just because it was Eric and everything about him tasted good. I lapped it all up and swirled my tongue around the very, very large tip. It's a good thing this "Little Viking" wasn't hard all the time, because I am sure My Lover would have to have special pants made just to accommodate the size. It was glorious, not to sound cheesy, but it was! I kept swirling my tongue and then finally put the whole tip in my mouth. Eric couldn't control his pleasure, he bucked up toward my mouth, but I placed my hands on his flat, muscular stomach and shook my head with my mouth full . . .no, no lover I mumbled. He smiled at me and laid flat again. Not only was his penis the most beautiful one I have ever seen in books or Wikipedia, it tasted like peaches and cream. I know, I know that is the stupidest thing you ever heard, but it does. I continued to suck up and down and swirl my tongue around the tip as I made a little humming noise. I knew we needed to go outside this morning so I started to hum "Here Comes the Sun" by the Beatles. This sounds really weird, but he started to laugh and moan at the same time. We both were thoroughly enjoying my first blow job so I thought I would take my hand and rub his balls. They were so soft and all of a sudden they got really hard and Eric said "Lover. . .I'm going to. . ." I just started moving up and down faster and harder and he came hard in my mouth. . ."yep, peaches and cream!"

"Lover, that was the best blow job that I have ever been on the receiving end of!" Eric smirked and grabbed Sookie so that she was once again straddling his semi-hard erection.

"After a thousand years, I hardly believe that my very first blow job was your best, but I know that I put a lot of love into it. I have to admit that the first time I heard that women sucked men's penises, I thought. . . ick. . .I will never do that. . .that is just gross. Not any more sweet cheeks! I am completely in love with him and you at the same time." Sookie confessed as she started stroking Eric and kissing him on his lips. "Since this was a Science Project I am stating that the Problem was: What to do about "Little Viking's" stiffness. The Hypothesis was that I believe that he needs my soft, wet lips to suck deeply and hard until the stiffness is relieved. Therefore, my Conclusion was that "Little Viking" became soft and was completely relieved of his stiffness by my scientific handling." Sookie stated in a matter-of-fact manner. "Okay since the Project is complete, I think we should try our next Project which is. . . .the Sun." Sookie grabbed Eric's hand and began to pull him out of bed. "It is 10:00 a.m. and you have slept all night with me. Normally you would be dead to the world at this time of day and you are wide awake. So. . .let's try it and see what happens. Remember, we can always run like hell back down here or I can carry a cover with me and throw it over you until we get back inside. What do you say?" She kept pulling him toward the door. "Do you want to put anything on or are we going outside in our birthday suits?"

"Okay. . .okay. . .I really don't want to appear afraid or, pussy, as you would put it, but it has been a very long time Lover. Let's just go out in our birthday suits and if I don't burn up we can jump in the pool and have an erotic swim." Eric wiggled those eyebrows again.

"Erotic swim it is!" Sookie and Eric opened the doors and before they knew it, they were standing at the glass doors that opened to the deck and the pool below. They stood there and both put up one finger. . . then two fingers. . . then three fingers. . .they pulled back the blinds and Eric turned the knob and opened the glass door. They both closed their eyes and waited for Eric to start smoking or losing strength. Nothing… A couple more minutes and still nothing. They both opened their eyes at the same time and Sookie inspected Eric. Nothing. He looked so beautiful in the sunlight. His long golden, blond hair picked up the rays of the sun and was so shiny. His skin was very pale, but if they stayed in the sun a little while that could be remedied. They became childlike as they both ran naked and each did a cannonball into the pool. Eric was so excited; he didn't even feel like a vampire. All he wanted to do was play with his lover in the sun.

After they splashed around in the pool and hugged and kissed like two teenagers, Sookie said, "Eric I am so proud of you. This is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Now we really can be together forever."

Eric just grabbed Sookie's face and stared into her eyes and said, "_I've fallen in love many times…always with you."_

Sookie started to cry and then she said, "Love quotes . . . I love it . . . lets see I might have one here . . . um . . . _What I need to live has been given to me by the earth. Why I need to live has been given to me by you_." She kissed him softly.

"Then give me what I need Lover." Eric pleaded with his sexy eyes.

They got what they needed most of the afternoon.

ooOooOooOoo

Now that they knew that the Sun and its pull didn't phase Eric, they both needed to go down to the courthouse and get a marriage license before the "Reveal" and before Eric professed to the world that he was a vampire. They hoped that once they were legally married, that honor could not be taken away from them. Eric also needed to contact his lawyer to get all of his assets put in Sookie's name too. He didn't need a pre-nuptial. Not just because it was Sookie, but because he was so certain that Sookie was his future that they needed everything to be shared. He had spent a thousand years acquiring his fortune not just for himself. He had done it all for his future with Anna's return to him. Now that she was by his side, they would be equal partners in life. Of course the vampire world did not recognize Sookie as an equal. In fact she would be considered nothing more than a pet. "No way. She is my Queen and my life. We are to be partners in this relationship and upcoming kingdom." Eric thought.

They had no problem getting the license and getting the Justice of the Peace to perform the ceremony. They said a couple of their Love Quotes just to make the ceremony more personal, but it was done and they felt like they had accomplished quite abit that day. They were sad that Pam couldn't be there, but Gran and Jason were able to stand up for them. They said their goodbyes to Gran and Jason and told them they would be by the house as soon as they got this King and Queen situation taken care of. This was all new to Sookie and Eric never had the desire to be King. They got into Eric's corvette and headed for home.

Sookie was so happy about what they had accomplished that day and she really was looking forward to getting back home. All of a sudden she thought of another quote as she turned to Eric and said, "As the great Dr. Seuss once said: _You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams_."

Eric could not stand not having the last word and he was having so much fun sharing quotes with his lover he wanted to end their day by going back to the backyard naked and watch the Sun go down. He began by saying:

_My debt to you, Beloved,_

_Is one I cannot pay_

_In any coin of any realm_

_On any reckoning day._

But I will try to repay you by giving you myself and my love 24 hours a day.

**A/N: Didn't want you all to think I forgot about this story, so I wanted to get the marriage and meeting the sun out before I went on vacation. I hope you all don't think I rushed it, but I didn't want to wait a couple of weeks either. So thank you all for reading.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry that I have been neglecting this story. I got a couple of new reviews for it the last couple of days, which shows me that there is still interest. Thank you all who previously read. I apologize for misspelling Niall, I have tried to go back and change each chapter. If I missed one, I am sorry, but you know who I am talking about.**

**Chapter 20: A New Life**

**Three Years Later:**

"Ouch, my back is killing me." Sookie thought. "It is a good thing this baby will soon show his busy little body because from the size of my stomach he is huge…just like his daddy." Sookie rolled over to stare into her handsome husband's eyes. She could never get over how beautiful he was. She only wished she could remember how he looked when they were children together. She was glad she didn't have the painful memories that Eric had, but the happy memories always made him smile and she wanted to share them with him. She had long accepted that she was Anna and actually embraced any religion that accepted reincarnation. Since she was living proof that it existed, she couldn't understand the "nay" sayers. Reincarnation and Karma all made sense. Her experience with her Gran's church was a nightmare. She couldn't understand how people could sit in church on Sunday professing their love of God and asking for forgiveness of their sins. Then turn around that afternoon and do all of the things that they had asked forgiveness for. Was it all that simple? Sin, sin, sin all week and then on Sunday you make an appearance in front of the community to show what a good person you were because you dressed up really nice. For her it was not so simple because she saw what was truly in their minds. Most of the men were bored and wanted to get the hour or so over with. They looked at all the fresh, young girls and lusted after them all the while sitting next to their wives and children. The women were jealous of what the other women were wearing and swore they needed to go shopping and get new "Sunday" clothes so they looked better. It was all so superficial that Sookie wanted to go home and take a shower just to wipe the dirty thoughts out of her head. What ever happened to cleansing your soul? Whatever happened to getting forgiveness of your sins and then starting to live your life as a better person?

Then you have a group of so called church goers called The Fellowship of the Sun who thinks that Vampires are demons and all need to die. After the big "Reveal" three years ago, humans on the whole accepted the fact that indeed vampires existed. The majority tried to coexist and actually embraced them. Most vampires were on their best behavior due to the fact the The Council would have them meet their final death if they created problems. Since Eric was made King of Louisiana and I, in turn, became a Queen, it was our responsibility to create a bond between humans and vampires. We made many personal appearances at first to show that vampires and humans not only could live peacefully together, they could also fall in love and marry. We did not broadcast the fact that Eric was King because humans still do not know about vampire hierarchy. Also since he was a Day Walker and mostly human with supernatural powers, we could not broadcast that either. His strength and power grew each year and that would only cause more fear in the humans. His beauty and gentle nature were enough to make the humans accept vampires more readily. We were very successful and the past three years have given us hope that the future of all supernatural beings will be peaceful coexistence. There are still many vampires who refuse to behave. They hold onto their old ways and refuse to drink True Blood. These vampires are monitored and if they cross the line they are punished. The vampires who reside in Louisiana are always given a second chance before they meet their final death, but rest assured they only get one chance. Eric and I agree on the second chance and that they will indeed die if they pose a threat to humans or our goal of peace.

Eric is a magnificent King. He rules with such understanding and pure power. Most vampires want his respect and acceptance. We chose to stay in Shreveport rather than to move into Sophie Ann's ridiculously opulent palace. She was a piece of work. Not only did she spend all of the money she received from her area, she started illegal casinos all around Louisiana. Most of them were closed down when Eric and I took over. We do own Riverboat casinos and they are legally run and are very popular. Our country estate didn't need any remodeling at first, because it was huge and definitely large enough for the two of us. We had a meeting room built on two acres beyond the pool that served as a throne room for Eric to do his vampire business. I always sat in on the meetings and we discussed the requests of each vampire before agreeing on whether to grant or refuse each one. The thing that amazed me most was how human most of the vampires were. They had lived their lives in the shadows which forced them to remain animals. Now that they were accepted in society, they really tried to mainstream. Most were quite wealthy and they all knew to abide by not only the ancient vampire laws, but the human laws as well.

I had so many new vampire friends. None were as old as Eric, but even a 500 year old vampire had a fascinating history that I was completely excited to learn about. Because of my position in the vampire community, they felt comfortable with me and actually I felt that they enjoyed my friendship.

I remember how hateful Sophie Ann was regarding her possession of me. She would have been beheaded if it hadn't of been for me. She was tried by the Magistrate, but she refused to accept Eric as king and me as his queen. She was defanged and sent to live in Siberia away from humans. Bill Compton was an ass, but he was only doing Sophie Ann's bidding. He was sent back to his maker and now lives a miserable life as her sex toy. He cried like a little baby and begged not to be sent to her, but the Magistrate said that he would not change his mind and the punishment was final.

Today is our third anniversary. We were married three years ago today and our life changed completely from that day forward. It took two years to make a baby, but we did. Since Eric became a Day Walker we haven't been separated for more than an hour in the past three years. Sex is a staple in our life just as one needs food, Eric and I cannot get enough of each other. I need him daily as he needs me. We feed from each other daily and since my pregnancy, I have been very dependant on his blood for the baby. We are not sure if he will have vampire traits, but I found out early that the baby and I need Eric's ancient blood every day to remain healthy. The day I found out I was pregnant; I actually thought I was coming down with stomach flu. I was deathly ill and couldn't stop throwing up. I refused Eric's blood, because I was afraid I would throw it up too and that just seemed icky! Eric took me to a doctor that specialized in supernatural beings. As soon as I entered the room the tiny doctor bowed at my feet and said "Your majesty, thank you for gracing us with your presence and that of your special child."

"Rise Miss…..? What is your name so we can speak as equals?" I asked her.

"I am Dr. Ludwig and it is an honor to have you here in my facility. All supernatural beings know of you and the Viking and now you grace me with your presence. I am truly honored and I am sorry we are not equals. You are the "one" and we all now know it. The Council made it known that the two of you are important to all races." The doctor rose from her knees and asked Sookie to take a seat. Eric was in the waiting room, per Sookie's request, so as not to scare the doctor. When it comes to Sookie, Eric can become quickly enraged if he feels that his wife is being mistreated. Sookie wanted the chance to take care of her illness by herself without Eric intervening.

"I know why you are here and I am honored that you chose me to be your doctor. I promise you and the Viking that you will get the best care that can be given." Dr. Ludwig gave Sookie a pat on the back as she took a seat across from her.

"So you already know that I have been barfing my guts out? Are you a mind reader?" Sookie asked surprised by the doctor's statement.

"Yes I know what you are here for. You need to undress and get on the examining table. We need to get some blood from you and a urine sample. How long has it been since your last PAP smear? We want to make sure everything is working properly down there." The doctor pointed toward Sookie's lady parts and winked.

"I have been keeping water and Gatorade down, but other than that food is not staying in there. My last PAP was two years ago." Sookie told the doctor.

"When was the last time you fed from your husband?" The doctor asked Sookie. That surprised Sookie because she did not think it was anyone's business what her and Eric did in bed and feeding from him was truly a mind blowing, sexual experience.

"Two evenings ago….why is that any of your business? I believe that is a private matter between Eric and I and I really don't want to discuss…" Sookie was rudely interrupted by the doctor.

"Sorry child, but everything about this baby will be my business and I need complete disclosure. It is between the three of us and you must trust me completely if you want your baby to develop at a healthy rate!" Dr. Ludwig stared deeply into Sookie eyes and saw the shock in them.

"Baby? Are we going to have a baby?...Oh God, Oh God….are you sure?...Oh God….Eric please come here…..I need you…..Eric I need you!" Sookie was so excited she could barely speak, but she knew she needed her mate and she didn't want to experience this alone.

Eric burst into the room and yelled at the doctor, "What the hell have you done to my wife. Come Lover, we will find another doctor. You are never to touch her again and I will see to it that you do not practice in this realm again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Calm down Viking! You have always been such a touchy bastard. I must say I am very happy to see that the stories are true about your love for this woman. Sit your ass down while I check out your wife and then we will discuss the care she will need. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" the doctor stared up into Eric's steel gaze and saw that he softened.

"I apologize. It's just that my wife called me and I thought I felt distress. I was wrong….it was excitement…. Lover, what has got you so excited?" Eric asked Sookie as he turned from the doctor to look at his beautiful wife who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, if you must know. Dr. Ludwig here seems to think that I am not suffering from the flu as we suspected. She thinks that we are…..GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Eric and Sookie were both so excited that he grabbed his wife from the examining table and hugged and kissed her uncontrollably. They would have continued indefinitely, but the little doctor would have none of that in her facility.

"Put her down Viking! I know that she is with child, but we still need to do a few tests to determine her care. This is all new to the supernatural world and I must take her pregnancy very seriously. This baby is important not only to you two, but the whole world." The doctor seemed to know quite a lot about the two of them and that was something Eric would have to investigate in the future. But now they needed to confirm everything and figure out how to care for his beautiful wife and their baby.

ooOooOooOoo

Eric and Sookie were finally home after a very long evening at Dr. Ludwig's office. She confirmed that Sookie was indeed pregnant, but insisted that Sookie and Eric exchange a small amount of blood daily. The fetus was not very big, but it seemed to need Eric's blood to develop and grow. Two days was too long and it made Sookie deathly ill. They had not been apart the last two years and now more than ever Sookie needed her husband. Reality finally hit both of them as they realized that Einin's dreams were so right on. She said the children would return to them, maybe not at the same time, but now they both believed it. Everything was falling into place. Eric was able to be with her in the daytime and now they were going to be parents. Sookie got down on her knees and thanked God and all the powers to be that she was given the privilege of a lifetime. She not only was with the man of her dreams, but they were going to be parents.

**A/N: Next chapter. Baby boy arrives and their life together.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you so much for continuing with this story….you know who you are.**

**Chapter 21: Baby boy.**

When I woke up this morning….anniversary morning to be exact…there she was, my light my heart. Until our rebonding three years ago I saw no light and definitely had no heart. She gave me back the light and allowed me to walk with her in a world that had long been forgotten. Our connection gave my dead heart a jump start and now it truly beats. My humanity is so closely linked to her that when baby boy started growing I dropped to my knees to thank the goddess Freya. In Norse mythology, Freya is a goddess of love and fertility, and the most beautiful and propitious of the goddesses. She is the patron goddess of crops and birth, the symbol of sensuality and was called upon in matters of love. She loves music, spring and flowers, and is particularly fond of the Faeries which is why I believe she granted us this gift of life. Sookie and I both have Fae blood in our veins which, I am sure, put us in her favor.

Even though I have been alive over a thousand years and have studied much on the subject of afterlife, I still cling to the gods and goddesses of my human life. That is when my Beloved and I bonded and that is why I will never regard them as fantasy. My kind was regarded as fantasy for thousands of years, yet here I am.

Since I am now able to walk in the sun with my beloved Sookie, I look forward to teaching my son how to respect nature and the gods. We know he will be special, but how special is still unknown. To Sookie and me he is a baby boy and will be with us any day now. We prepared a birthing room at our home and Dr. Ludwig agreed to be here at a moments notice. Her stomach is huge with my son and I can't keep my hands off of him. Her beautiful breasts have just started leaking the gift of life and I lap it up each time I see a drop. As with everything that comes from my beloved the taste is like no other. I am at a loss for words and pure emotion overcomes me. I swirl my tongue around her right breast and each breast becomes hard and full. I have to admit that baby boy and I will probably be at odds sharing this bounty. There are two and he must learn to share.

"Oh Eric, when will this pure lust end. Every touch, every thought is of you and where we go when we are one. I can't even believe that this all happened to us, how can we be so fortunate? There are days when I feel that I don't deserve to be so happy when there is so much sadness in the world. Then I say no, we deserve it and our combined happiness along with the happy thoughts of others may just make a difference in this world. I still need you inside of me every waking moment and it's a wonder we accomplish anything else." Sookie whispered to Eric as he continued to suck on her heavy breasts. "You always know what I need and want and you give it to me. To me you are a God among all the men of this earth and you are with me. I love you so much and I can't stop telling you. Please….inside of me now….I don't think baby boy is going to wait. Feel that contraction my love. I think the only thing that can relieve me is your beautiful cock inside of me….now Eric." Sookie begged.

"As you wish my wife. Since this is our third anniversary of our bonding I will be gentle and sweet. Plus after this we need a name for baby boy, no more stalling, Lover." After getting his fill on both breasts, Eric kissed down her swollen stomach. Just as he got to her protruding navel, baby boy decided to move to one side. His whole body was in the center and now it had moved completely to the left. I placed both of my hands on him and gently rubbed. "You want to come out and play, don't you my little warrior? Let mommy and daddy play one last time and we will welcome you and cherish the day you came into our lives. We love you so much baby boy. What shall we call you? Maybe you can give us a hint." Eric whispered sweet words to his son which made Sookie ache more for her man.

Sookie grabbed Eric's head and pulled it away from his private conversation with baby boy and whispered to him, "Eric, you are everything that a man should be. Your physical beauty is not the only beauty you possess. You are sweet and gentle but can be very, very protective and a vicious warrior when needed. Your love and gentleness for our son makes me ache and need you so much. Tell him we will see him soon, I need you." Eric nodded as he kissed baby boy and made his way down to her swollen, dripping center. "You are always so wet for me and I am always so "hard" for you." He gave her nub a couple of slow licks and rolled her over on her side. Her huge stomach made it impossible for any other position. Eric positioned himself against her rear first and slowly rubbed himself back and forth between her legs rubbing her center and nub each time. Sookie was going crazy from the slow tortuous movements that Eric continued. "If it is to be our last for a while, I can't hurry my love. I want you to enjoy my touch. I want you to cum for me before and when I enter you." Eric kept up his tortuous movement until he heard Sookie beg for him to be inside of her, "Eric I can feel it, please you need to be inside of me now!"

From the rear he placed himself at her swollen entrance and slowly pushed in. His head was so huge that Sookie started an uncontrollable orgasm as soon as she felt him enter her. "That's my girl." Eric whispered in Sookie's ear as he continued to slowly move back and forth inside of her. Her orgasm ended but the feeling of their connection continued. She began having small contractions, but knew they still had time for love. "How will we be able to stay away from this connection?" Sookie thought. She knew Eric will find a way, so the thought was just a fleeting one. Once more Sookie could feel the build up as Eric's perfect fit hit every spot inside of her. "I am ready my love, are you there again?" Eric was trying to hold himself back because he needed to cum with his Beloved. "Yes cum with me, I am aching for that feeling that only you can give." Sookie pushed her rear back into Eric's balls as he put his finger directly on her nub they both came hard and strong.

"Yes my love that is where I want to live, inside of you as you light up my soul." Eric pumped hard and strong as he filled his beloved. Wave after wave of energy flowed between the two as Sookie's center gripped and released Eric milking him of every ounce of sweet cum he had.

"I love you so much Eric that it hurts. Actually after this I am really in pain, but good pain. I think baby boy is ready. Call Dr. Ludwig and take me to the bathtub, I need you to bathe me before she gets here. She is so nosey I am sure she will smell everything we have done this past month!" Sookie tried to giggle as another contraction hit. She grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it. Eric bit his wrist and offered her his blood. "You need to drink and it will give you the strength to push out our little warrior."

Sookie latched on and pulled the intoxicating nectar that is Eric's ancient blood. Her pain subsided. He rushed into the grand bathroom that they shared and started the lukewarm water. When he felt it was full enough he picked her up, carried her into the bath and gently laid her in the water. He got in behind her and began slowly washing her with her favorite jasmine shampoo and body scrub. The only problem was that after Eric gave her his blood she was ready to go again, even with the contractions. Eric picked her up and placed her on his erection, he slowly lowered her down and she once again began to orgasm from his entrance. Her body was going crazy. She needed Eric inside of her but she also felt the need to begin birthing their son. "Oh my God Eric. The pleasure of you inside of me is so much stronger as I begin contracting. My orgasm is never ending. As you fill me, I cum. It must be because I am dilating and your luscious cock touches every spot inside of me. Cum inside of me again I need to feel you throbbing uncontrollably." Sookie begged. Before Eric knew it he was once again cumming with his Beloved and this time it was so similar to when they bonded. Their souls once again left their bodies and hovered above the tub. This time in between them was a beautiful, blonde baby boy. He wasn't a newborn as they hovered, but he was what he will become. He was amazing and his soul added to the binding. On this day three years ago, they committed their love and today there are now three souls that are bound. When they finally came down from the glorious orgasm, Sookie said, "I am ready Eric, let's have a baby."

ooOooOooOoo

The most amazing thing about Eric's blood is that it works, it really works. Not only did I not feel very much pain when our son opened his eyes, I was only in hard labor for about an hour. Each time I would have a hard contraction, I would bite down on Eric's finger and the pain was minimal. I know without his blood I would have begged for drugs or more specifically an epidural. There is no way a woman should have to go through all that fucking pain. I know without his blood I would have called him a Fucking A-hole and blamed all of this pain on his huge but addictive cock. Instead I sucked on his blood instead of an ice cube and pushed Adam Alexander Leif Northman into this world. He was the most beautiful and the largest baby I had every laid eyes on. He was the mirror image of Eric and even though the color of his eyes was not evident right then, we knew he too would share that unique color blue with his father. His skin was so soft and smooth and he had traces of golden blonde hair. I say traces, because one would need a magnifying glass to see any hair on his head. He weighed 10 pounds, which did not surprise me. He was so huge inside of me I figured that if there weren't two in there, he was certainly going to be a big boy.

We decided on Adam because he will be the first of his kind. I told Eric we will not be naming our daughter Eve, but I actually loved Adam. We gave him two middle names Alexander after his father and Leif for his brother who he missed daily. They were very close and he always felt bad because he felt that he should have been the one to die and not Leif. He loved them both very much and wanted to honor them by giving both of their names to his second most precious possession. From the moment we laid eyes on him our souls were connected. Eric cut (actually bit) the cord and took Adam from Dr. Ludwig and laid him on my chest. What Eric did next did not shock either the good Dr. Ludwig or myself. Humans, however, would probably take my husband away and lock him up. While Dr. Ludwig began cleaning up the sheets and equipment she had used for the delivery, my beautiful husband bent down and began to lick my center. He bit his finger and placed it on the torn area and the inside. The healing was instant and when the afterbirth came out; I did not feel a thing. He continued licking and cleaning and other than my pudgy stomach, I did not feel like I just gave birth to a 10 pound baby. Adam latched onto my breast as soon as Eric placed him on me. "Oh yeah, he is Eric's son." Sookie thought out loud.

**A/N: Next chapter, new life with Adam and what will he become.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A**/N**: I seem to be updating a little soon, but sometimes I am on a roll, so I just want to get it out. Bear with me and thanks again for reading.**

**Chapter 22: Baby makes three and a little something in his diaper for daddy.**

"Eric, honey, sweetie, baby, could you please come in here for a minute. I need a little help when you get off the phone." Sookie called to Eric who was busy making his proud papa phone calls announcing the arrival of Adam. She had asked him to be sure and call Pam first because she was the most impatient person in their family.

The past three years had not only given Eric and Sookie time to develop their relationship, Sookie and Pam had become sisters. Pam was rude to Sookie at first because she didn't want anyone, human or vampire, to hurt her master. She had seen him near death and never wanted to see him there again.

After being with Eric for many years, he released her to go and enjoy life on her own. Eric had trained her well and she welcomed the time alone without her father, so to speak, always correcting her. For years she had roamed throughout Europe and eventually America looking for something meaningful. Being a vampire was meaningful enough at first, but she was lonely for someone of her own. Eric gave her life and taught her how to be the best vampire she could be, but she wanted more and she always felt a distance from her maker. Their brief sex life was just that, brief and not fulfilling for either one of them and they settled into a very deep friendship. One evening during their early training sessions Eric had yelled at her for a simple error, "Anna I have seen you do much better than that. Now get your dead ass off the ground and show me!" She thought nothing of it, but the look on Eric's face when he realized his error was that of true sadness. Now that the truth of Eric and his Beloved was known to her she was actually happy for him. She had never seen her master this way and couldn't believe that Sookie had returned so many times to find him. Their story was truly one that would go down as one of the most beautiful love stories in history. Now that a baby was on the way Pam was beside herself. There was no hope for her to ever experience motherhood, so she pretended like she hated children. Sookie saw through her façade and was able to experience the real Pam, the Pam that she kept hidden deep inside. This Pam had a heart and a very beautiful soul and soon would be Auntie Pam.

"Thank you Pam, he is, of course the spitting image of me. Only time will tell if he has any vampire traits, but right now he is drinking Sookie's milk and doesn't seem to want to drink blood. Perhaps the blood I give Sookie daily, gets to him through her milk. Get here when you can. If you wish you can either ask someone to close Fangtasia for you or you can just not open it this evening and spend the evening with us. You were the first person she mentioned for me to call….even before her Gran. She loves you, Pam, just as I do and so will Adam. See you." Eric closed his cell phone and went to see what his lover wanted.

"What is it precious, lover, baby cakes?" Eric answered his wife as he walked into the bedroom where Sookie had been nursing Adam. When he opened the door he had to stop and reflect on the image in front of him. There sat his beloved wife holding an angel. He almost felt like he could see their auras and they shared a bright yellow god-like glow. This was truly heaven and he never, ever wanted this life to end. Without his family there would be no reason to exist. He had found his forever and he intended for it to be just that.

"Well hello there my loving husband and Adam's very attentive and helpful father. I was wondering if you could give me a hand." Sookie was trying very hard to hold back her giggles.

"Why anything for you sweet cheeks…oh that is me…I am the one with the sweet cheeks. Anything for you love of my life." Eric shook his ass a little as he walked over to Sookie and kissed her passionately trying not to start anything. Sookie gave back as much as she got, but that wasn't the reason she had called her husband.

"It seems your son has filled his diaper and is in need of a change. Since you are such a bad ass vampire I'm sure you wouldn't mind attempting Adam's first diaper change. Also could you hand me the camera so I can record it for his baby book." Sookie finally broke down and giggled uncontrollably.

"You think I can be scared off by a little baby poop? What do you take me for woman! Of course, give me my son and I will show you how it is done." Eric actually was excited to be able to do something for his wife. He intended to share all parenting duties with her, except breast feeding of course. That was something he would share with Adam! He would play along with Sookie for now, but after all teasing and joking was put aside, he would do anything for his son. He really never paid much attention to he and Aude's children when they were infants. The pain of losing Anna and their babies would never go away and he would not open his heart to them. He knew how to change a diaper, but refused to do so claiming that it was women's work. He had spent his existence after the loss of his Beloved Anna with a broken heart. Aude knew that because she too had one. The children brought her happiness and he was glad that she had found a way to relieve the pain. He however, knew he would never recover and Anna could not be replaced by another woman or a child for that matter. Now that he and his Beloved were finally together the heart that was broken by her loss is now alive and beating with pure love. Adam is a product of their powerful love and he will devote his existence to them.

After Eric expertly wiped Adam's butt with only two butt wipes, he put the tiny diaper on his son and placed him on his shoulder to burp him. He walked him back and forth for awhile and he quickly got him to sleep. Eric laid him down in his bassinette and sat down by his wife. They had quickly fallen deeply in love with their little boy and planned on spending all of their daytime hours showing him just how much. After they found out they were pregnant, countless hours were spent in planning a number of mini vacations during the day.

ooOooOooOoo

The only reason I accepted the job of King of Louisiana was to protect my wife and now my child. I do not have to answer to another monarch and the Council is on my side. I am able to make decisions that will further protect my family and my human wife has been accepted by all supernatural beings in my area. The news travelled quite fast about Sophie Ann's dismissal and my appointment. It was also stressed to all that my wife and human, Sookie Stackhouse Northman would be respected as my Queen and she will always be my equal and not a pet. This announcement came directly from the Council which allowed me to sit back and forward any questions or problems directly to them. Many vampires were shocked at first, but as soon as they got to know her and see her intelligence and strength they accepted her.

Only my closest and most trusted employees were made aware of my ability to walk in the sunlight. It is a powerful ability which I am sure many others of my kind will fear and want to find out the source. I fear that my wife would once again be put in danger of abduction because she would most definitely be thought to be the source. Now with our child's birth, I need to seek out the Council as to how I must go about making his true nature known. He is an entirely new breed and his abilities are unknown. He may be just a normal human baby boy, but I am certain that my Beloved and I would not have gone through so much sadness if he was just a human child. Our children will be the future and I feel deep in my soul that Adam is destined for greatness. Right now Sookie and I will cherish and nurture him and begin to practice for number two.

"Ah-ha two butt wipes is all I had to use. I challenge you do better. Do you accept my challenge Lover?" Eric loved to joke with his wife it made their life so much more normal and human.

"That's no challenge! If he does have a major blow out, I definitely will not limit myself to two butt wipes, so no thank you sir. You will have to come up with something better than that. Other than that, I am so proud of you. Not only are you my best friend, my extremely talented lover, and sweet and sensitive husband, but now you are a proven diaper changer. I sure do love you Daddy Northman!" Sookie pulled Eric to her for a very passionate kiss and he quickly lowered his head to her breast.

"Lover your breasts are irresistible. Since little Northman is sound asleep I do believe it is time for me to have my meal." This was something he had been looking forward to as soon as he saw his son latch onto Sookie's breast. Her milk had not completely come in before he was born, so he only got a little taste. He was now going to not only taste her; he was going to ravish her. He slowly licked her right breast and she became so excited her milk began to squirt out in a steady flow. It was amazing how she had just fed their son and now the milk was once again back and begging for release. Eric could not keep his fangs from coming down. Just the taste of this flow of milk was giving him more pleasure than he had memory of. He bit down and a little blood began to mix with the milk. He and Sookie both moaned in unison as he switched to the next breast swirling his tongue and biting down. Sookie was so completely satisfied with this connection that she licked Eric's shoulder and bit hard. They both continued mutually feeding and becoming more and more aroused. "Eric I would love to have you inside of me, but I need to heal and your blood may speed up that process, but it is still sore. Look at that son of yours. He is huge, like his father, and I will need to heal." Sookie spoke as she continued to moan and push her lady parts against her very thirsty husband. "Save some for Adam. he will get pissed if the well dry."

"Lover, you know we don't need to have sex to enjoy each other as he removed her pad and began rubbing her swollen nub with his thumb. She, in turn, grabbed his beautiful erection and rubbed the precum around the shaft, making it very slippery. She began pumping and moving her lady parts back and forth as Eric softly rubbed his thumb on her. Sookie bent down and licked Eric's tip and slowly swirled her tongue around it before she began pumping up and down with her soft lips. It only took a couple of mutual pumps and swirls for them both to cum hard. Eric took his thumb and licked it clean. "I told you we don't need to have sex. Actually waiting for you to heal will make the anticipation and excitement so much more rewarding. I am completely in love with you." Eric kissed his wife again and went to check on Adam in his bassinette.

ooOooOooOoo

Two days later after Pam and Gran had both stayed to help Eric and Sookie and fight over who got to hold Adam first, they were gone. Life was looking so wonderful for the happy family that one evening while Eric was holding court, she fell on the ground and doubled over in pain. What in the world could have caused her to hurt? She had continued taking Eric's blood and she had healed completely. In fact they had planned a date night when Gran and Pam returned the following evening. "Ow, oh my God Eric must be injured. I have to get to him. Where are the guards? Please God, don't let anything happen to him…..please, please, please." Sookie begged as she lay in the fetal position on her kitchen floor.

Before she knew what was happening Eric rushed into the house and pulled her to him. "Lover, I am so sorry, please be okay….where are you hurting?"

As soon as Eric picked her up and cradled her to his chest, she relaxed as soon as she heard his heart beating. "Oh Eric, thank you God, what happened to you. I felt so much pain I was so afraid that someone hurt you and I couldn't get there to help you. I couldn't go on without you….are you okay?"

"I am better now that I know you are not injured." Eric confessed. "I was arguing with one of the vampires in court. He challenged me to a duel. He said that he was not satisfied with my being King and that Sophie Ann did not deserve her punishment and he would kill me just so he could take what was mine. Before I was able to order the guards take him away and imprison him in the dungon, he pulled a silver sword on me. I was not prepared for this kind of interaction and was late pulling my sword. Forgive me lover, he stabbed me in the stomach, but I was able to maintain my strength long enough to behead him. He is gone, but I am so sorry for your pain." Eric started to weep as his lover slowly gained her strength back.

"Love, this is the first time I ever felt your pain. It was the worst pain, besides giving birth, I have ever had. Is this our future? Will we always feel each other's pain?" Sookie asked as she licked Eric's tears away.

"I felt Liliana's pain when she was trampled by the horse, but it subsided when she died. We are bonded so tight, that I fear I may not be able to help you if you are injured. It may debilitate me the same way you were not able to move when I was injured. We must make a plan. Oh lover….what about Adam….do you think he felt the pain as well?" Eric put Sookie down as they both ran to Adam's bassinette. They picked him up and saw a red spot of blood on his stomach. They lifted up his sleeping gown and on his stomach was a small cut that was just beginning to close up. Eric bent down and licked the last drop of blood and cleaned his cut so it would not scar. As he did it Adam touched Eric on the head and he felt a jolt of power and all of a sudden he heard Adam's thoughts. They were not thoughts of newborn, they were thoughts of an intelligent being. He was speaking to him telepathically, "_Daddy, no one will hurt you or mommy ever again. I will feel you and protect you. I love you both all you have to do is call me and I will be there. Two butt wipes, huh?" _Eric gasped and laughed at the same time. He looked at Sookie and whispered "This is just the beginning Lover."

**A/N: Next chapter, Eric's past catches up with his family and tests their combined power. Thank you again for reviewing. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I think I am in over my head with four unfinished stories. I feel like I should continue them all, but on the other hand an ending would be good too. This story has taken Eric and Anna (Sookie) on a long journey and they are finally together forever. I know I should probably add a little more angst, but Eric losing his beloved three times is probably enough. They are happy because they deserve it and they waited so long.**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews and alerts and new readers that just happened upon this story, thank you for stopping by!**

**Chapter 23: The call.**

**Eric:**

I had been feeling it for the last two weeks, but I didn't know how to tell Sookie. The last time I saw my maker was in Russia when I met Liliana. He was good to me and truly wanted to protect Tsar Nicholas and his family. I have not heard from him since I left Russia and was hoping to keep it that way. It is hard to judge how he will react to my new found human characteristics. Surely he will hear my heart beat and if he ever gets close to Adam he will smell that he is mine. I am not sure that I can trust him, so I have refused to answer his call. The Council asked that I inform them of any threat to my family, but I don't want my maker to suffer any unwarranted consequences if he proves to be harmless. I can't say that I feel love for him, but now that Sookie and I are together, I am thankful to him for playing an important part in our reunion. If I had not been made vampire, it may have taken Sookie and I much longer to be together. I am amazed that his call does not affect me, or that I am able to ignore it.

"Eric, wake up. The guards just called from the gate and they said there are three vampires asking to see you. Its 4:00 a.m. honey…. and all of your subjects know that you stop your meetings at 2:00 a.m." Sookie was not her usual happy self. She seemed serious and worried about the three visitors asking for me. "I need you to tell me the truth mister, because I have been feeling something for the past two weeks and Adam tells me he has too. What are we feeling Eric? Is something going on that will harm us? Are we in danger?"

"I was hoping it would subside, but my maker has been calling me. I was going to tell you if I felt him getting closer, I didn't want to cause you to worry. Adam is only two months old and we both have been so busy with him. I also didn't want to take away from our parenting experiences. Every minute we spend with him is so precious; I just didn't want to spoil it with a potential threat." I was trying to break it to her that my maker may have heard through the grapevine that I have changed.

I have yet to hear from the Council how my son's birth and his status as a new breed would be announced. I am sure they will have to announce my changes, but I still pray that they make it known that Sookie and I are bound so tight, that she would not benefit another vampire. What I have experienced since Sookie and I renewed our bond has been something a vampire can only dream of. When we are first made, we learn to accept living only in the shadows. We learn to accept that we have no feelings other than to feed and satisfy our animal needs. My maker never told me that vampires still have the capacity to love a human. When we do find love it is so much stronger than when we were human. As a human, I loved Anna more than life. As a vampire, our love is so much stronger and our bond makes us almost feel like we are one entity. That is why she and Adam are feeling my master's call. I must allow the visitors to enter because I know it is my maker and perhaps two of my brothers. I will welcome them and show them my hospitality, because it will soon be sunrise and they must go to ground.

I asked Sookie for the phone and gave my orders to the gate keepers, "Escort them to my throne room and make sure the facility is well guarded. The vampire guards will need to go to ground soon, so make sure the Weres are assembled. I don't think the visitors will be trouble, but we must be prepared and I command you to protect the queen and my son with your lives!" I yelled my order to make a point. Even if my maker intends to harm me, my family will never become a target.

**In the Throne Room:**

It took me ten minutes to get dressed and down to my throne facility. I had a full basement built underneath it to allow the vampire guards and any guest vampires a place to die for the day. I would see what my master and brothers needed and treat them as honored guests. After all, if they do not mean us any harm, I will show them the hospitality that only a king can give.

"You may allow our guests to enter." I command the guard. Before I know it, Appius, Demetrius and a new brother that I have yet to meet step forward to greet me.

"Eric, my child, why have you ignored my call? I was worried that harm may have come to you so I brought Demetrius and your new brother, Aleksandr. Eric I would like to introduce you to Aleksandr. Your new brother was injured during the uprising in Russia. He was a member of His Majesties Royal Cossack Escort. Tsar Nicholas favored him above all of his guards and begged for me to turn him. I also marveled at the way he put his own life on the line to protect the Imperial Family." Appius put his arm around Aleksandr, who got on his knees and bowed in front of me. Appius went on to say that Aleksandr's responsibly as protector of the Imperial Family was very important to him and he wished he would have been able to save them. By that time he was no longer in Russia and had left for Europe with Appius.

I face the three of them and bow my head. "Welcome to my home. Master, may I ask why you have been calling me. You allowed me my freedom centuries ago. Since I am king of Louisiana, I am unable to just leave when you call. You will forgive me for being so blunt, but I need to know now. I cannot allow you to stay, if you mean me or my family any harm."

"I was curious to see if the rumors were true so I needed to find out for myself. I hear your heart beating my child and…_sniff…..sniff_…I smell the sun on your skin. Are you human and no longer a vampire? How can that be? Have you been cursed by magic? I command you to answer me." Appius continued to command me to do his will, but I was not compelled to do so. I couldn't hold back my smirk as he continued to become more and more irritated.

"Appius, my friend," I chose to address him as such because he was no longer my master. I could feel the connection as only a child/maker could, but that was all. We were related, so to speak, but he no longer had control over me. My humanity alone was a gift from the Gods, but my total freedom from my maker was the ultimate. I had secretly worried since I met Diana centuries ago, that he would figure out the true nature of my bond to my beloved. I feared that whoever she incarnated as would never become mine because of Appius's hold over me. Even when a maker allows their child to go free, they still possess a very powerful hold over them. They are still able to call them and command them. Now my prayers have been answered and Appius is now just another vampire. I will kill him if he is a threat, but right now I will see what he wants from me. "I welcome you to my home. I want you to know I have felt your call, but I am no longer your slave. If you mean me or my family no harm, you and my brothers are welcome to stay the day here and tonight when you awake, we will discuss why you are here more thoroughly. The guards will show the three of you to your rooms. I must return to my family, so please follow James."

"I mean you no harm, Eric. My love for you is still very strong. I am proud of what you have become and I hope you can believe that we are on your side. I just needed to know about you. I needed to know that you still existed and that you were not in any trouble. One more question I have though…..I also hear that you are married to a human and she has given birth to a child. Are you the father?" Appius definitely knew how to get to me. First he professes his love to me and then he asks about my family. He knew about my love for Anna. In fact he had been a part of her abduction and knew about her unintentional death before I did. What he didn't know was that my original bond to Anna was so much stronger than that of a child/maker. That was the magic that changed me. Our original virgin bond was so powerful, that it extended through time and apparently other realms of existence. Now I look back and see that my maker was just a means put there by the Gods to bring me to my future.

"I will not answer you tonight. If the three of you prove to be a threat, the Council will be alerted and I assure you they will not take pity on you as I might. Tomorrow I will answer you and tonight you will answer me. Who the hell gave you this information about my family? Who has been spreading rumors about me?" I bellowed my questions to my maker and wanted him to fear me. He chose me because of my power as a human. Now my power is so much more than he could fathom and combined with my beloved and Adam, who knows how much damage we can do?

"Forgive me my child, I mean no harm to come to you or your family. I can tell you that there is a vampire living in Italy that I met one evening at a party. He was American, so he seemed to be very young. He was with his maker and they were both speaking about a vampire King named Eric. When I heard the name, I became very curious. His maker would not let him out of her sight, but I managed to get him alone while she was feeding. I found out that a vampire named Eric Northman had taken a prize human from him. He acted as if you were the one in the wrong. I decided to start calling you just to find out about his story. He did mention that your human had a child, but that was all he knew. He hated his maker and hated you for taking his human." Appius seemed sincere in what he was telling me, but I needed to be sure. "I cannot wait until tomorrow to find out, my child. I need to know that you were not in the wrong by taking his human. I will stand by you no matter what you did."

Was he sincere? Was he really here to stand by me? Now that I know that Compton is the vampire, the Council will need to act accordingly. My wife was responsible for allowing him to live and now he thanks her by spreading false rumors about me. "Appius, I thank you for telling me about this vampire. He is a thorn in my side and the Council will take care of him and his maker. My wife was never his, she has been mine for a thousand years and we are not only married by human law, we are bound together forever. So believe me I have done nothing wrong. If you indeed are here to help me, I would welcome you into my service. We are in need of trusted guards and I can offer you a good life here. But, hear me now, if you are here under false pretenses, the three of you will be banished from my state and the Council will determine your punishment!"

"That is all I needed to hear my child. You have always made me very proud and I would never harm you or your family. I have allowed all of your brothers their freedom except for Demetrius and Aleksandr. I am no longer in the service of the Royals and since we are able to exist among humans, I don't feel comfortable taking sides. We have been living in Europe since we left the service of the Tsar. We decided not to get involved in the stupid wars the humans waged against each other, so we actually benefited by staying out of battle. I find no glory in fighting with guns and bombs. When we fought with swords and our pure power, it was glorious and we got to feast on the spoils. Now they fight for no reason and we are no longer interested in fighting battles for humans. We, however, offer our services to you, because it would make me very happy to be around you and your family and to protect them. Thank you for showing me once again what I saw in you a thousand years ago. You were and are now a perfect man and I look forward to meeting your wife and child. Good night my child, I love you." Appius and my brothers were escorted to their rooms. I thanked them for coming and I would speak to them tomorrow evening.

I walk away from this experience an entirely new man. My maker means me no harm and hopefully I have gained three trusted employees. I can't wait to see my makers face when he sees Sookie. She is as Anna would have been had she been allowed to grow and mature. He will be able to see our love and Adam could give us some sign if he senses trouble. He is so amazing. He is a perfect human child, but he shows us new powers every day.

He has been speaking to Sookie telepathically since she began nursing him. He spoke to me the day we all felt pain and a couple of days later he was laying in his bassinette and his toys started dancing. He told me he could protect us, but that is yet to be seen. I take my leave of the throne room and return to our home.

Our home and the throne room are two separate entities. All the vampire business and demands of my kingdom are to remain in the throne room when I step out of it. Our home is for lovemaking and playing with Adam. I can't wait to get back to my beloved and tell her that we don't need to be alarmed. Actually I am kind of excited to have my maker meet my family. Sookie and Adam are my life and I am so proud of them. I would have shouted the birth of my son to the world, but was unable to do so for fear he may be harmed.

"Lover, are you still awake? I need you….I want you…I love you." I call out as I enter our bedroom. Since the sun does not damage me any longer, we sometimes sleep in our bedroom in the main house. We still retire to the lower chambers with Adam most of the time, but tonight seemed like a good night to enjoy the stars through the skylight above our bed. "As far as I can determine, my maker does not mean us any harm and I am anxious for you to meet him. He is a very impressive vampire and my brother Demetrius would be considered very handsome. He chose me for my ability as a warrior, but Demetrius is Greek and was chosen for his intellect. My new brother's name is Aleksandr and he was a member of The Royal Cossack Guard to Tsar Nicholas. I believe that you will find them all very interesting. My maker enjoys telling stories of his travels and conquests. He is a walking history book and hopefully will be an asset in teaching our _children_…...about the _true_ history." I bend down to kiss my beautiful wife. My feelings are so strong that when I left her to meet my maker, I was so upset that I fear I scared my lover. I see that she has been crying and I need to make it better.

"Lover, all will be fine. I spent many years hating Appius, but was compelled to do as I was told. Now I believe that what happened to me was a blessing and I eventually grew to appreciate the fact that he made me immortal. I wouldn't have found you so many times my lover." I make sure that I give my beloved a passionate kiss. She is sitting on the bed with her laptop, Googling travel destinations. We have been planning a long vacation when Adam gets a little older and are undecided as to where we will go. I want to take them on a world tour, but that would take too long and I can't be away from Louisiana that long. I welcome my many responsibilities that my kingdom brings, but on the other hand I wish we were free to roam the world for a few years. I want to show my beloved everything and even though I pray we will be together forever, it is never a good idea to put off one's life knowing something can be done at a later date. I have learned that nothing is forever, so I intend to enjoy our life together every hour of each day.

"Come to bed my wife. I am sure Adam will wake up early and I don't want you to be cursing me for keeping you up all hours. Oh, and Compton needs to die." I tell her as I pick her up and take her to bed.

**A/N: Next chapter what should we do with Compton?** **Sorry about the lack of lemons, but next chapter will give us some more practice.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Glad to see there are still some of you out there. Thanks for reading. **

**Chapter 24: Bad Apples.**

**Sookie:**

Where the hell did Eric get such a fucked up idea that he could trust his maker? Everything Eric had told me about our past and the fact that his maker had something to do with Anna's death, made my bullshit meter go ding, ding, ding. I have a feeling that there is something going on here and it is not just a little white lie from a maker to his child. Since he mentioned that Compton has been spreading rumors about us, I feel that there is a spy among us. Once I became pregnant I did not go to any of the vampire meetings. Vampires can smell when a human is pregnant, so we didn't want to give my condition away. We made sure that only a couple of trusted employees knew of my condition and since Adam was born at home, his birth was kept a secret. How in the hell could Bill Compton know that I had a baby? Why would he be telling strange vampires about it and why would he say that Eric stole me from him? Where was he getting his information?

Even though the position of vampire King of Louisiana was not Eric's choice, he has proven to be a very good one. In the beginning, we would hold court five nights a week leaving the weekends and daytime hours just for us. Eric made sure that we were never separated and he rarely made a decision without my opinion first. After the Great Reveal our responsibilities changed from just vampire politics to meeting with and addressing the various political groups in Louisiana. Our relationship was living proof that we all could coexist and even marry. Vampire/Human marriages were not yet allowed in the United States, but since we married before the Reveal, ours remained legal. We had come so far in our work and now I feel that all could be ruined by the likes of Bill Compton. Perhaps Eric's maker and Compton are working together?

When we became pregnant, we added a nursery to our master bedroom. It had one door and could only be accessed by going through our bedroom first. The original plan was to have Adam sleep beside our bed for the first six or seven months and then put him in his adjoining room. With Eric's blood I began to heal very rapidly, so we only had a very short period without being intimate. If Adam was sleeping, it didn't bother me, but when he was awake his mind was so active that we decided to put him in his room much sooner than we anticipated.

After Eric returned from meeting with his maker, he was completely exhausted. Eric never actually showed any physical problems. He was always the picture of health and could go days without sleeping if need be. His condition bothered me and again I wondered if his maker had something to do with it. Perhaps the fact that Eric was fighting his maker's call wore him out? I certainly feel weak because of it. I had never experienced anything like it. It was like something in your head kept telling you that you had to do something, but I just couldn't figure out what it was. It was not compelling, just very annoying and it made me tired because it had been so constant. Eric knew exactly what it was and was fighting it. I am so proud of him for standing up to his maker and showing him that he no longer is controlled by him. Who knows what he could make Eric do and subconsciously I know that had been bothering my husband. Our bond is so strong I hope that it will always override their maker/child connection. I was so wound up because of tonight's events I was unable to lay down beside Eric like I had planned. Instead I sat at the desk in the adjoining study and just as I opened my laptop I heard Adam start to cry. His crying soon elevated to screaming so I rushed into his room to comfort him. His mind was screaming to me …

"_Mommy, mommy bad apples is hurting Pammy. Bad apples wants to take Daddy away."_

He continued crying, which heightened to uncontrollable screaming. I couldn't understand why he was crying about apples and Pammy. Pam did not eat apples and neither did Eric. Adam screamed like he had a really bad stomach ache. He was two months and was very healthy. What could be wrong with my baby? I began to panic and then I got another thought from him:

"_Bilyum wants to take you and he is hurting Granny….mommy please don't let him hurt Granny. Bilyum is bad, apples is bad. Apples is trying to hurt Daddy, wake him up Mommy. He needs blood, Mommy, he is weak. We have to help!"_

Even though Adam has been talking to me since his birth, he is still a baby and only on rare occasions his mental speech is more coherent. I am actually thankful for that because we want to enjoy his childhood as long as we can. Adam continued his crying and he did not want me to feed him. He was shaking and sobbing and before I knew it the entire house was trembling and it felt like a mild earthquake. He needed to calm down now because Eric and I did not know the extent of his powers. Eric woke from his sleep and rushed to us. He placed his arms around us in a loving embrace and the three of us could feel the power his embrace gave us. "Calm down my baby, what is wrong?" Eric whispered into Adam's ear.

It seemed that Eric's touch was all Adam needed to regain his composure. I had exposed my breast to him hoping he would feed and he did just that. After he had calmed down he was able to nurse. Eric has such a hard time watching Adam nurse because he becomes so aroused he is unable to keep his hands and mouth off of me. Now was not the time because the panic that Adam felt earlier was more than I could bear. As I continued nursing Adam I tilted my neck to Eric and said, "Feed my love, there is enough for both of you." Eric looked at me like he had just seen a ghost, but he licked my neck making my lady parts throb with need and bit down. Adam was nursing and Eric was feeding. I know if Adam hadn't been nursing I would have succumbed to my primal needs right then and there, but I needed to talk to Eric after my boys fed.

Finally Adam was calm and Eric lifted him from me and walked him around the room to burp him. I will never get used to the vision that is Eric. His beauty and strength surpasses that of any being I have ever in my short life encountered. Coupled with his passion and love for his family, I thank God every day that he is mine and mine alone. I am overwhelmed with love for him as I watch him burp Adam. I see a father with his infant son and then my next vision sees two beautiful, strong warriors fighting side by side. There are so many unknowns about Adam, but what I do know is that he is his father's son and I look forward to our future together.

"Adam said there are problems with Pam and Gran, Eric. I don't know what he means, but we cannot leave it alone. Give him a little bit of your blood and maybe he can communicate better. He was screaming and saying that bad apples had Pammy and wanted to take you. Then he said that bilyum was hurting Granny and wanted me. What do you think Eric, should we give him blood, or do you know what he means?" I was confused, but I knew Adam was on to something and we should trust his instincts.

"I would say that maybe bad apples was bad Appius and Bilyum is probably the combination of Bill and William, which could only mean Compton. I would know if there was a problem with Pam, but we need to send the guards over to Gran's to bring her here. Perhaps Adam is seeing the future and not the here and now. Keep our fingers crossed. I questioned Appius's sincerity, now I feel that Adam can see his true purpose for coming here." Eric placed Adam back in my arms and quickly left the room. He instructed the Were guards to quickly fetch Gran and bring her here. He felt no stress from Pam and hoped that Appius's plan for her had not yet been put into action.

I looked down at my beautiful blond haired, blue eyed baby boy and wondered at his beauty and power. I once again pictured him as a man fighting beside his father and my heart melted at the sight. Adam' mind giggled and said:

"_Mommy, Daddy will take care of bad apples and bilyum. Our family is safe, we are strong together. Pammy is sleeping and Daddy won't let bad apples take her. Granny is coming to play with me. I'm sleepy Mommy, I love you."_

With that Adam was fast asleep and I placed him in his crib and went to join Eric.

"The guards around your Gran's house say she is still inside and no sign of Compton. Since his house is across from hers we sent guards over there to surround it. If he is inside we will grab him when he wakes up this evening. Pam seems to be fine and I left her a message to come here when she wakes up." Eric spoke to Sookie as he got up from his desk and shut the bedroom door. "Since our guests will not be up for a few hours I seem to be having a craving for my addiction. You know I can't just sit there and watch your beautiful breasts feed Adam without getting my share." Eric teased as he grabbed Sookie and placed her on the desk. "Since our son is sleeping we need a little exercise and perhaps a nap. We have a long evening ahead of us and I can't wait to see the look on Appius's face when we confront him. You can test your telepathy on them and see if they are indeed here to hurt us." Eric opened Sookie's robe and gasped at her beauty. He could never look at her without thanking the Gods for allowing them to be together. She is all he ever wanted and he would worship her every day of his long life. He licked her neck and quickly made his way down to her breasts. Of course the milk came right away. She had so much because Adam and Eric both shared in the bounty. Eric latched onto her right nipple and bit and sucked at the same time. The other breast began to leak and Eric quickly took care of that one too. Sookie couldn't sit still on the desk as Eric devoured her. "Eric I need you now. I need your power and strength inside of me hard and fast." Sookie whispered into the top of Eric's head as he licked and swirled the last breast savoring every last drop. Then he pulled down his silk sleep pants letting the strength of his manhood spring free. Once again Sookie marveled at his size and the pure power of him. He spread her legs and rubbed his erection slowly up and down her dripping center. He placed just the tip inside of her and stopped, "Hard and fast, huh? Why lover I'm always hard for you and nothing is ever fast. This might take awhile, so sit back and enjoy."

Sookie wrapped her legs around Eric and pushed him closer and deeper inside of her. "I want you in me now and I mean it. I have been craving you all night before this bad apples and bilyum thing happened. Fuck me Eric, now." Sookie moved her body closer to Eric pushing him deeper inside of her. "That's where you need to be, Lover. Now move hard and fast."

Eric did as he was told and picked Sookie up from the desk and held her as her legs were wrapped around him. His strength held them together and he walked them over to the nearest wall holding her up. "Wall sex"…..was all Sookie could get out as Eric pounded into her. He filled her completely and pulled out so fast that it took her breath away. It had been so long since their animal instincts were allowed to surface they both got carried away. Every time Eric drove his cock into her wetness Sookie screamed his name and dug her nails into his back. Blood started to trickle from his scratches and Sookie was compelled to bite him. She bit his neck hard and began sucking his glorious blood. He in turn rammed into her harder and deeper each time until they both exploded at the same time. There is something to be said about the difference between animal sex and sweet, slow lovemaking. They are both amazing, but this was pure and raw as their orgasm continued each time Eric drove himself into her. He bit her neck and their orgasm once again exploded. Eric could not get enough of her, she was always his lifeline and when they were joined like this their souls never wanted to break apart. They were one in every sense of the word and they both allowed it to continue as long as possible. Eric rarely got soft during sex and he continued to push in and out of her. He pulled out long enough to turn her around and face her toward the wall. He put her arms up against the wall and entered her again while his fingers pinched and rubbed her swollen clit. "Eric I missed this," Sookie moaned as Eric licked and sucked on her ear. "I love you so much; I never want to do anything else but this." Eric whispered into his lover's ear.

"Eric, push deeper." Eric hit that spot time and time again and she couldn't hold back as her orgasm hit her hard. Eric moaned at the sight of Sookie's ecstasy and once again came hard spilling his seed deep into her with each spasm. They both were exhausted as Eric pulled out and held her to him. He never, ever wanted to let her go. They had come such a long way and losing her would be his end. After their nap, they would form a plan to get the truth out of Appius. He, himself couldn't kill him, but the Council will be called and he no longer cared what the outcome would be.

ooOooOooOoo

**Bill:**

As the sun was beginning to set Bill Compton woke from his daytime sleep. He had plans to go over to old lady Stackhouse and take her captive. She was always an easy mark because she could be glamoured, unlike her granddaughter. He decided to dress casually and he was very confident that Eric's maker would stick to his side of the plan and get that bastard out of this area. No child could resist the call of his maker and that stupid Appius was so in love with Eric. As soon as Bill found out that he was Eric's maker and how Appius complained about his two children that accompanied him, Bill knew that he would have a willing partner in his plan for not only his freedom from Lorena, but getting that tasty Stookie Stackhouse.

Bill and Appius had a mutual desire. Bill made it known to Appius that he wished to be rid of his maker and in turn he would help Appius get Eric back. He made Appius believe that he would be able to kidnap Sookie's grandmother forcing her to give herself to him for her grandmother's release. Appius would in turn take Eric's child, Pam, forcing him to leave the country with Appius. Appius was pleased with this agreement because Eric was the only child that he truly loved. He never wanted to free him, but to prove his love he allowed it. He was confident that Eric would return in a couple of years, but that never happened. Instead Eric made a child and found a human pet. There was no way that Appius believed that Eric could father a human baby, so he figured Eric would willingly leave his human and her child for Pam's release

Bill was in an extremely good mood as he prepared for his evening knowing he would soon have Sookie. Appius staked Lorena for him while they were still in Italy, so there would be absolutely nothing standing in his way. When he was sent to retrieve Sookie for the Queen three years ago, he couldn't believe the beauty of the creature. She reminded him of the human pet Eric Northman had many years ago. He would sneak around old lady Stackhouse's farm house just to get a glimpse of her when she came home on the weekends. Sophie Ann had sent him to procure her and in turn she would allow him to bond with her. They were to reside in New Orleans at the Queen's estate and eventually he would turn her. The plan was beautiful and on the day he planned to take her who other than Eric _fucking _Northman showed up and claimed her. He had the entire Council on his side and that is when he and Sophie Ann lost everything. He hated Eric and would ruin him. He had glamoured one of the human guards at Eric's estate and compelled him to send private information to him regarding Sookie. He was astonished to find that she had a baby. Perhaps Eric allowed her to be artificially inseminated to keep her happy. Bill didn't want the baby, so he figured Sookie would give it up after they bonded.

Now he was ready to go and he actually whistled as he walked out his door.

"What the fuck…! Bill yelled as a silver net was thrown over him and completely incapacitated him.

"Compton, welcome back to your dirty little home," Pam smirked as she grabbed Bill by his balls and forced him to stand. His skin was smoking and felt like acid had been poured all over his body.

"What the hell are you doing here, Northman's bitch child?" Bill tried to spit out.

"Oh I came to procure you for the King of Louisiana. He is very anxious to see you!" Pam drug Bill over to her car and along with Chow shoved him into the trunk. "Eric will be very pleased that we can finally get rid of this fucker. He said that he would not make the final decision, but that Godric and Niall will be at Eric's estate for the "quickie" trial." Pam laughed.

ooOooOooOoo

**Eric:**

Sookie and I woke up around 4:30 p.m. from our nap. I was still very tired. I had been feeling Appius's call for so long and even though I was able to not be compelled by it, the entire experience was very exhausting. Sookie told me that she too felt the pull, but was not compelled either. Appius served my purpose in this life and now that he seems to be planning something against my family, he will not be allowed my protection. I hated him at first because I felt he stole my humanity, but I soon learned to enjoy the power and strength that being a vampire brought. He treated me much better than all of his other children and did not force himself on me sexually as he did the others. I think he respected that I stood up to him and professed that Anna was my only true love. He spent many years watching me and when the time was right he struck. Now I fear he wants me back and will separate me from my beloved to do so. This will never happen! My life is on the path that was planned for me and my beloved and no one will change that path.

"Wake up my lover. We have a maker to fuck over." I whisper in her ear. Three years ago Sookie would not have allowed Bill Compton or Appius to be harmed. Now that she has been married to me and has witnessed first hand how our world works, she will have no problem turning them over to the Council. My two brothers are questionable. Perhaps Sookie's ability to read vampire minds is getting better. She can read mine and a few of the guards, but we shall see about Appius and my brothers.

Appius has been locked in his chambers along with Demetrius and Aleksandr. I can feel his distress. Perhaps tonight was the night he had planned on taking Pam and using her to get to me. Sorry master, no such luck. He doesn't have a clue how special my family is and as time goes on, no one will be able to harm us. Adam is amazing and I see him as a man standing beside me.

After our shower, Sookie and I leave Adam with Gran and wait for Pam to bring Compton to the throne room. Appius and my brothers will be brought to the room when they arrive and Godric and Niall will join us then. We shall see what transpires. It seems that baby boy can see the future, now that we are certain that his visions had not yet happened. He is a wonder and each day is more exciting than the previous. I had a dream this afternoon and saw our new baby girl. Adam and I were swimming in the pool and the sun was beating down on us. Sookie came out holding the hand of a little girl that looked just like Anna when I first met her. I rarely dream, so I am quite sure this is a premonition. Einin did say our _children_ will come back to us. After tonight's conflicts are resolved, I do believe that my beloved and I should start once again practicing for baby girl!

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last one for this story. It will be the Epilogue. Like I said before, sometimes stories get too long and drawn out and you wonderful readers out there lose interest. I have enjoyed your reviews and they have made me excited about finishing my other stories and thinking of new ones. As long as I keep your interest, I will continue to write new Eric/Sookie stories, because they are my favorite couple and I personally don't read stories where they don't end up together.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I am finally getting to the end of this story. I know it could go on and on, but most of us don't enjoy stories that leave you hanging for months, sometimes years. I am sorry for not updating sooner, it seems like these two lovers have fulfilled the prophecy and you can't ask for much more than that. **

**Chapter 25: Beloved **_**– (noun) somebody who is loved very much.—**_**Epilogue**

**25 years later….**

**Sookie:**

The house looks perfect; I actually shouldn't worry so much. Adam is happy that is all I can ask for. He has been everything a mother and father could have prayed for….and more.

When Adam was three months old he single handedly rid our family of Eric's evil maker and a loathsome vampire named Bill Compton. He warned us of a plan that included Eric being taken by his maker and Adam and I being forced to live with Compton. We did not at the time fully realize the powers Adam possessed. We knew he could read minds and project his thoughts. That particular night he saw the future and his wrath made us realize his true mental strengths.

I know that the wedding today would never be taking place, if Adam hadn't acted 25 years ago. Both Eric and I were not prepared to live if we could not live together. Our souls had not come this far to just give in to evil. Luckily Adam crudely tried to interpret his visions and Pam was able to catch Bill Compton and bring him to our house. Eric and I confronted Appius and he whined like a little pussy. An ancient vampire who in his lifetime may have created thousands of children….whined at Eric's feet begging him for mercy. It seemed that Appius was deeply in love with Eric. He was distraught over his loss for many years and when he saw his chance to get him back he blindly went for it. What he did not anticipate was the strength and power of our bond and….Adam.

Appius was unable to control Eric and he was completely in shock that Eric was no longer just a vampire. He was vampire and more. Because of our bond, his heart resumed its cadence and the sun became his friend. He still did not need to eat food and our blood exchanges gave us continued strength and happiness. When Adam came along that bond became stronger and our combined strength proved to be too much for any supernatural. When Eric and I went to the throne room that evening Niall and Godric had joined us. Neither one of them had been allowed to see Adam but that would soon change.

Soon, both Compton and Appius were on their knees before Godric. Godric put his hand on Compton's head and spoke, " Bill Compton, you continued to live because Queen Northman begged for a fair trial. She alone was responsible for your freedom. Being given back to your maker was definitely a very fair punishment. Instead of being thankful and trying to live your life as a changed vampire no longer being forced to do unsavory tasks by Sophie Ann, you scheme with Eric's maker. Now your maker is dead and your attempt to disrupt the lives of the King and Queen of Louisiana has been discovered. This time Queen Northman will not beg for your life. This time Queen Northman has given the Council permission to end you both."

"As for you Appius….how dare you come here and profess your love for Eric! He actually believed you. He no longer is your child and your dishonesty will also be the end of you." Godric calmly waved his hand and let it be known that Appius and William Compton were to meet their final deaths. They both were sentenced to meet the sun the following morning and Godric looked at Eric and me to make sure we were in agreement.

We nodded our heads, both prepared to end this evilness. I listened intently to the minds of all who were present in the throne room. Eric's two brothers had no evil thoughts and actually seemed relieved that Appius would no longer be their master. I mentally told Eric to show them mercy and keep them around to see if they can be trusted. We were always in need of trusted and powerful vampire guards, especially if our family was to continue to grow.

Appius was pure evil through and through. I could not hear all of his thoughts because there was so much growling and gnawing in his head. He was definitely possessed and as much as I tried all I could get was that he hated me and wished me to die. He couldn't believe that I was still alive…as far as he knew he saw me die a thousand years ago.

I walked over to him and said, "Appius, thank you for preserving Eric's life. Even though it was not your intention at the time, you played a very important role in Eric's and my future. I know what you are thinking," I pause for a second so he can get the full impact of what I am saying. He looks at me finally realizing that I am reading his mind. "I am not the body of the girl you helped kill. All I can say is there is a higher power and perhaps you should think on that as you meet the sun." I thought I had seen it all, but Appius's face was so full of hate for me, I know he would not hesitate killing me on the spot. "I know you are full of hate and if you would have acted on your love for Eric instead of your hate for me, you could have been a part of our lives. Now you have ended yours and I only feel pity for you."

All of a sudden I got a quick glimpse from Compton's head…."_ The explosives are set to go off while everyone retires for the day. Queen Northman….who the fuck does she think she is. A telepathic human should not be a queen to the vampires. She will be mine as soon as Northman is gone."_

I turned to Bill and said, "You poor bastard. Whatever you think you have done, it will not take place." Before I could give him a complete tongue lashing we all felt a deep rumbling and the room began to tremble and was filled with a bright light. The occupants of the room were in awe as they saw Eric holding a baby. Eric looked down at his son with pride. He repositioned him on his shoulder as he would when he is being burped and Eric started patting him on the back and cooing him. I'm sure that Appius was shocked seeing his former child, the great warrior, cooing a tiny baby.

I projected my thoughts to Eric, "_Your son sure knows how to make an entrance!"_ Eric smiled and nodded his head toward me as he continued patting Adam's back. I realized that Adam had also read Bill's mind from the house and was in the process of taking care of the situation.

"_Mommy, I can fix it. Billiam won't hurt us. We are strong." _Godric and Niall were startled by Adam's arrival, but soon they both got down on their knees and bowed in front of Eric and Adam.

"Please don't do that. I don't know what you expected, but this is Adam and he is just a baby. I would prefer that you both treat him as such." I asked them, because I didn't know what they thought Adam was, but he was not a messiah or a God to be worshipped. He was just a child and I wanted to treasure that as long as possible.

With that they both rose to their feet and Niall spoke first. "So this is the first of many special children you and Eric will conceive. I can honestly say that I have never witnessed such power from such a tiny baby. Has he displayed any other powers?" Niall asked and seemed quite proud of his great-great-grandson.

"That will be discussed when we are alone, Niall. Right now we need to find the explosives that Mr. Compton has buried around our estate." Bill raised his head and gave me such an evil look and once again I read his mind. "_What the hell! How could she know unless she is reading my mind? I thought she only read human minds…and that baby is priceless. He will be a moneymaker for me if I can get out of this room, they both can still be mine."_

I turned to Eric and just as I did Adam began to glow. The glow was so powerful that the entire room had to hide their eyes. "Sunglasses would have been helpful." I thought as we heard a very powerful explosion high in the sky. After the explosion, Adam stopped glowing and he put his little hand on Eric's mouth as Eric gave it a sweet kiss. I could see the pride in Eric's eyes as he continued to hold his very, very powerful son.

"_I like fireworks, Mommy." _Adam smiled like the sweet, innocent baby he was, but I knew exactly what he had done. He had found the explosives and hurled them with his mind into the sky as they detonated. Bill also knew what had happened and his face had first a look of shock and then realization that there was no getting out of his final death this time.

Appius and Bill Compton met the sun the next morning and three months later we brought Adam to meet with the Council. They asked that we raise him with love and understanding and they looked forward to his accomplishments. They also said that they looked forward to meeting our other children and hoped that Adam would join the Council one day to represent his new supernatural status.

After we returned from our meeting with the Council, Adam sent me a beautiful thought and along with it a vision. I saw a very beautiful blond girl running in the field behind our house. As the vision faded Adam thought, "_We will name her after you mommy." _I looked puzzled when Adam giggled, "_We will name her after your soul….Anna." _What a beautiful thought and then I thought….how did he know?

Eight months later Anna Northman was born followed two years later by a set of twin boys. We named them Nicholas and Alexander and the three younger children were equally as powerful as Adam. Eric insisted that they begin their formal training at a young age, so as soon as they could walk they began learning to be warriors. Who knew what the future held for them or any other supernatural. The world was fast becoming aware of the true existence of each supernatural group. The Weres and Shifters revealed themselves a couple years after the Vampires and during the next 25 years almost every group had let their existence be known. Our children had yet to be named, but I didn't want a label to be placed on them. They were children with powers.

Gran died when Adam was two years old, so she was only able to share Adam and Anna. Just before she suffered a massive heart attack she told me that if all this reincarnation stuff was real, she would return to us in some way. When I was pregnant with our youngest, I knew it was her. I knew that I could give her back the love that she had so unselfishly given me after my parents' deaths. She is only two years old, but her soul speaks to us in many ways and we know it is her. As with all of our children, Adele Northman has shown us many times over what a powerful being she is.

ooOooOooOoo

Today Adam is standing in front of a small group of super naturals and humans. Today is his wedding day and he has once again accomplished something that has never in history been done. Shotgun wedding comes to mind, if we were all humans. Since that is not the case Adam and his soon to be wife are far from human.

Adam started dating a very young vampire named Jessica. We thought nothing of it because Adam possesses most of the vampire traits, except he does not need to survive on human blood or live in darkness. He also possesses most of the Fae traits, except lemon and iron do not harm him. Clark Kent couldn't even compete with Adam when it comes to powers. He continues to amaze Eric and I and when he and Jessica came home one night and said that Jessica was pregnant, instead of being upset, we once again marveled at his powers. He had impregnated a vampire female, which to our knowledge had never in the history of vampires been accomplished. Perhaps this is just the beginning of what the Council had expected. Perhaps through our children, all the races will combine and we can hopefully live together in peace and harmony. Instead of fearing that which we do not understand, we should embrace our differences and find that we are all very similar.

The theory that the world would end when 2012 arrived, did not happen. Humans have a history of creating fear and always seem to interpret the words of the ancients in a negative way. What is actually happening, is with the help of supernatural beings such as Adam, the truth and hopefully the answer to most of life's mysteries will be revealed. Instead of the end of the world, it is proving to be the end of stupidity and blindness. Humans and supernaturals alike are working together instead of against each other. A new sense of peace and enlightenment has become the norm. No longer do we see the prejudice and hate that has existed for thousands of years. No longer do we see humans arguing about whose God is the true God. Now we see that everyone's God was the true God and with the power of positive thinking we have started to create a world where we all can contribute and be happy.

Adam eventually became a world leader, not just because of his powers, but because of his intelligence and the need to spread peace throughout the world. Just as we all witnessed the first African American president, today all races and genders are an essential part of the governments of each nation. Godric gave up his duties as High King of Vampires and became the leader of a new Coucil of humans and supernatural beings alike.

Since Eric has been alive for over a thousand years he has witnessed so much pain and loss. He confessed to me that he has never seen such peace and goodness in the world. Instead of watching our world spiral downward and being destroyed by those of us privileged to live here, he now sees so much hope and goodness. Nature is being replenished and the air we breathe is fresh and clean because of a few changes we all have made in our lives. Life is good!

**A/N: There it is. Hope I didn't disappoint, but a future of light instead of darkness is a something we all would love to look forward to. Thanks again to all who have read this story and commented and alerted. I actually enjoyed all your comments and it is comforting to know that you all are out there and we all share the love of reading and the love of Eric and Sookie together. I just bet Charlaine Harris didn't realize what she created when she thought up these two characters, but we all thank her for them…..especially Eric (hot, hot).**


End file.
